


Rock the Cradle

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 71,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> When Felicity finds two strange transactions in one of Moira Queen’s accounts, she and Oliver have no idea what the transactions really lead to and what it will mean for their future.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Written in “Flarrow” Verse with lots of headcanon. </b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Rock the Cradle**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, John/Lyla, Barry/Iris, Quentin Lance, Joe West, Jerry the EA, Joanna De La Vega, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Caitlin Snow, Connor Hawke, Sandra Hawke, Eddie Thawne, Cisco Ramone, Harrison Wells, Mrs. Clark (oc) Judge Harrold (oc),  Laurel Lance, Donna Smoak, Ray Palmer

**Rating: M**

**Final Word Count:**

**Summary:** When Felicity finds two strange transactions in one of Moira Queen’s accounts, she and Oliver have no idea what the transactions really lead to and what it will mean for their future. 

**Author’s notes:** Written in “Flarrow” Verse with lots of headcanon.

**Chapter 1**

There had been a lull in the crime fighting in Starling City when Oliver decided to ask Felicity to dig into his mother’s past and see if there were any other secrets that possibly had the power to destroy what he was trying to rebuild for himself, his family, and for the city.

Oliver hoped that Felicity wouldn’t find anything that he didn’t already know but he had the sneaking suspicion that there was more than one skeleton in Moira Queen’s closet he hadn’t found yet. But if it was out there then Felicity was the one to find it.

Oliver and Felicity were sitting in the foundry one afternoon doing some things they didn’t have time for during the busy week. Felicity was updating the system as she looked over Moira’s financials while Oliver was sharpening some new arrows he had just made.       

“Oliver, I think I found something but I don’t know what it means.” Felicity said as she turned in her chair to face Oliver.

“What did you find?” Oliver looked up from sharpening the arrow in his hand. He took off the goggles that he was wearing and turned off the grinder.

“I went back to right after Thea was born and started digging through your mother’s financials. There really wasn’t anything unusual until I found two withdrawals for a million dollars each. Do you know what that could be?” Felicity asked.

Oliver’s face was like stone as he put the arrow down and walked over to Felicity.

“Show me the transactions.” Oliver said. He took a deep breath to calm his anger.

Felicity pointed to the two transactions on the screen. “They were about eight years ago. Do you have any ideas? Maybe it was for your birthday party. The dates are close to you birthday.”

“I have no idea what it could be but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t for my birthday party.” Oliver said as he walked back to the work bench. He picked the goggles back up and started the grinder again. 

“You were hoping that there wasn’t anything left to be found, weren’t you?” Felicity said as she stood up and walked over to him.

“I knew there was something. She said something about ‘all her secrets’. So Merlyn being Thea’s father wasn’t the only thing she was hiding from us.” Oliver said. He reached out for the arrow that he had been sharpening and Felicity grabbed his hand. He looked up at her.

“You think it’s something else she did with Merlyn or for him.” Felicity said. “This was before the Gambit went down. I don’t think he was threatening her yet.”

“I’m not so sure.” Oliver said. “My mother could have had more things going on than just the Undertaking.”

“If it was illegal, then we would have found out about by now.” Felicity let go of his hand. “I’ll check the police logs and the newspapers for any clues. We will figure this out, Oliver.”

Oliver nodded and picked up the arrow and put it to the wheel.

Felicity went back to the computers to run searches of the police call logs and the newspaper archives for anything during that time period.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Diggle walked in. “Do we have something to do tonight? I swear if I have to hear one more baby related thing, I’m going to explode. The baby just got here yet and my life has already changed so much.”

“I think you need to train with me for a while.” Oliver said. He turned off the grinder and put the arrow and goggles on the workbench. He walked over and picked up the bamboo sticks. “Sounds like Lyla is doing a lot of nesting.”

“You have no idea, Oliver.” Dig shed his dress shirt and took the bamboo sticks that Oliver offered him.

“Maybe we will get lucky and Felicity will find someone for us to hit.” Oliver smiled. “I kinda need that, too.”

“Bad day?” Dig asked. He wondered what was up with his friend but he knew Oliver wouldn’t tell him until he was ready.

“You have no idea, Dig.” Oliver shook his head and sighed.

Behind her, Felicity heard the familiar rhythm of the bamboo sticks hitting each other. She knew the two men would be sparring for a while so she took the opportunity to continue her search. She minimized the two search windows and went back to searching Moira Queen’s financials.

The room got silent and Oliver came over to lean on the desk. “Anything yet?”

“No. Not yet but I’m not finished looking through it all.” Felicity looked up at him. He was all sweaty and she couldn’t help but stare at his abbs.  

“What’s up?” Dig asked as he walked over.

“Oliver had me looking into some things.” Felicity said. “It’s not bad guy related.”

Dig could tell they were hiding something but he didn’t push it. He decided to give them some privacy. “I think I’m going to hit the heavy bag for a bit.”

Dig walked off when they didn’t respond.

Oliver leaned down and whispered. “Keep looking and let me know. I think I’ll do the salmon ladder for a while.”

“Okay.” Felicity watched as he walked around the desk. She watched as the sweat dripped down his back from sparring with Dig.

An alert sounded on the computer just as Oliver put the bar in the first rung. Felicity pulled up the police dispatch map. There was an armed robbery in progress three blocks away.

“Look! Someone to hit.” Felicity smiled at him.

“Dig! We got to go.” Oliver smiled and headed to change into his leathers. “Tell Roy where we are when he checks in.”

“Sure.” Felicity sighed as she turned back to the screen. She was a little disappointed there would be any salmon ladder for her to watch.

Oliver gave her a curious look as he grabbed his bow. 

Dig and Oliver were geared up and got ready to leave. Felicity switched screens to look at surveillance footage around the robbery location. She put the headset on and waved as Oliver and Dig headed out the alleyway door. 

Felicity directed Oliver and Dig to where the robbers were and they are taken down quickly. They are left for the police to find in the alley next to the store, zip tied together.

Roy walked in ten minutes after Oliver and Dig left. He looked around. “Don’t tell me. I missed all the fun and bonding.”

“Yep. They are on the way back.” Felicity said. “It’s early so you may still have a chance to hit something. You should get some practice in.”

“Yeah I should.” Roy sat on the edge of the medical table. “Hey Felicity, have you ever wanted to be a mom?”

“What?” Felicity turned in her chair to face him. “Why are you asking me that?”

“It’s just that Dig’s a dad and you and Oliver are kinda …more than friends.” Roy looked at Felicity. She was looking at him like she may put an arrow through him.

“I might someday but not right now. I’m not sure if I would be with Oliver ‘cause you know we really aren’t _together_ now.” Felicity told him. 

“Right, you keep believing that.” Roy said. “Do you know if Oliver wants kids?”

“Why? Do you want him to adopt you?” Felicity laughed. “I think you’re a little too old to be adopted.”

“I know.” Roy shrugged. “I was just wondering about stuff that’s all.”

The door opened. Oliver and Dig came walking in. 

“There he is.” Oliver said. “Where have you been, Roy?”

“I have a job, remember? The boss isn’t as easy to charm as she used to be.” Roy said. “I think I’ll practice shooting.”

Oliver smiled and nodded. He looked over at Felicity. She had a look on her face that Oliver couldn’t figure out.   

Felicity looked at Oliver and wondered what their little boy looked like. She could imagine him with Oliver’s smile and beautiful blue eyes. She saw Oliver looking at her. She blushed and turned back to the screen to continue her searches.

Roy didn’t miss all the action. There were two more break-ins and the regular patrol to keep him and the rest of the team busy for the night.

Two days later in the afternoon, Felicity looked up from the computer screen at Palmer Technologies to see Captain Lance and Detective West flashing their badges at Jerry before walking into her office.

“Ms. Smoak, nice to see things are in good hands around here.” Captain Lance said. “Quite a promotion. Congratulations.

Felicity stood up and motioned to the sofas in the middle of the room. “What can I do for you Captain Lance? Detective West?”

“You know the detective?” Lance asked surprised that Felicity would know a police detective from Central City.

“Yeah. Detective West is Barry Allen's foster dad.” Felicity said.

“The forensics kid that got hit by the bus?” Lance looked at the detective.

“It was lightening but yeah.” Joe West replied.

“What can I do for you?” Felicity said again drawing their attention.

“I'm here checking into a murder.” West said. He pulled a photo out of his pocket and showed it to her. “Do you know this woman?”

Felicity sat down and the two men did the same.

She took the photo and frowned. “I don't know her name but I have seen her before. She was at the coffee shop where Iris works when Oliver and I were saying goodbye to Barry and Iris. She spoke to Oliver. She offered her condolences on his mother's death.”

“Then Queen does know her.” Lance nodded.

“He said she was someone that he used to know. I assumed that he meant before the island.” Felicity put the photo on the table. “Did you ask Laurel if she knew her? If Oliver knows her, then Laurel probably does too.”

“No I haven't talked to Laurel yet.” Lance said.

“Who is Laurel?” Detective West asked.

“My daughter, the assistant district attorney.” Lance looked at Felicity. “Has Queen ever mentioned having a child?”

Felicity looked startled and shook her head.

“The woman’s name is Sandra Hawke. She was married to a guy named Armitage. He's an internationally known gun runner.” West told her. “After Sandra was killed, the cold bastard dropped off her son at social services. He told them that he isn't the boy’s biological father and he said that Oliver Queen was.”

“Have you asked Oliver about it?” Felicity looked at them both.

“I left him a message to meet here with us but that was a half an hour ago.” Lance said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Felicity stood up and was about to retrieve her phone from her desk when Oliver walked in.

“Nice of you to join us.” Captain Lance said.

“Sorry, I just got the message a few minutes ago. My phone was off.” Oliver said. “What's going on?”

“Come here.” Felicity sat down and patted the sofa next to her.

Oliver sat down and looked at her expectantly.

Felicity handed him the photo. “It’s about her. She was murdered and Detective West is investigating her connection to you.”

“It’s Sandy. I knew her before the island.” Oliver put the photo on the table. “I saw her at the coffee shop when we were leaving Central City.”

“That's what Ms. Smoak said.” Lance looked at Oliver. “How well did you know her before the island?”

“Pretty well.” Oliver shrugged.

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand. “They think you are her son’s biological father.”

Oliver looked at Felicity there was a flicker of pain in his eyes. “She was pregnant but she said she lost the baby.”

Felicity took a breath and squeezed his hand hard. “When did she tell you that?”

“I think it was April or May before the island.” Oliver looked stricken. He put his head in his hands. “There has to be a mistake. She had no reason to lie about that.”

Felicity got up and picked up her tablet from her desk. “Remember those two withdraws I couldn't account for on one of your mother’s accounts? They were made around that time.”

Oliver frowned. “You think my mother had something to do with this?”

Felicity sat back down and flicked through a screen on her tablet. “It’s _your_ mother, Oliver. Here they are. One was the end of April and the other the week after your birthday.”

Oliver looked at the tablet. “Felicity that doesn't prove the little boy is mine.”

Felicity pulled up another screen and looked at some information. She showed Oliver the screen. “Your mother must have thought he was. There are corresponding deposits into an account at Central City Bank to an account in Sandra Hawke’s name. Oliver, you know your mother was more than capable of something like paying off a girl who was carrying your baby. Moira Queen would have done it without a second thought. She was diabolical.”

The two officers looked at each other but said nothing.

“I know you and my mom had issues Felicity.” Oliver said as he looked at her. “But I'm not that sure.”

“The boy is in foster care.” Detective West said. “The husband, Milo Armitage, dropped him off and said he was yours.”

“Milo Armitage the arms dealer?” Oliver frowned.

“How do you know he's an arms dealer?” Lance asked.

“I think my father may have mentioned him once. They must have met at a charity event.” Oliver covered. He looked at Felicity. “If he's mine, I need to bring him here. He needs to be with his family.”

Felicity nodded. “What do they need from Oliver to release him into his custody? Wait! What is his name?”

“Conner Hawke.” Detective West took another photo from his pocket and put it on the table next to Sandra’s.

Oliver picked it up and stared at it.

“He has your eyes and your chin.” Felicity said as she leaned over to look at the photo.

“Do you really think the boy looks like me?” Oliver asked her

“Connor. His name is Connor.” Felicity said.

“Conner.” Oliver said.

“They need a paternity test and there will have to be a hearing.” Detective West said. “They’ll want proof of income and a stable home. It was the same when I took in Barry.

Felicity put her hand on Oliver's shoulder. “I will help you bring him home. I promise.”

“Felicity, proof of income and a stable home?” Oliver looked at her with sadness in his eyes. “I live with Thea and I haven't worked in months.”

Felicity grabbed his hand again. “I make enough for both of us and you spend most of your nights with me.”

“I thought you were too smart for his bullshit.” Lance shook his head. “I guess I was wrong. I don't know why intelligent women get mixed up with you, Queen.”

Felicity gave Captain Lance a hard glare. “Just because things didn't work out with him and Laurel or Sara doesn't mean he's a bad person.”

“Who's Sara?” Detective West asked.

“My other daughter.” Quentin Lance sighed wearily at the whole complicated situation.

“And my friend.” Felicity said still glaring at Lance

Joe West looked at Oliver and Felicity. He knew from what he had seen in Central City that they were more than just partners. He saw love and respect between them. Detective West also knew that Felicity Smoak kept Oliver Queen from being everyone's worst nightmare. Oliver relied on Felicity emotionally. They acted more like a married couple.

“Do you want to drive to Central City or take the train?” Felicity asked Oliver.

“We should drive.” Oliver said.

“I'll have Jerry get us somewhere to stay.” Felicity said.

“You can stay at my place. Iris moved to Eddie’s and Barry hasn’t lived there since he came home from college.” Joe West offered. They’re both in and out all the time so it will be like they are there.

“Thanks.” Felicity nodded.

“Thank you Detective.” Oliver said.

“You're friends of Barry's. It’s not a big deal.” DW said. “You might want to get a lawyer just in case.”

“Oliver, you should call Laurel. Maybe she will know someone good.” Felicity said.

“If I get custody, then what?” Oliver looked at Felicity. “I have no idea how to raise a child.”

Felicity sighed. “You have help. Me. Roy. Dig and Lyla. Thea. We'll all help We are all your family. Don't worry Oliver.”

“Sounds like a pretty big support system. That will look good.” Detective West said. “I was a single father when I took Barry in.”

“As long as the judge doesn't check for rap sheets.” Lance snarked. “They all have one except Mr. Diggle and I don't know who Lyla is.”

“It’s Dig's fiancé. She's his daughter's mom.” Felicity said.

“Is she ex-military too?” Lance asked.

“Yeah and she works for ARGUS.” Oliver said.

“Well, that little girl is gonna have a hell of a time going on dates.” Lance laughed.

Felicity smiled. “Yeah. Sara will have Dad with the glock and Mom with the grenade launcher waiting up for her.”

“Sara?” Lance asked.

“She was named after your Sara.” Felicity said.

“Wait! Grenade launcher?” Joe West asked.

“During the Siege, Lyla shot grenades from a shoulder launcher. She took out several bad guys.” Felicity said.

Detective West looked at Captain Lance. “This is a dangerous city you have here, Lance.”

“It has its moments.” Lance said simply.

“We better go home and pack.” Felicity said. “Thank you for letting us know. I think we can handle things from here.”

“You know kids aren’t like puppies. They need a lot of structure and discipline.” Quentin Lance said as he stood up. “You think you can manage that, Queen.”

“Oliver can do it.” Felicity said confidently.

Detective West and Captain Lance left Oliver and Felicity sitting on the sofa. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Oliver broke the silence with a sigh.

“I'm glad you think I can do it but I'm not so sure. I don’t know. I guess I will have to figure that out. The boy is eight years old now. I don’t know what I want to do. Felicity, this is no life to bring a child into.” Oliver looked up at the ceiling then down at the floor. “Maybe I should leave him where he is.”

“That is not what you are doing. He needs his father and that’s you. It’s not as bad as it was when you started doing this thing you do. We have the city’s support since we saved them from the Mirakuru army. There’s Roy to help now. You don’t have to be the one going out every night. It could work. You could spend lots of time with him.” Felicity said.

“How do I do that without making him a target for my enemies?” Oliver said. “As soon as everyone finds out, it will be almost impossible to keep him out of the line of fire.” 

“Like me?” Felicity said.

Oliver looked away. “I shouldn’t have done that. Slade could have killed you.”

“It’s my life and my choice to be here.” Felicity said. “If I didn’t think I could handle it, I wouldn’t have signed on in the first place.”

“But you are not an eight year old child. You are an adult.” Oliver looked at her. “I still worry about keeping you safe.”

“And I worry about you staying safe. So that must make us even.” Felicity said.  

Oliver put his hand on Felicity’s knee. “Thank you. For now, we need to keep this between us. I don’t want anyone else to know.”

“I’m good at keeping secrets, remember?” Felicity smiled up at him. “You know we may have to do something drastic.”

“How drastic?” Oliver asked as he looked at her confused.

“We may have to get married.” Felicity said. She waited for him to tell her it was never going to happen because of their lives.

“Now? I mean I've thought about us getting married but I thought that it wouldn’t happen for a while.” Oliver realized he had just said something she didn’t expect him to.

“You think about us being married?” Felicity looked wide eyed at him.

“I love you.” Oliver shrugged. “You know that. I thought that when we were done, we would settle down and maybe have a family.”

“Wow!” Felicity said. “I didn't know you thought about things like that. Ever!”

“I think about you all the time.” Oliver said softly. 

Ray popped his head in the office at that very moment. “Felicity, I heard the police was here. Is there a problem?”

“No Ray. It’s just personal.” Felicity didn't want to tell Ray what was going on. “I'm going to Central City. I'll see you when I get back.”

“Sure.” Ray looked at Oliver and frowned. “Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?”

“No thank you. We can handle things.” Oliver said as he stood up. “I better go pack. I should probably tell Thea what’s going on.”

“Not yet.” Felicity stood up. “We should wait until there is something to tell or else she will blab it everywhere.”

Oliver laughed and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered in her ear. “Practice.”

Felicity gave him a light kiss on the lips. “I'll pick you up when I'm ready. I’ll call first to let you know I’m on the way.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a little while.” Oliver smiled and left her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“I didn't know you were that affectionate with Oliver Queen.” Ray said. “I assumed the whispers I heard about the two of you were just rumors. I didn't know there was something behind it.”

“We're complicated.” Felicity said. “Did you want something else?”

“No. I was just concerned.” Ray said turned to leave. “Have a nice trip.”

“Right.” Felicity said as she watched him disappear around the corner. She sighed. “The man I love just found out he's a father of an eight year old and his murdered baby momma was married to an internationally wanted arms dealer. And now I might have to marry him so he can get custody of his son. All I need now is for Barry to set my clothes on fire again. This is going to be a really fun trip.”

Felicity started to pack her work bag.

“Ms. Smoak?” Jerry stood in the doorway. “Your mother is on the phone.”

"Ugh! And now my day is complete! Thanks Jerry.” Felicity picked up the phone. “Hi Mom. I'm really busy. I can’t really talk right now.”

“I just called to say ‘hi’ and I was wondering if you would like a visit.” Donna Smoak said on the line.

“Not right now but soon. Okay? I have to go. I love you.” Felicity said.

“Oh well then, just let me know when I can come. I love you too, Baby.” Donna said before she hung up.

Felicity took a relieved breath. Her mom was not a complication they needed right now. She finished packing up and stopped at Jerry's desk on her way out. “I'm going to be out of town for a while. I'll check in when I can.”

“Yes Ms. Smoak.” Jerry said with a knowing smile.

Felicity gave him a suspicious look and headed for the elevators.

An hour later, Felicity knocked on the door of Thea’s loft. She hoped that Oliver was finished packing. She had forgot to call ahead to make sure he was ready.

Thea opened the door and looked at Felicity strangely. “Hi Felicity.”

“Hi Thea.” Felicity said. She got a strange feeling as she walked into the loft and looked around. “Is Oliver here?”

“Yeah.” Thea said with a strange smile. She went over to the foot of the stairs and called out. “Ollie! She’s here.”

“I like your place.” Felicity said. “There’s lots of space. My apartment is so tiny compared to this.”

“I suppose you and Ollie will be getting a bigger place soon.” Thea said. “You know … after the wedding.”

“Wedding?” Felicity froze.

“Oh wow! I thought he had already asked you. He acted like he already knew you had said yes. I just assumed that was why he wanted one of Mom’s diamond rings.” Thea said.

Oliver appeared at the top of the stairs with a garment bag and a duffle slung over his shoulder. “I thought you were going to call.”

“I forgot.” Felicity said. “It looks like you have everything. Thea said you even have a ring for me to wear.”

“I’m sorry Ollie. I thought you had already asked her.” Thea said.

“We talked about it.” Oliver looked confused. “I thought we were on the same page.”

“We are on the same page. It’s not that.” Felicity put her hand on his chest. “Your mother’s diamond ring? Do you want her to haunt me? You know she hated me.”

“Felicity, she didn’t hate you.” Thea said.

“Uh. She kinda did, Thea.” Oliver said as he came down the stairs and came over to them. “She tried to manipulate Felicity to keep something from me and it didn’t work. Felicity told me anyway and Mom hated her for that.”  

“What was the thing she was keeping from you?” Thea asked.

“It was a business thing. Not important at all now.” Felicity said.

Thea didn’t look convinced. “Why would she keep business things from Ollie. He was the CEO.” 

“The ring is just temporary until I can get you one.” Oliver said. Oliver pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

In the middle of the box was a three carat diamond flanked by two smaller diamonds. It was set in a white metal. Felicity assumed it was white gold or platinum.

“Dad bought her this one on her last birthday before he died.” Oliver said. “She didn’t wear it as far as I can remember.”

“She said it was too tight. I remember she accused him of buying it for someone else and just gave it to her because the other woman didn’t want it. I thought she was kidding at the time but I wonder about whom that would have been.” Thea said with a shrug. “I guess we will never know.”

Felicity gave Oliver a look that made him wince.

“I’m sure she was kidding, Speedy.” Oliver said. He held his hand out to Felicity. “It’s just temporary. I promise.”

Felicity held out her left hand for him to put the ring on her finger. It was heavier than she expected. She looked at it and wondered why she liked the way it looked on her hand. She didn’t care where it came from in that moment.

“Thea, don’t say anything about the ring to anyone. We want to make an announcement when we get things set up.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek. “Especially Roy.”

“Not that Roy would even care that you two are engaged. So you two aren’t eloping then?” Thea said.

“No we are just going to Central City for a few days.” Felicity said. 

“As the sister of the groom, I reserve the right to throw you an engagement party. I’ll start planning while you’re gone.” Thea beamed.

Felicity looked at Oliver. He just grinned back at her. They were in the deep end now and it wasn’t going to be easy to get out of it now.

“Nothing too big, Thea.” Oliver said. “We aren’t rich anymore.”

“Speak for yourself.” Thea gave him an impish grin and kissed him on the cheek. “Have a safe trip.”

Oliver walked over to the door and waited for Felicity to come too.

“Thea, I know you don’t know me very well but I hope we can get close now that Oliver and I are together.” Felicity glanced back at Oliver.

“I think it’s great. We are going to have epic shopping trips and I will tell you all the embarrassing stuff that Ollie did that didn’t get into the papers.” Thea grinned at her brother.

Oliver just sighed.

“We had better get on the road.” Felicity said. She walked over to the door where Oliver was waiting.

“Bye.” Thea said with a big grin on her face.

Felicity and Oliver went downstairs to the van. Oliver looked at her questioningly when he saw it.

“Why are we taking the van?” Oliver asked.

“Because you are too big to be comfortable in my mini cooper.” Felicity said as she unlocked the door. “You barely fit in it and you complain every time you ride in it because you’re squashed.”

Oliver started to say something but he just laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Felicity said.

“We sound like were already married.” Oliver said. “I never noticed it before but we do this thing kind of thing a lot.”

“Yeah we do.” Felicity said. She walked around to the passenger side and went to open the door.

“I’m driving?” Oliver said as he threw his bags in the back.

“Yes Honey, you are.” Felicity smirked as she got in.

“Honey?” Oliver laughed as he got behind the wheel.

“Dig calls Lyla ‘Sweetie’ so I thought ‘Honey’ would be okay.” Felicity shrugged. “B. T. W. If you call me ‘Baby’, I’ll put itching powder in your leather pants.”

“Noted.” Oliver laughed. “I think I’ll stick with calling you by your name.”

“Good choice.” Felicity patted him on the arm.

Oliver reached over and grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. “I like the way this looks on your hand.”

“I bet your dad bought it for Isabitch.” Felicity said. “Somehow that makes it even creepier.”

Oliver turned her hand over and kissed her palm. “I’ll get you a new one as soon as I can.”

“You know, you never officially asked me to marry you.” Felicity said.

“You’re right.” Oliver smiled and took a deep breath. “Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Felicity leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly. “Now that we are officially engaged, does that mean we are going to go on another date?”

Oliver looked horrified.

Felicity laughed at the look on his face. “I guess not.”

Oliver let go of her hand and started the van and pulled out into traffic. “We could if you really want to.”

“No. It’s okay. We see each other all the time and we know just about everything there is to know about each other.” Felicity said.

“Well not everything.” Oliver said. “You may not want to marry me if I tell you everything.”

“I know you wanted to tell me about what happened when you were away. We will get some Chinese takeout one night and you can fill me in on all the gory details when we get back.” Felicity said as she looked around.    

“What if we have Connor with us when we come back to Starling City?” Oliver said.

“Then we let him stay with his Aunt Thea and we have a private night to ourselves.” Felicity said. “See? That’s how we do this parenting thing.”

“I wasn’t ready to be a parent eight years ago.” Oliver said as he took the exit to the highway heading to Central City.

“Weren’t you in a relationship with Laurel eight years ago?” Felicity asked.

“I was never faithful to Laurel and I was with Sandy during that time. She was pregnant and it was mine but she said she lost it.” Oliver told her. “I never told Laurel about it. She was in denial of the way I cheated on her all the time. Sara told me she wouldn’t even listen to people telling her who I had been with.”  

Felicity turned to look out the window. She didn’t want him to see that she was upset. She wasn’t upset with Oliver but with Moira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Oliver saw her shoulders tighten. He knew that she was upset. “Hey. I was a different guy back then. I never thought about the consequences of my actions. I only thought about myself.”

“I’m not upset with you.” Felicity turned around and faced him. “She was your _mother_ , Oliver. That was her _grandchild_. How could she do something like that? The more I know about your mother, the more I really don’t like her. I’m sorry. I know that she was your mother and now she’s dead but…”

“It’s okay, Felicity. I know she was hiding a lot of things but I think all of them are out in the open now.” Oliver said.

“I hope you’re right because I have an awful feeling there are still some things that your mother did that we may never find out about until it’s too late.” Felicity reached over and put her hand on his knee. “Let’s just hope there isn’t something we can’t handle.”

“You mean like my eight year old son?” Oliver sighed and dropped his hand from the wheel to hold hers. “Dig doesn’t realize how lucky he is. I wish I had been allowed to know my son from the beginning.”

“It would have changed you. You would have been a different person.” Felicity said. “You wouldn’t have got on the Gambit and you wouldn’t have met me.”

Oliver looked at her and frowned. He hadn’t thought of that and it bothered him. “Right now, I just want to be who I am and not think about what I could have been.”

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Felicity tried to backtrack. “I just thought…”

“I am glad I met you and Dig, even Roy.” Oliver interrupted her. “I’m especially glad I met you.” 

Felicity blushed. “I’m glad we met too.”

“Now that that is settled, we need to come up with some kind of plan for what we are going to do when we get there.” Oliver said.

“Did you call Laurel for the name of a custody lawyer?” Felicity asked. “Wow! I bet that was a weird conversation.”

“I told her I was asking for my friend Barry in Central City.” Oliver said with a grin. “He’s trying to get custody of his triplets.”

Felicity burst out laughing. “I can’t wait for her to ask Barry about his triplets.”

“I thought we could watch together as Barry tries to answer that one.” Oliver laughed.

“Bonus points if Iris is standing there when Laurel asks him.” Felicity held up her hand for a high five.

Oliver gave her the high five and laughed. “You better not laugh and give it away.”

“Me? You better not get that smirky smirk on your face, Mister. That’s what will give us away.” Felicity laughed. “We are so bad.”

“Yeah. I know but we are so good at it.” Oliver smiled.

“I wonder what else we are good at.” Felicity said with a mischievous look.

Oliver sat grinning at the implications of that statement.

Felicity snorted at the look on his face.

An hour before they reached Central City, Felicity had called ahead to have Barry and Iris waiting for them at CC Jitters. Oliver and Felicity got into Central City as the coffee shop was closing. They pulled up in front and Oliver turned off the ignition.

Felicity put her hand on the door. “Oliver? Are you alright?”

“I was here the last time I saw Sandy.” Oliver said.

Felicity took a breath. “Maybe we should have asked Iris and Barry to meet us somewhere else.”

“No. I just want her killer found. It will give peace to Connor.” Oliver said.

“That’s the first time you called him by his name without me reminding you.” Felicity said.

“I think I realized that not using his name wasn’t going to make this situation any less real.” Oliver said. “If he is mine and I’m pretty sure he is, Felicity. I want to give him the respect he deserves by using his name.”

Felicity put her hand on Oliver’s cheek. “That is a very fatherly thing to do.”

Oliver sighed. “I’m trying.”

“I know and it won’t be easy for you or him at first but you both will get there.” Felicity said.

“What about you? You’re going to be his step mom.” Oliver reminded her.

“I will get to know and love him but I won’t replace his mom in his heart. I don’t want to.” Felicity said. “He will be one of the guys I take care of. Like you and Roy and sometimes Dig.”

“You are truly remarkable, Felicity Smoak. Oliver said.

“I know. You’ve told me that before.” Felicity smiled. “We had better go in. Iris and Barry are probably waiting for us.”   

“Yeah.” Oliver opened his door and Felicity did the same. They went inside and found Barry and Iris sitting at the bar waiting for them.

Barry got up when they came in. “Hey guys. Joe told us what was going on. Anything you need, Oliver, just let me know.”

“There is one thing. I want the paternity test done at Star Labs. I want to be sure its accurate.” Oliver said to Barry.

“I’ll talk to Caitlin and we’ll make the arrangements.” Barry said.

Iris went behind the counter and came back with two cups of coffee. “I think you probably need these after your long drive.”

Felicity reached out and took the cup with the cream in it. “Thanks Iris. You’re right I think I really could use this.”

“Oh my god! Look at the size of that rock!” Iris pinched Barry. “Look at it, Barry!”

“You’re engaged?” Barry asked with a grin. “That is so great. We’d better be invited to the wedding.”

“We will make sure you all get invitations when we figure out the details.” Felicity said. “Maybe you can come to the engagement party that Oliver’s sister is throwing for us.”

“Maybe not all of them. I don’t think Dr. Wells would be interested in an invitation.” Oliver said with a grimace. He looked at Iris. “Your dad offered to let us stay with him. I think we should get over there and settle in so we can get things started early in the morning.”

“I’ll let you follow me over there when you finish your coffee.” Iris smiled. She turned to Felicity. “So did he get down on one knee?”

“No. We kinda just decided it was time to do it.” Felicity said as Iris led her off to the counter.

“Did you get to pick out your ring or did he already have it for you?” Iris asked.

“It’s his mother’s or his father’s mistress’. We aren’t really sure who his father bought it for. Oliver said he’s getting me another one when things settle down.” Felicity said with a shrug.

“Wait! What?” Iris looked confused.

“It’s a long story.” Felicity looked at Oliver and winked.

Barry was amused. “She’s kidding, right?”

“I wish she was.” Oliver said. He moved over to a table and sat down. “Has there been any more information on the case?”

“Joe and Eddie think that it was a message to Armitage. So it could have been a contract job. There was very little physical evidence. No shell casings or footprints. I can take you to the crime scene if you want.” Barry offered.

“I didn’t bring my gear.” Oliver said.

“It’s in the back of the van in the floor compartment under the back seats.” Felicity said as she walked to the table. “I thought you and Barry might want to hang out.”

“Thanks. I didn’t even think about it until now.” Oliver said.

“I know, Honey.” Felicity gave him a pat on the shoulder. “You had other things on your mind.”

“Isn’t that cute? She called him ‘Honey’.” Iris slapped Barry on the arm.

Barry laughed. “Yeah. He kinda looks like a ‘Honey’, doesn’t he?”

Oliver folded his arms in front of him and gave Barry the Arrow glare.

Barry stopped laughing and looked at Felicity then back to Oliver. “I … uh … guess not.”

Iris laughed harder. “Come on Barry. It’s late and they probably want to get some sleep.”

Barry nodded. “Right. Just follow us over in your car.”

“We brought the van.” Felicity said as her held her hands out to emphasize his size. “Oliver is really big.”

Oliver didn’t react. He just stood up and opened the door. He held it for Felicity then followed her out to the van. 

Iris leaned over and whispered in Barry’s ear. “Why did that sound really dirty?” 

Barry just giggled and opened the door for Iris.

It didn’t take long to reach the West house, Oliver and Felicity followed Barry and Iris in the van and parked on the street.

Oliver put his hand on the door to open it and Felicity grabbed his arm. He looked up at her with a surprised look.

“We should figure out if we’re gonna say one room or two.” Felicity said. “If we say two, they will know we haven’t done _you know_ yet. If we say one then they will think we have.”

Oliver sat for a second then pulled a quarter out of his pocket. “Heads or tails?”

“Heads?” Felicity looked confused. “Oh god! You mean the coin. Sorry. Straight to the gutter on that one.”  

Oliver flipped the coin and looked at her with his hand covering it. “Which one is one and which one is two?”

“Heads is one.” Felicity looked at him then turned red. “Oh god!”

“Felicity, if you don’t stop blushing it will be obvious that we haven’t had sex yet.” Oliver said. He lifted his hand and showed her that it was heads. “It’s heads. I packed my sweats so we’re good unless you didn’t remember your jammies.”

“I packed the ones with the penguins on them. I like that pair the top is really big.” Felicity said. “You are wearing a tee shirt too.”

Oliver bit his lip and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

“Okay. Let’s go.” Felicity opened the door and hit the button to open the back of the van.

Oliver went around to the back and got their bags as Felicity went to stand by Barry and Iris.

“I think I’ll go give him a hand.” Barry said. He glanced at Iris and walked over to where Oliver was pulling out their bags.

“So are you and Oliver sleeping together?” Iris asked.

“Oh yeah!” Felicity said before she could catch herself.

“I bet he is so gorgeous naked.” Iris said with a mischievous grin. “He moves so gracefully. Barry and Eddie are clumsy compared to Oliver.”

“Yeah. He’s a regular ninja.” Felicity laughed.

“Okay so four pack, six pack or eight pack?” Iris asked.

“What?” Felicity looked blankly at Iris.

“His abs! Does he have a four pack, six pack or eight pack?” Iris asked again.

“Um. Eight and there are all sorts of other chesty muscles too.” Felicity took a deep breath. Oliver was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen and she couldn’t believe she was going to get to sleep with him every night for the rest of her life. “His arms ….and his thighs are just … He’s just beautiful and sculpted.”

“Wow! You are one lucky girl. Do you think I can get a peek at the abs?” Iris asked.

“No!” Felicity said quickly. “He’s really shy.”

“Oh.” Iris sounded really disappointed.

Felicity knew that Iris would start asking questions about the scars if she saw Oliver with his shirt off. Now was not the time to answer painful questions. That would be what the custody hearing was for.

“Barry wants to know why you have two suitcases, Felicity.” Oliver said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Shoes! I have one for my shoes.” Felicity said. It was really her tech bag but it did have a couple of pairs of heels in it.

“Your shoes are heavy.” Barry said as he walked past her.

Iris opened the door and found Joe standing in the living room. “Hey Dad. We are going to get Oliver and Felicity settled then we’ll have some cocoa before we take off.”

“You can put Felicity in the guest room and I guess Oliver could use Barry’s old room.” Joe said.

“Don’t be silly dad. They’re engaged. They’re going to share the guest room.” Iris said as she led the way upstairs.

Joe frowned. He didn’t remember Barry saying anything about Oliver and Felicity being engaged or when he talked to them a few hours ago.

“Dad?” Iris stopped and looked at him. “Is there a problem?”

“ No.” Joe said. “I guess we didn’t ask that question earlier today.”

Felicity looked at Oliver who just nodded her forward. She was sure that Detective West was going to ask them about it later.

Iris turned to the left and opened the door to a medium sized room with a full sized bed and a chest.

“It’s not very big bed but it is cozy.” Iris said with a smile.

“Thanks. It looks great.” Oliver said as he put the bags he was carrying at the foot of the bed. “Felicity is a cuddler so we really don’t need that much space.”

Felicity started to laugh but she caught herself. “Oliver is really the cuddler. He just doesn’t like to admit it. Do you Honey?”

Oliver blushed a little and just gave her a smirk.

Barry raised an eyebrow at that. He had no idea how a man that could shoot an arrow into somebody’s leg and wiggle it to get information could be a cuddler.

Iris smacked Barry on the arm. “Stop that. They are so cute.”

Barry looked at Oliver and caught the glare that he shot at him. “Yeah. They are really cute. We are going downstairs. Come on down when you get settled.”

“Okay.” Felicity said as she pulled out three dresses from her suitcase and went to hang them in the closet.

Oliver reached over and pulled out the penguin pajamas from Felicity’s suitcase. He held them up when she turned around. “You didn’t bring the rainbow ones I like.”

“Sorry, Honey, but you ripped the buttons off the top last time I wore them and I haven’t gotten a chance to put them back on.” Felicity smirked. She could play that game too.  

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her. “You weren’t taking it off fast enough. You know I’m impatient.”

“I know, Honey.” Felicity winked at him. “I’ll strip faster for you next time.”

Oliver winked back. “You had better.”  

Iris and Barry stood there looking at Oliver and Felicity with their mouths open in shock.

“We’re going to wait downstairs with the cocoa.” Barry finally said as he pushed Iris out the door. He closed the door behind them with a quick motion.

Oliver held up his hand and they listened as Barry and Iris went down the stairs.

“Okay the coast is clear. I’ll sleep on the floor. We will never fit in this bed together.” Oliver said.

“You will not. You and Sara fit on that narrow cot so we will fit in this much bigger bed.” Felicity said. “We are cuddlers, remember? I have no idea how you know that I have rainbow pajamas. Have you been spying on me from some rooftop somewhere?”

“No. Dig told me. He said they were cute.” Oliver said.

“Oh!” Felicity nodded. “So they think we are horny and wild now. Thanks for that.”

Oliver smirked. “What are men with eight packs and all sorts of other chesty muscles good for if not to make people think we are wild and horny?”

“Oh god! You heard all of that?” Felicity said.

“The street was quiet and you and Iris weren’t.” Oliver said. “Come on Wifey. Let’s go have some cocoa and get some sleep.”

“Wifey?” Felicity looked at Oliver and giggled.

Oliver shrugged. “I was just trying it out. If you don’t like it I’ll try something else.”

“I like it.” Felicity looped her arm around his and they went downstairs.

Joe was sitting on the sofa when they came down. “I don’t remember you two saying you were engaged earlier today.”

“We haven’t made an announcement yet.” Oliver said as he sat in a chair. He pulled Felicity down on his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Felicity put her arm around his shoulders and rubbed his bicep absentmindedly. She was getting into the ‘we are together’ thing.

“Are you and Oliver light sleepers because Dad is a very light sleeper.” Iris said as she sat the tray of mugs of cocoa on the coffee table. It was her roundabout way of warning them to be quiet when they were having sex.

“So is Oliver.” Felicity said as she leaned over and picked up two cups of cocoa. She handed one to Oliver. “I can sleep through almost anything.”

Oliver frowned. He blew on the top of the cocoa and didn’t say anything. He took a sip and sighed.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Barry asked as he sat on the sofa between Iris and Joe.

“We have an appointment with the lawyer in the morning. Then we have to ask the court for a paternity test.” Oliver said. “I’m not sure how that is going to happen. That was as much as Laurel told me over the phone. We are going to see a friend of hers who left Starling City after the siege. Joanna De La Vega is her name.”

“I remember her. She is the one whose brother was killed in the line of duty. He was a firefighter.” Felicity said.

“Yeah. She worked with Laurel at CNRI for a while.” Oliver said. “They went to law school together, I think.”

“I hope she doesn’t say anything to Laurel. I still think you should have told her what’s going on.” Felicity said.

“That is a conversation you have to have face to face not on the phone.” Oliver said. “I really hope her father won’t say anything. He always thought I was a frat boy bum and not good enough for her. He could use what he knows to prove that point.”

“You’re not with her now and you haven’t been in years. He’ll just be happy and not say anything.” Felicity said.

“So who did you tell her was looking for the custody lawyer?” Barry asked.

Oliver grinned. “I just said a friend of mine. She didn’t ask for a name. She assumed it was one of my buddies from my club days. She knows that crowd and she would believe one of them would need a custody lawyer.”

“Sounds like a fun bunch.” Joe said sarcastically.

“We were young and stupid. We didn’t realize there are consequences to everything you do in life even the good decisions you make.” Oliver said.

“Seems like you learned that lesson.” Joe said.

“I learned it the hard way.” Oliver looked into the half empty cup in his hand. “The really hard way.”

Felicity kissed him on the top of the head and caressed his shoulder. Oliver looked up at her with a soft look on his face. It was like they had a whole conversation with a single look between them.

Barry and Joe looked at each other and then back at Oliver and Felicity. They didn’t know that Oliver Queen had a soft side.

Iris just sighed with romantic delight as she watched the couple do what they do best. 

“We better get some rest.” Felicity finally said. “We will see you all tomorrow.”

“I’m going to come down to the police station to check on the progress of the case. If that’s okay? Oliver said to Joe.

“Yeah. I hope we will have more to tell you when you get there.” Joe said.

“Thanks for the cocoa. It was really good.” Felicity said as she took the cup from Oliver and put them both on the table. She stood up and moved out of the way so Oliver could get up. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Oliver and Felicity walked up the stairs to their room after saying goodnight to everyone.

Joe turned to Barry and gave him a look. “When exactly did that start?”

Barry shrugged. “I think it’s been heading there for a while now. You know how things get when you work close with people.”

“Yeah but I’m not gonna be sitting on Eddie’s lap, rubbing his arm, and kissing his head.” Joe said. “I thought that girl was smarter than that. So did Captain Lance, by the way.”

“She knows what she’s getting.” Barry said. “She has been his friend and confidant for almost three years now. She knows the real man inside and she loves him.”

“I think they make a cute couple.” Iris said. “I think you two need to stop being so down on them.”

“Iris, there are things that you don’t know about Oliver Queen.” Joe said. “Things that I’m not totally sure Felicity knows.”

“Oh she knows.” Barry said. “Well, she knows most of it. I think before it goes any father, they will talk about the rest. That’s what I would do. Put all my secrets out there for the one that I love.”

“See Barry gets it.” Iris started to gather the empty mugs back on the tray. “Just be happy for them, Dad.”

Joe looked at Barry and realized that he wasn’t going to convince his daughter of anything that night. “Fine.”

Barry got up. “I have to get going. It’s late and I have to be at work early in the morning.”

“If you wait until I load the dishwasher, I’ll drive you home.” Iris said as she carried the tray into the kitchen.

“No thanks. I think I want to walk.” Barry said, “Night Joe.”

“Night Barry. See you at work.” Joe said.

Barry left and was out of sight before the door closed all the way.

Joe got up and went into the kitchen. “Iris, I don’t want you to think that I don’t want them to be happy but marriage is very serious and a long term commitment. I just hope they both know what they are in for.”

Iris smiled at her dad. “I know and you don’t have to worry. I’m not going to get any ideas and run off with Eddie and elope. I’m not ready to be someone’s wife.”

“Not even Eddie’s?” Joe asked.

“No Dad.” Iris shut the dishwasher and turned it on. She gave Joe a kiss on the cheek. “I better go. Eddie is probably waiting for me. Night Dad.”

“Night.” Joe gave her a kiss on her cheek and watched as she picked up her bag off the kitchen table and left the house.

He sighed and went up the stairs to his bedroom

Upstairs in the guest room, Oliver and Felicity were getting ready for bed.

“What side do you want?” Felicity hung his suits in the closet next to her dresses.

“I guess the one by the window.” Oliver said as he pulled his sweater over his head and threw it in the chair.

Felicity turned around in time to see his jeans hit the floor. “Um. Oliver.”

“We are engaged, remember? Felicity, it’s not like you haven’t seen me in my underwear.” Oliver grinned as he watched her look him up and down slowly. He turned his back to her and pulled sweats and a tee shirt out of his duffle bag.

Felicity got a good look at his ass and she shook her head at the urge she had to rip the black boxer briefs off of him.

“What?” Oliver grinned at her. He was amused at the look on her face.

“It’s nothing.” Felicity blushed and reached for her pajamas on the bed. “Turn around and no peeking.”

Oliver laughed and turned his back to her as he pulled on the sweats and tee shirt. By the time he had tied the drawstring on the sweats, he heard the bed squeak.

Oliver turned around and looked at her sitting in the bed waiting for him. It was an image he wanted to see for the rest of his life. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and it squeaked again.

Felicity started to giggle. “It’s squeaks. I hope you don’t move a lot in your sleep.”

Oliver laughed. “I don’t sleep.”

“But you are going to rest.” Felicity said. “We are going to have a tough day and you need to be rested.”

“I will try to rest. It won’t be easy with all those penguins in the bed with us.” Oliver teased.

Felicity took off her glasses and rolled her eyes at him. She put them on the night table and scooted down into the covers. She patted the bed next to her.

Oliver got under the covers and pulled her close. He rubbed her back as he waited for her to find a spot on his shoulder.

“Oliver, are you going to be upset if they don’t let you see him tomorrow?” Felicity asked quietly.

“I will have to deal with whatever happens.” Oliver sighed. “I have you to keep me from doing something stupid, remember?”

“Wow. I’m gonna be a mom.” Felicity said. “I never thought I would get to do that this soon.”

“If you don’t want to, I will understand.” Oliver said softly.

“I want to do it.” Felicity said as she rubbed his chest with her hand. “Connor is going to have a really big family. I wonder if Sandra had much family.”

“I don’t remember. I guess we will find out tomorrow.” Oliver said.

“Close your eyes.” Felicity stroked his cheek.

Oliver closed his eyes and tightened his arm around Felicity’s waist. He took a deep breath and started to relax.

Felicity smiled and closed her eyes.

They were both startled in the morning when the alarm on Felicity’s cell went off right next to her glasses on the night table.

Oliver made a face as Felicity reached over to shut it off.

“Oliver, we better get dressed.” Felicity said as she looked at the phone in her hand.

“We just closed our eyes. It can’t be morning already.” Oliver rubbed his face with his hands.

“It’s seven in the morning. We must have fallen asleep really quick.” Felicity said.

“I slept?” Oliver sat up threw back the covers and swung his feet onto the floor. “You go take a shower first and I’ll go in after you. I wonder if there is some coffee downstairs.” 

Felicity jumped up and started to gather her clothes and things. “We may have to wait until we leave and get some on the way. God, I hope not. I really need the caffeine.”

Oliver stretched and there was a series of pops and cracks.

“Ew!” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “You do that every morning?”

Oliver nodded. “It’s from the wear and tear of the vigilante life style. Attractive, isn’t it?”

Felicity frowned. “You need a chiropractor.”

“I need a normal life.” Oliver said. He stretched one more time with a groan.

“We both do.” Felicity said. “Go find the caffeine and I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Oliver nodded. He went to the door and was about to open it.

“Oliver, you may want to retie your sweats they are a little loose.” Felicity said. “I know you don’t have much modesty but maybe you should be a little more aware while we are here.”

Oliver looked back at her and pulled up his sweats and retied the drawstring. He smirked at her and said. “Yes Wifey. Better?”

“Much.” Felicity said with a smile.

By the time Felicity was out of the shower and dressed Oliver had a cup of coffee waiting for her in the kitchen. She went downstairs to get it. He kissed her and handed it to her on his way to the shower.

Joe was standing there in the kitchen with a cup in his hands. He looked at her seriously. He watched as Felicity inhaled the steam and took a sip.

“This is heaven. Thank you for the caffeine.” Felicity said with a smile. She noticed that Joe didn’t smile back at her. “What’s wrong?” 

“You really want to marry him? Cause he’s nuts.” Joe said bluntly.

“He isn’t as nuts as you think. He had to learn a lot of things to survive. Some things he had no choice. I know you heard what Captain Lance said.” Felicity took another sip. “I know Oliver better than anyone except maybe Dig. It wasn’t easy for him and I know that’s really not an excuse, but he has seen more horrible things than we can ever imagine.”

Joe looked into his cup. “So you are okay with everything he does?”

“I have been by his side for a long time and if I wasn’t okay with it I would have left a long time ago.” Felicity said. “He is trying to do what he does without killing anyone. Give him some credit for that.”

Joe nodded. “I bet you had something to do with that.”

Felicity shrugged. “I help him protect the city and the people he loves.”

“Does he love you?” Joe was blunt again.

“Yes. He does and I love him.” Felicity said confidently. “He won’t always do what he does. There are others that will take his place in time.”

“Like Barry?” Joe asked.

“And Roy. He wants them to be ready to take over when he’s done then he can just be their mentor and train them for the job of protecting their cities.”

“Sounds like a great plan but he has to live long enough to see that day.” Joe said. “He may not.”  

“You’re not saying anything that we haven’t thought or talked about.” Felicity said. “So far, we’ve been lucky.”

“Luck runs out.” Joe said seriously.

“You might to want to tell that to Barry too.” Oliver said from the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Oliver stood in the doorway of the kitchen in a dark blue suit. “Felicity, we need to get going. I know that I’m known for being late but I don’t think it’s a good idea in this case.”

“Do you have the address so I can put it in the GPS?” Felicity put her cup in the sink.

“Yeah.” Oliver held out a scrap of paper for her to look at.

Felicity took the paper from him and nodded. “We had better go. This is downtown and there is going to be traffic.”

“I hope it goes well and you won’t have to go through a lot to get your son.” Joe said.

“Thank you Detective. I hope that too.” Oliver said as he walked out the door behind Felicity. 

They got in the van and followed the directions on the GPS to a tall building near the center of the city. They paid for parking in a nearby lot and walked the half of a block back to the building.

They checked the directory on the wall and went up to the third floor. Joanna De La Vega was part of a law firm that dealt with civil cases and family law.

There were a few people waiting in the lobby when Felicity and Oliver stepped off the elevator. Oliver walked up to the receptionist and smiled.

“I’m Oliver Queen. I have an appointment with Ms. De La Vega.” Oliver said.

The receptionist looked at the computer screen and nodded. “I’ll let her know that you are here.”

“Thank you.” Oliver turned and motioned for Felicity to join him.

The receptionist put down the phone and turned to Oliver. “You can wait over there she will be with you in a minute.”

Oliver and Felicity walked over and sat on a leather sofa in the waiting area.

“It’s going to be okay.” Felicity said. She could feel him tensing up as they sat there. She reached out and held his hand.

“I know I just don’t like waiting while he is in that place all alone.” Oliver said. “I know how I would feel. I would feel lost and unwanted.”

“He isn’t lost anymore and he is definitely wanted.” Felicity said.

Oliver squeezed her hand. “Yes. He is wanted. He was always wanted but my mother thought that it would be better that I didn’t have anything to want.”

Felicity pulled his hand into her lap. There wasn’t anything she could say that would make Oliver feel better about what his mother had done so she just concentrated on giving him support.

Joanna came out of her office and smiled when she saw Oliver. “Hi Oliver. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

Oliver and Felicity stood up. They still held hands. It was almost as if Oliver was holding on to Felicity to keep him from getting lost in the sea of his emotions.

“The last time was when you still worked at CNRI with Laurel.” Oliver said.

“You have an appointment. Is there anything that I can do for you?” Joanna asked.

“I need a lawyer. May we go to your office? It’s complicated and it’s going to take a few minutes to explain.” Oliver said.

Joanna nodded. “Sure it’s this way.”

“Do you want me to wait out here?” Felicity asked.

“No.” Oliver shook his head. He gave her hand another squeeze to let her know that he needed her more that he wanted to say out loud.

Joanna looked at them and wondered what was up with them. The last time Joanna talked to Laurel, she had said that Oliver was dating her sister, Sara. But it had been a long time since she had spoken with Laurel.

Joanna motioned them to follow her and led them into a large bright office. “Let’s have a seat and you can explain what you need a lawyer for here in Central City.”

Oliver and Felicity sat on a small floral sofa and Joanna sat across from them in a matching overstuffed chair.

“I need a lawyer to get custody of my son.” Oliver said. “His name is Connor Hawke and he is eight years old. He’s in foster care right now. His mother was murdered and his stepfather dropped him off.”

“You’re sure he is your son?” Joanna asked.

“The stepfather told social services that I was and I did know his mother.” Oliver paused to gather himself.

“Her name was Sandra Hawke and Oliver and she were together briefly.” Felicity said. “There is proof that Oliver’s mother paid her off to get out of town and tell Oliver that she had a miscarriage.”

Joanna was speechless.

“Felicity found the two one million dollar withdrawals on one of my mother’s accounts. There are two deposits of the same amount made to an account in Sandy’s name around the same time.” Oliver told her.

“Wow. That was a lot of money.” Joanna said. “Do you have proof of the payoffs?”

“Yes I have it.” Felicity said. “I can email it to you. I have proof of the withdrawals from Moira Queen’s account and the deposits to the account in Sandra Hawke’s name. I also have a copy of the birth certificate for Connor that has the father listed as unknown.”

“How did you get the bank account information for Sandra Hawke?” Joanna asked.

“I hacked into the bank’s records.” Felicity said.

“You know that’s illegal.” Joanna said.

“Well I did it in front of Captain Lance and Detective West so ….” Felicity said with a shrug.

“Really?” Joanna looked at Oliver who just nodded. “They didn’t say anything?”

“Nope. It’s not like they haven’t seen me do things like that before.” Felicity said. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Well. If they didn’t arrest you then I’m not going to say a word. Send me the email and I’ll get the paperwork started.” Joanna picked up a note pad and wrote down her email address and handed it to Felicity. “The first thing we need to do is petition the court for a paternity test. Since his mother was murdered, I may be able to ask for emergency status. It will move things along more quickly. The paternity test will take a couple of weeks at least.”

Felicity had pulled her table out of her bag to send the email. She winced when she heard that it would take weeks for the paternity test. She knew that was not what Oliver needed to hear at the moment.

Felicity reached out and put her hand on his as it lay on his lap.

Oliver turned his hand to let their fingers intertwine.

“I have a friend that will do it faster. If that is allowed of course.” Oliver said. “That way he doesn’t have to be there any longer than can be helped.”

“I will put that in the petition. What is your friend’s name?” Joanna asked.

“Dr. Caitlin Snow. She is at Star labs.” Oliver said. “How long will it take after you put in the petition?”

“I can get things started now. The samples for the paternity test can be done today. Have they let you see him?” Joanne asked.

“I didn’t think I could.” Oliver said. He glanced at Felicity. “I thought I had to have proof that he was mine first.”

“I see. So if you get custody, you will take him back to Starling City?” Joanna asked.

“Yes.” Oliver said. “I know I will need to show that I have somewhere to live and an income.”

“Do you?” Joanna asked.

“Oliver lives with me and we’re engaged. I have a really good income too. It’s enough for all three of us.” Felicity said as she sent the email on her tablet. “We have a two bedroom apartment so Connor will have his own room.”

“Okay.” Joanna said. “Have you told Laurel about all this?”

“Why?” Felicity asked. “This really isn’t her business. I’m going to be Connor’s step mom not her.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “I haven’t told her yet. I didn’t think she would react well. I was supposed to be with her when Connor was conceived.”  

“You’re probably right.” Joanna said. “I’m not going to tell her so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Thank you.” Oliver said.

Joanna went over to her desk and pulled up the email that Felicity had just sent her. She sent the attachments to the printer. She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number. “I need to speak to Judge Harrold. I have an emergency petition for custody.”

Oliver turned to Felicity and whispered. “I live with you?”

“Well. We are engaged.” Felicity whispered back. “When we get home you’ll bring your stuff over and make yourself at home. We need to put his room in order anyway.”

Oliver sighed and looked at Joanna then back at Felicity. “I wonder how long this is going to take. Even with the emergency petition it could be a while.”

“You should ask. Maybe we can visit with him until things are settled.” Felicity gave his hand a squeeze. “It will make both of you feel better.”

Joanna walked back over to them. “Good news they will let you see him today. You need to have your friend meet you there so she can take the samples for the paternity test.”

“Thank you.” Oliver said as he stood up. “What time should we be there?”

“The judge set the meeting for twelve thirty. Don’t be late!” Joanna held out her hand to Oliver. “I will messenger the paperwork over as soon as I get it done.”

“Thank you.” Felicity stood. “We better go to the police station and see if there have been any leads.”

Oliver nodded. “You have my number if there is something else today?”

“Yes. It’s already in the file from where you set up the appointment. I hope the police find your son’s mother’s killer.” Joanna said.                    

Oliver nodded. He and Felicity walked out of the office and went to the elevator and stepped in when it came.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

“You don’t have to come, Felicity. I think they are just going to let me see him for a few minutes then Caitlin will take the samples for the test.” Oliver said.

“If you’re going to go see him then I’m coming with you.” Felicity said. “You shouldn’t do this alone. Besides it will look less creepy if you have someone with you.”

“Creepy?” Oliver said.

“If we go in there together, we are showing them we will be a family.” Felicity said. “If you go in there alone, you may do something or say something that will look a little strange.”

“So you will be there to interpret for me like you always do?” Oliver smiled at her.  

“Isn’t that what wives are supposed to do?” Felicity smiled up at him.

“We aren’t married yet.” Oliver said. Oliver blushed a little as Felicity took his hand when the elevator doors opened and led him out to the van.

They got into the van and Oliver leaned back in the driver’s seat. He put his hands over his face.

“What is it?” Felicity asked.      

“What do I do after we do this test? Do I promise to take him home with me? Is it fair to bring him into this life of mine?” Oliver leaned his head on the steering wheel.

“What do you want to do? What does your heart tell you?” Felicity asked. She put her hand on his chest to calm him.

Oliver looked at her. “I want my son. But Felicity, I’m not father material. Maybe I should just leave him here.”

“In foster care? I will help you as much as you want me to but you have to want it in your heart. He needs a father that wants him.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her with wet eyes. “But is that me? I may want him but Felicity; you know that I am not whole. I’m broken. Can I really give him the love he needs?”

“You have a big heart, Oliver. I think you can love him as much as you love Thea or me. You have been healing since you came home from the island. You’re not as broken as you think you are. I see it. Why don’t you?” Felicity looked him in the eyes.

Oliver put his hand over hers on his chest. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all you can do. I think you’re just nervous about meeting him. It will be okay. I’m going to be right here with you.” Felicity said.

“I think you’re right about me being nervous. What do I say when he asks where I’ve been all his life? What do I say when I suddenly have an eight year old boy living with me? With us?” Oliver asked her.

“You tell the truth. Your mother kept him from you and his mother is dead.” Felicity said. “The people that care about you will understand. We will be here to help you.”

Oliver wiped his eyes and started the van. They headed over to the Central City police department.

Felicity called Caitlin at Star Labs to tell her when and where they were going to need her to be to take samples for the paternity test.

“Hi Felicity.” Caitlin answered. “Barry told me what’s going on. I’ll be happy to do the test for Oliver.”

“We really appreciate that. If you couldn’t, it could take weeks before we would have the results. Oliver and I don’t think he should stay there any longer than he has to.”  

“That’s awful. I didn’t realize there was such a backlog. When and where do you need me to be?” 

“We have to be at social services at twelve thirty for a visit and that is when we will have the samples taken for the paternity test.”

“Twelve thirty at social services. I got it. I will see you and Oliver there.”

“Thanks Caitlin.” Felicity gave Oliver the thumbs up and he nodded.   

“Not a problem, Felicity.” Caitlin said before the line disconnected.

“Barry filled her in so she will meet us there.” Felicity said as she put her phone back in her bag. “The police station is up ahead on the right.”

“I see it.” Oliver pulled into a parking spot and turned off the motor. “Why do I hate going in a police station so much?”

“Misspent youth?” Felicity teased. “We just need to find Detective West. He will tell us what they have and then we can go.”

Oliver opened the door and got out. Felicity met him at the front of the van. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Oliver looked down and realized that they had been holding hands all day. It gave him a strange feeling of comfort to know she was with him in this.

They walked into the police station and the first person that they saw was Barry.

“Hey! How did it go with the lawyer?” Barry asked.

“We will get to see him today.” Felicity said. “Caitlin is going to meet us at social services so she can take the samples for the paternity test.”

“Where is Detective West?” Oliver asked. “We want to know what is going on with the case.”

“I’ll take you to him but I can fill you in on most of it.” Barry hesitated. “There is something else you should know. Armitage was found dead this morning at a private air strip just north of the city. It looks like the same shooter. It was the same caliber and wound pattern. Two shots to the heart.”

“Is there any other evidence?” Felicity asked. “Have they checked the traffic cameras and things to see if there were any vehicles leaving the scene?”

“They’re waiting on a warrant.” Barry said. “Ballistics can’t find the make and model of gun that the bullets came from. That’s what is so strange.”

“Sounds like a contract hit.” Oliver said. “Maybe they should expand to weapons made outside the US.”

“They did but there is still no match.” Barry said.

While they were standing there, Detective West and Detective Eddie Thawne came up to them.

“Mr. Queen.” Detective West greeted him. “I guess Barry has been telling you about the case.”

“He has. Have you gotten the warrant yet for the traffic cams?” Oliver asked.

“We don’t even know if they will give us any information.” Eddie said. “I’m Eddie Thawne, by the way.”

“Yeah. Felicity said you and Iris were seeing each other.” Oliver glanced over at Barry.

“If you need some help with the traffic cams, I would be glad to help.” Felicity said.

“We have techs for that but thanks.” Eddie said.

Detective West smiled. “We have to wait for the warrant. This isn’t Startling City. We can’t let you just hack into the system.”

Felicity shrugged. “Just thought I’d ask.”

“Well. We can’t ask but if you do...” Detective West grinned.

Felicity smiled. “I understand.”

Eddie looked at Joe. “There is no way she can get into the system. The city just put in new firewalls and encryptions.”

“How much?” Felicity asked.

“How much what?” Eddie replied.

“How much do you want to bet on it.” Felicity had a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Fine. Fifty bucks says you can’t get in.” Eddie said.

Oliver looked at Barry then back at Eddie. “Maybe you shouldn’t bet so much unless you have it to lose.”

“She’ll never get in so it’s just an easy fifty for me.” Eddie looked at Felicity. “Okay, so prove you can get in.”

“Do you have a conference room for me to use?” Felicity asked.

Joe crooked his finger at them and led them into a conference room down the hall.

Felicity sat down at the table and pulled out her tablet. She entered a few codes and went through the firewalls like they weren’t there. She held out her hand for the fifty dollars.

Eddie looked at Joe and Barry. He pulled a fifty out of his wallet and put it in Felicity’s hand. “You know we can’t use anything she finds.”

“No but it will help us get a lead on what the killer was driving and we may even see a face.” Barry said.

“First, what time was Sandra killed?” Felicity asked.

“The coroner said between ten and eleven in the morning.” Joe said. “She was living at Central City Gardens. She had a ground floor apartment.”

“That’s on Cooper Street.” Barry said.

Felicity pulled up the traffic camera images from the time and place they told her. There was one vehicle that stood out. A black SUV was at the scene with no license plates. “There are no plates on this SUV. It must be the killer’s car. Wait! I think I can get a face off the side mirror.”

“Can she really do that?” Eddie asked.

Oliver and Barry nodded and Joe just smirked. 

“Oh frack!” Felicity said. “I know who this is. The Arrow has had dealings with him. He works for ARGUS these days. His name is Floyd Lawton.”

“Deadshot?” Oliver said half to himself.

Joe looked at Oliver and got a chill from the look on his face.

“That would explain why they can’t match the ballistics to a known gun. His weapons are custom made.” Felicity said. “Two shots to the heart would match with his pattern too.”

“Excuse me a moment, I need to make a phone call.” Oliver said. He gave Felicity a look which made her think someone was about to get introduced to the pointy end of an arrow.

Felicity covered her tracks on the hack and closed the windows before she turned off her tablet. “You realize that there will be nothing there when you get the warrant. ARGUS doesn’t leave breadcrumbs.”

“How would they know?” Eddie asked. “And how would you know who the Arrow has dealt with?”

“ARGUS knows what you had for breakfast on your tenth birthday.” Felicity said. “That footage and anything from the second murder will be gone in a few minutes. To answer your second question, I do some consulting for the police department and they work with the Arrow.”

“Oliver is calling Lyla isn’t he?” Barry asked.

“Probably not Lyla. Amanda Waller is my guess.” Felicity said.

“Who is Amanda Waller?” Eddie asked.

“Your very worst nightmare in a pair of Manolo Blahniks.” Felicity said. “The six inch stilettos, of course.”

“How does Oliver know this woman?” Eddie asked.

“She’s responsible for his very worst nightmares.” Felicity said cryptically. She looked at the clock on the wall. She put her tablet back in her bag. “We have to go. Hey Barry, I’ve been thinking you could help us with Connor. How about some dinner with a side of advice?”

“Sure.” Barry nodded. “Tell me when and I’ll be there.”

Felicity got up and went out into the hall to find Oliver.

“She is really scarier than I even imagined.” Joe said. “She got through that encryption like it was nothing.”

“That is why she is the best hacker there is.” Barry said. “She can get past anything to get any information she needs.”

“Does she know who the Arrow is?” Eddie asked.

Barry shrugged. He looked at Joe who was looking at the floor. 

Felicity didn’t have to look for Oliver. He was right outside the door.

“Well?” Felicity asked.

“They only wanted Armitage and Sandy. Connor is safe. Amanda didn’t know he was mine. I thought she would have known. She seems to know everything else about me.” Oliver looked annoyed.

“I guess she doesn’t know everything then. You know that still doesn’t make me feel better. It kinda scares me just a little.” Felicity said.

Oliver reached out for her hand. “We had better get to social services. It’s almost time.”     


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Oliver paced in the visiting room at social services. His brow was becoming more and more furrowed the longer he waited.

“Sit down and relax.” Felicity said. “They said it would be a little while. They had to get him from school, remember?”

Oliver sat down and leaned forward. “It’s been almost twenty minutes.”

Felicity laughed. “He's even late like you.”

Oliver looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Felicity shrugged. “I was just trying to lighten the mood in here.”

The door opened and Caitlin walked in. Oliver got up and started to pace again.

“Am I late?” Caitlin put her medical bag on the chair next to Felicity. “Dr. Wells was asking all sorts of questions and I couldn’t get away any sooner.”

“What did Wells want?” Oliver asked.

“He didn’t understand why we were acting as your personal DNA lab. I explained to him that the little boy was in foster care and it could be weeks if you went through the regular process.” Caitlin said. “Sometimes, I think he acts like Barry is the only thing that we should be concerned with. He doesn’t realize how much you have helped us set up our operation.”

Oliver looked at Felicity with a look that he was right. Oliver had felt that Wells was hiding something dangerous and one day it would come out at the worst time.

Felicity looked at Oliver and just frowned. She turned back to Caitlin. “They haven’t brought Connor in yet so you’re not late.”

“Oh thank god.” Caitlin said. “I thought I had missed the whole thing.”      

The door opened and a woman and a small boy walked in.

The woman looked at the three of them in the room before she spoke. “I’m Mrs. Clarke. I am the social worker on Connor’s case. This is Connor.”

Oliver looked at Connor and smiled. He stepped over and knelt down so he could be at eye level. “Hi Buddy. I’m Oliver.”

“Are you my real dad?” Connor asked.

“I think so but we have to take a special test to make sure.” Oliver glanced back at Felicity. He smiled at Connor. “I have someone for you to meet. Her name is Felicity. She is part of my life and she will be part of yours too.”

Felicity stood up and walked over to them. “Hi Connor. I’m going to be Oliver’s wife. That would make me your step mom.”

“You’re pretty.” Connor said.

“Yeah and she is scary smart too.” Oliver said. “She knows everything there is to know about computers.”

Connor looked up at Felicity with awe. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Oliver said. “She’ll be the one to help you with your math homework. That’s our friend Caitlin. She is going to do the test for us. Are you ready for that?”

“I don’t know.” Connor looked a little afraid.

“Tell you what. I’ll go first and hold your hand when it’s your turn.” Oliver said. He pointed to the chairs behind them. “Let’s go sit down over there.”

“Hi Connor. This is to make sure that Oliver is your dad. I’m going to take this swab and rub the inside of his cheek and then take another one and do the same to you. It’s not going to hurt.” Caitlin put on gloves and opened the swab package. “Open up Oliver.”

Oliver opened his mouth and Caitlin swabbed his cheek. She put the swab in the sample container and put his initials on it.

“Ready Connor?” Caitlin asked.

Connor took Oliver’s hand and nodded. He opened his mouth and made a face when Caitlin swabbed his cheek.

Caitlin put the second swab in another sample container. She marked it and put it with the other in a baggy. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“It was gross.” Connor said.

“He’s right. It was gross.” Oliver said.

Caitlin looked at Felicity who just shrugged. “I better go and get this started. I will have the preliminary results in twenty four hours but the full test takes forty eight.”

“Thanks Caitlin.” Oliver said.

“Thanks for doing this. We didn’t want to wait forever to get it done.” Felicity said.

“Anything I can do.” Caitlin said as she picked up her bag and went to leave.

“I need to see your identification for the record.” Mrs. Clarke said to Caitlin.

“Sure.” She pulled her driver’s license out and her badge from Star Labs. “Is that enough?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Mrs. Clarke wrote down something in the file she was holding. She handed Caitlin a form. “This is the case number and all the information you will need to submit the results to the court.”

Caitlin took it and put it in her bag. She turned and looked at the little boy behind her. “Bye Connor.”

“Bye.” Connor said.

Felicity sat on the chair on the other side of Connor. “Connor, do you need anything where you’re staying?”

“No.” Connor hesitated. “They won’t let me go to my school. I have to go to another one.”

Felicity looked back at Mrs. Clarke.

“Children in foster care go to the local public school. Connor was at Central Academy until he came to us. It’s a private school.” Mrs. Clarke said. “The state won’t pay for private school.”

Oliver sighed. “Connor, I don’t know if you were told this but I don’t live in Central City. Felicity and I live in Starling City. That is where you will be going to school when you come to live with us.”

Connor nodded sadly. “Oh.”

“We have friends here in Central City so we will be visiting.” Felicity said. “What was your favorite subject in school?”

“I like reading and social studies.” Connor said. “Mommy read to me every night. She had lots of books.”

“Sandy was an English major when I knew her.” Oliver said.

“You called my mommy ‘Sandy’?” Connor asked. “She didn’t like that. She said it made her sad.”

“Yeah I did.” Oliver said.

“Why haven’t I seen you before?” Connor asked.

“I didn’t know about you until a couple of days ago. I knew your mommy but I didn’t think you had been born.” Oliver paused. He didn’t know what to say to him.

Felicity stepped in. “Your grandmother did something really mean. She made your mommy tell him a lie that you weren’t going to be born. I’m sure your mommy didn’t want to but your grandmother was really mean. Do you understand?”

“I think so.” Connor said. He looked up at Oliver. “We look like each other.”

“Yeah we do.” Oliver said. “Do you like sports?”

“I was learning to ride a horse.” Connor said. “I played t-ball last summer.”

“My sister Thea rides horses. Maybe you can go with her sometime.” Oliver said. “I know she still goes sometimes.”

“Did she come to meet me too?” Connor asked.

“No. She had to work.” Felicity said.

Mrs. Clarke cleared her throat. “We should get him back to the group home now. This is the information for the service for his mother, if you wish to attend.”

“If it’s alright, we would like to take him to the service.” Felicity said as she took the paper the social worker was holding out.

“I will have him here. I can’t let you take him on your own. I have to go with him.” Mrs. Clarke said.

“We understand.” Oliver said. He turned to Connor. “Felicity and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Connor hugged Oliver suddenly.

Oliver hugged him back and closed his eyes for a moment. “It will be okay, Buddy. Just hang in there a little while longer.”

Connor pulled back and nodded. He hugged Felicity and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Connor went to the door and waved before Mrs. Clarke took his hand and left.

Oliver put his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on his knees. “I hate my mother so much right now. I should have been in his life. It wasn’t right what she did.”

“I know.” Felicity put her arm around his shoulders. She kissed his cheek. “We should get out of here. I need the computers at Star Labs to do some digging into why Sandra was part of Waller’s plan.”

Oliver wiped his face. He took a deep breath and straightened up. “I really want to know that too. Amanda wouldn’t tell me. I wonder what Armitage did to cross her.”

“Knowing her, it wouldn’t take much.” Felicity said. She stood up and held out her hand to him.

Oliver took her hand and they left the building and headed for the van. When they got to the van, Oliver handed her the keys.

“You want me to drive?” Felicity looked at him. “You always say it makes you nervous when I drive.”

“I can’t right now. I’m too angry to keep from running over someone.” Oliver said.

“I did run over someone.” Felicity said.

“That doesn’t count.” Oliver said. “It was part of the mission.”

“Oh. So I can run over people when it’s part of the mission but not when it’s not.” Felicity said.

“Just drive, Felicity. I don’t have the patience to do it right now.” Oliver said.

They got in the van and Felicity started the motor and pulled out of the parking place.

Oliver looked out the window with his face away from her. “Do you think he will be alright there?”

“We are moving to get him out of there as quickly as we can, Oliver. We have already cut weeks off the time he would be there.” Felicity said. “I don’t think it will take too much longer. We need to come up with a plan for our night job.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver looked at her.

“We have two fathers now. We are going to have to do some creative organizing so that you and Dig aren’t always in danger.” Felicity said.

“Dig will never go for being sidelined and neither will I.” Oliver said.

“I know and that’s the problem.” Felicity glanced over at him. “Lyla and I really don’t want to be single moms. So maybe you two could suck it up and get with the program.”

Oliver looked at her and frowned. He knew she was right but he would never admit it to her.      


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Felicity and Oliver walked into Star Labs. Felicity carried her bag to the small work table.

“Hey you guys.” Cisco said as he came from the lab area. “Caitlin told me that you guys are having a kid.”

Oliver glared at him.

“Uh, I mean.” Cisco looked at Felicity. “You have a kid.”

“Yes. I do. Do you really need me here for this?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“I want you to sit down and wait while I do this. It’s not going to take that long.” Felicity said.

“Mr. Queen!” Dr. Wells rolled into the room. “I have an issue with you using this lab for your personal needs.”

“Fine. If you don’t want to cooperate with us then we won’t cooperate with you.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “How long would it take you to remove all the software and upgrades you added to their system?”    

“Less than an hour.” Felicity said. “Do you really want to push this, Dr. Wells? I have no problem doing what Oliver asked. Team Arrow has been very helpful in setting up your operations.”

“I see. So that is the way it is. If we don’t help you then you won’t help us. I will allow my team to cooperate with your team but let’s not make a habit of it.” Dr. Wells relented.

Oliver nodded. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Felicity pulled her laptop out of her bag and opened it. “I need to do some research and your servers are faster than the free Wi-Fi at the coffee shop.”

“By all means, I won’t stop you. I will be in my office.” Dr. Wells said. He turned around and rolled out of the room.

Felicity started to dig for information. “Oliver, did you really have to do that?”

“We have been helpful in their operation the least they can do is help us when we need them to.” Oliver said. He leaned over Felicity’s shoulder. “Just focus on what you are doing right now. We need more information.”

“Can I ask what you’re looking up?” Cisco stood next to Felicity.

Felicity looked up and smiled at him. “I’m looking up some background information on Oliver’s alleged baby mama.”

“Oh. You know, I have never seen Dr. Wells act that way to anyone like that before. I don’t know why he doesn’t like you.” Cisco said to Oliver.

“It doesn’t matter right now. Where does Barry train?” Oliver looked around.

“He uses the treadmill mostly. We really don’t have a lot of workout equipment.” Cisco said.

“Hmph.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “I think I’ll run a little. You said my gear was in the van?”

“It’s in the compartment under the backseat. I put clean workout clothes and your regular gear in the duffle.” Felicity said. “Oliver, it looks like they were getting a divorce. There is a court record here for a legal separation. They have only been married about a year. But there are articles from charity events with them as a couple going back for three years.  That wasn’t long. I wonder why they were getting a divorce.”             

“She probably found out what he was doing.” Oliver said. “But that still doesn’t explain why Waller went after her too.”

“If they have been together then she may have traveled with him.” Felicity said. “I’ll check customs to see where she has been in the last three years. I’ll compare it to his records. That may tell us something.” 

“I better get back to the experiment I was doing. If you need anything just yell.” Cisco said as he walked back to the lab.

“Felicity, have you tried to hack into ARGUS?” Oliver asked.

“I can’t do it from here. The server here isn’t encrypted enough for that.” Felicity said. “You think there may be a file on her?”

“There would have to be one if they were running an op with her as the target. I also want you to check for a file on Wells. I have the feeling there is more to him than we know. I could be just be overreacting to him but I doubt it.” Oliver said.

“I trust your instincts.” Felicity said. “I think you may be right. He really doesn’t like you and he doesn’t even know you. I know you aren’t warm and fuzzy but you aren’t a bad person.”

“That is all due to you and you loving me.” Oliver leaned down and gave her a kiss on her shoulder.

Felicity giggled. “I take it back you are fuzzy. That tickles.”

Oliver chuckled. “It’s stubble not fuzz, Felicity.”

“Hey there. Am I interrupting?” Barry asked as he came into the room.

“No.” Oliver straightened up.

“Is it time for dinner?” Felicity asked. “I asked Barry for some advice on Connor over dinner.”

“No. I want to get some time in on the treadmill before dinner.” Barry said. “Did you get to see him?”

“Yeah.” Oliver said. “Why don’t you have somewhere to work out? I could use something to hit or someone to spar with.”

“I usually just run for a while. You know… to get loose.” Barry said.

“Maybe I can come out with you on patrol tonight.” Oliver said. “I’m sure there will be a few people I could hit then.”

“That’s not a good idea. There is an anti-vigilante task force here. It wouldn’t be good if you got arrested when you’re trying to get your son.” Barry said.

“He has a point.” Felicity said. “According to her passport records, she did a lot of traveling to countries that are known hot spots for terrorists and gun runners. His passport records have similar records but it looks like she made more short trips than he did.”

Oliver looked at the screen. “She may have been acting as a courier for him. That is probably what got her killed.”

“I’ll let Joe know what you found.” Barry said. “If you come up with anything else I can pass that on too.”

“Oliver, I’ve hacked all I dare to here. I can get the rest when we go back home.” Felicity said. She looked at Barry. “The encryption here is a lot less secure than at the Arrow Cave. I should probably do something about that.”

“Hold off on any more upgrades for now. I want you to do that thing for me first. I think we have enough on Sandy for now.” Oliver said. “Barry, why don’t we take an early dinner? You can get out on patrol sooner.”

“I like that idea and I am kinda hungry.” Barry said. “Chinese or Big Belly Burger?”

“I’m in the mood for Chinese.” Felicity said.

“Chinese, it is.” Oliver said.

“Great! I know this great place that gives you extra-large servings.” Barry said. “I’ll need the energy for tonight.”  

“Ready?” Oliver asked Felicity.

Felicity looked up at Oliver and nodded. She shut down her laptop and put it in her bag. She got up and waved to Cisco.

Cisco waved back.

Oliver put his hand on Felicity’s back as they walked out the door. 

Barry walked out with them. “So what kind of things do you want to know?”

“Anything you feel comfortable talking about.” Felicity said. “Mostly how you grieved and what we should expect.”

“Okay.” Barry sighed. “I’ll do my best.” 

They reached the van and Oliver opened the driver’s side door.

“Get in the van, Barry.” Oliver said as he got in. “I need you to show me where this place is.”

“Right.” Barry said.

Felicity laughed as she got in the passenger side. “Not really the way you get around anymore, is it?”

“No. I usually just run everywhere.” Barry got into the back seat.

“It’s not far. Just go right out of the parking lot.” Barry said as he leaned forward. “Turn left in three blocks and it’s on the right. Parking is in the back.”

They parked behind the Red Dragon restaurant.

“The side door is over there in the alley.” Barry said as he pointed to a red door with a Chinese lantern hanging next to it.

They got out and Barry led them to the side door. He walked in and a pretty Chinese girl smiled at him.

“Hi Barry. I see you brought some friends today.” The girl said.

“Yeah Becky. They are here for some awesome Chinese food.” Barry smiled back. “This is Becky. She is the granddaughter of the owner.”

“I’ll tell my grandmother you’re here. She will want to say ‘hi’.” Becky showed them to a red leather horseshoe shaped booth and handed them menus.

Felicity got in between of Oliver and Barry.

“Let me know when you’re ready to order.” Becky said as she smiled at Barry one last time before walking away.

Felicity hit Barry with the menu after the girl left. “She is so flirting with you.”

“I know.” Barry said. He blushed. “I’m afraid it’s not going to do any good.”

“Enjoy it.” Oliver said. “Flirt back.”

“But…” Barry wrinkled his nose.

“I know you love Iris but she is still with that detective.” Oliver said. “No sense in not flirting with a pretty girl. Flirting is just flirting as long as it doesn’t go any further.”   

“So you are going to continue to flirt now that we are engaged?” Felicity asked Oliver.

“I don’t flirt.” Oliver looked at the menu. He looked at her and grinned. “Unless it’s with you.”

Felicity gave him an amused look. “Whatever you say Oliver.”

“When did you two get engaged?” Barry asked. “Because the last I heard you two weren’t even together.”

“He asked me to marry him yesterday in the van on the way here.” Felicity said. “I was actually the one who brought up marriage first.”

“Oh so she told you to propose. Why am I not surprised? You do everything she tells you to.” Barry laughed.

“Why does everyone think that?” Oliver said. He looked at Felicity.

“Because you do.” Felicity said with a laugh. “I think it’s sweet.”

“I’m just getting in practice, Wifey.” Oliver winked at her.

“You two are making me lose my appetite.” Barry made a face. “When did you two get all lovey-dovey?”

“When Wifey told me to.” Oliver smirked.

Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

Barry laughed. “I don’t think I have ever seen you like this, Oliver.”

“Can we order or would you two like to keep talking about our relationship?” Felicity said.

“We are going to order. Wifey gets grumpy when she hungry.” Oliver said with a grin. He leaned over and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t you, Wifey?”

“Yes Honey, I do.” Felicity said as she looked at the menu.  

Barry laughed and waved at Becky. She came over to the table to take their order.

Becky smiled at Barry after they told her what they wanted. “I bring it over as soon as its ready.”

“Thanks Becky.” Barry said.

“No trouble at all, Barry.” Becky took the menus they handed her. She blushed and went into to the kitchen to place the order.

“How often do you come in here?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know.” Barry shrugged. “Once or twice a week.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at him with skeptical looks.

“Okay maybe more than that but the food is really good.” Barry said.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Soon after the food came, Barry got serious. He started to open up about his experience with his mother’s death.

“After my mom died I was really angry for a while. It was hard to relate to Joe. I was even angry at him. He was the one that arrested my dad.” Barry told them. “Does Connor seem angry or upset?”

“That would make things hard.” Felicity said. “Connor seems to be more sad than angry but I suppose that may change. He wasn’t angry at Oliver for not being in his life. At least he didn’t say anything about being angry.”

“Felicity tried to explain why I wasn’t in his life before now but I’m not sure he understood. I think we may have to explain it again when he gets older.” Oliver said. “How angry did you get?”

“I was as angry as I can get. I was angry at everyone especially Joe. I think it didn’t help that I saw her body on the floor and I acted out at the funeral. I never really got closure. At least Connor never saw the body at the crime scene. He was at school when she was killed.” Barry said. “The man who killed my mother is still out there. At least I know that I wasn’t crazy and there is another person with super speed.”

“How do you think that was possible back then?” Felicity said.

“There isn’t any evidence but I assume he must have gotten his powers the same way I did.” Barry said. “All I know is that he is here now.”

“Connor is never going to get real closure because it was a hit. There will never be anyone to pay for killing her.” Oliver said. “Waller isn’t going to tell me why unless I force the issue. Then he may not even believe me when I tell him.”

“Didn’t you say it looked like she was acting as his courier?” Felicity reminded Oliver. “That would be enough for Waller to kill her. Maybe she found out about something she shouldn’t.”   

“You mean like discovered that Waller was running an op on her and Armitage?” Oliver said. “That would make sense.”

“He is never going to fully understand all of this at his age.” Barry said. “All he will think about is his mother is dead and his father is a stranger to him. You are going to need some time to get to know each other. You are going have to make sure he knows he is wanted. I thought that Joe took me in because he had to. I didn’t realize at the time that he wanted to do it.”

“That is one thing I can say for sure. I want him in my life. If I had known about him, I would have been in his life from the start.” Oliver said.

Barry smiled. “That is something you need to make sure that he knows. He is going to be leaning on both of you for a while. It takes time to get over a thing like this at his age. What are you going to do about your night job?”

“We haven’t told anyone yet but we are going to have to do some creative scheduling.” Felicity said. “We may need to ask Wildcat to help out.”

“I agree with Felicity. We are going to need help.” Oliver said. “I’ll have a conversation with Wildcat when we get back.”

“That will give us two patrol teams of an archer and a fighter. We are going to need another person to man the coms for missions occasionally.” Felicity said. “We should also split you and Dig up. We shouldn’t have both fathers in the field at the same time.”

“What about when we need everyone for a big op?” Oliver asked.

“You can call me if you need extra help.” Barry said.

“We will call in Barry and Lyla then get babysitters.” Felicity said. “But we can’t do that too often. He has his own problems.”

Barry shrugged. “I will still be there for you if you need me to be.”

“Even if Wells doesn’t want you to be around me?” Oliver asked. “I have a feeling there is more to him than you and I know. He has secrets. You need to find out what they are.”

Barry nodded. “I know there is something but I’m not comfortable with asking him about his past.”

“You need to get over that because it could be dangerous for you if you don’t.” Oliver said. “Felicity will try to get some information for you from ARGUS.”

“Hacking into a super-secret organization?” Barry asked. “Do you think that’s safe? Waller seems to be really trigger happy.”

“She wouldn’t dare hurt Felicity. She knows I would kill her if she even thought about hurting anyone I love.” Oliver said. “I would make it extra painful and slow just like she taught me.”

Felicity put her hand on Oliver’s arm. “Let’s not plan her death yet. I may not be able to get in their system.”

Oliver laughed. “There isn’t a system made that you can’t hack. I would bet on my life on it and I have more than once.”

“ARGUS is not as simple as Iron Heights or even the FBI. I’m sure there are booby traps around the firewalls.” Felicity said. “That’s what I would do anyway.”

“You hacked a prison?” Barry looked impressed. “I knew you have hacked the Star Labs satellite but a prison?”

“The satellite is a piece of cake.” Felicity said. “Three lines of code and I’m in.”

Oliver looked at Barry. “See what I mean?”

Barry grinned. “You know Cisco is jealous because of that. He may be good at design and some kinds of tech but your hacking skills make him feel really inadequate.”

“He shouldn’t feel bad I have been doing it a long time and I have it down to an art.” Felicity said. “You and Iris should come visit us in Starling City when we get Connor settled. He may want to talk to someone who went through the same thing.”

“Iris?” Barry looked confused.

“She can tell us what you were like from her perspective and it will give you a little private time with her too.” Felicity said. “I don’t think she is as happy with Eddie as she wants you to think. That’s just woman’s intuition.”

“Barry, I have an idea. Why don’t you come to Sandy’s service? Just in case we need a little backup.” Oliver said. “It’s at ten in the morning.”

“I can do that. I can see if there is anyone that comes to the funeral that we don’t know about.” Barry said. “You don’t think it will make him uncomfortable do you?”

“I don’t think Connor will even notice.” Felicity said. “He will be too focused on missing his mom.”   

Barry nodded. “Yeah I suppose he will.”

Becky came over and gave them the check. Felicity dug out a credit card and handed it to her.

“Was that a Palmer Technologies credit card?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shrugged. “Ray won’t care. He lets me do whatever I want. He’s lucky to have me working for him and he knows it.”

“Did you tell him that or did he just say it?” Oliver asked.

“I told him. He’s a little dense at times.” Felicity said.

“I’ve noticed.” Oliver said. “And he’s nosy.”

“Yeah it didn’t help that you kissed me in front of him when you really didn’t need to.” Felicity said.

“I always need to especially in front of Ray Palmer.” Oliver said.

“This is so weird.” Barry said. “Did you two even go on a date?”

“Yeah. It’s not something we talk about.” Oliver looked uncomfortable.

“Things exploded and I was knocked out.” Felicity said. “In Oliver’s defense, it wasn’t the worse date I have ever had.”

“You’re kidding?” Barry looked at them both and realized they weren’t. “Weren’t you the one that told me that guys like us don’t get the girl? Now you have the girl and I have … well nothing.”

“I told you that she won’t be with Eddie forever.” Felicity said. “Trust me. I had to endure several of his girlfriends before Oliver came to his senses. One of them is still around and lingering.”

Barry laughed at the confused look on Oliver’s face.

Becky came back to the table with the receipt. Felicity put the card back in her wallet.

“Thanks Becky.” Barry said. “Everything was great as usual.”

“Will I see you for lunch tomorrow?” Becky asked.

“Yeah.” Barry blushed.

Becky smiled and walked back to the counter.

“Once or twice a week?” Felicity said. “Sounds like once or twice a day to me.”

“I like Chinese food. Are you going back to the house?” Barry said.

“Yeah.” Felicity said. “We need to get an early start in the morning and I want to go through the articles I pulled up on Sandra and her husband.”

“It feels strange not to suit up.” Oliver said. “Are you sure you don’t want me to give you a hand?”

“Oh no. you are not going out tonight.” Felicity said. “You are going to watch a movie and fall asleep like a normal person tonight.”

Barry grinned. “Listen to Wifey, Oliver. You are going to be doing it for the rest of your life.”

“I plan on it.” Oliver smiled. “Let’s go so Barry can get to patrols. Oh we are gifting you some workout equipment. A practice dummy and some weights should be a good start.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Felicity said. “We can have our usual supplier deliver to Star Labs.”

“Thanks.” Barry said. “I think I could use the extra training even though Dr. Wells says I should focus on my speed.”

“You won’t be able to use your speed for everything. I’ll give you some hand to hand training when you come to visit.” Oliver said.

The three of them got up and waved to Becky as they made their way out of the resturaunt. They stood at the van before they went their separate ways.

“Remember, the service is at ten in the morning so don’t be late.” Felicity said. “It’s at Central City Cemetery in the North Garden.”

“I’ll meet you at the house in the morning.” Barry nodded. He was gone before they could say anything.

Felicity got into the van. “I hope we didn’t upset him with the talk about his mom.”

“I don’t think so.” Oliver said as he slid behind the wheel. “What girlfriend of mine is lingering?”

“Laurel.” Felicity said. “Everyone is concerned with what she will think about all this. I’m going to be his step mom. I’m the one that will help you figure out this parenting thing. She has had plenty of time to come to grips with the fact you cheated on her a lot. If she hasn’t then she needs to.”

“I didn’t know it bothered you having her around.” Oliver said as he started the car.

“It doesn’t bother me. I know you still have feelings for her and that’s okay.” Felicity said. “But I really don’t like the way everyone walks on eggshells around her. Maybe she and I should have lunch after things are settled and come to an understanding about things.”

Oliver sighed as he pulled the van out of the parking lot. “Felicity, just be careful not to make things worse.”

Felicity looked at him. “There you go again with the eggshells. She’s a grown woman and I’m going to treat her like one.”   


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Felicity and Oliver arrived at the West house just as Detective West pulled up.

“Perfect timing! We didn’t know if anyone would be home.” Felicity said as Joe West walked up the steps to the front door.

“I just finished explaining to my captain that I have no leads on the double murder case. It wasn’t pleasant. Did you get to see your son? How was it?” Joe asked. He opened the front door and let them in.

“He was really sweet.” Felicity said.

“It went better than I expected. We tried to explain why I haven’t seen him before now. I don’t know if he really understands but he seemed to.” Oliver said. 

“That’s good. On my first visit with Barry, he screamed at me for arresting his father until the social worker took him from the room.” Joe said. “It was a hard transition for us. It doesn’t seem like it will be for you. Did you have dinner?”

“Yes. We had Chinese with Barry.” Felicity said. “I think I’ll just go upstairs and change then go through the information I dug up.”

“I’ll be up in a minute.” Oliver said. He gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek as she headed up stairs.

Joe watched as Felicity walked up the stairs then turned to Oliver. “You want to tell me something?”

“First, did you get anything from the warrant on the traffic cams?” Oliver asked

“Not a thing. They were scrubbed clean.” Joe said. “I suppose this Waller did that right after you called.”

“She has her assets to protect. Deadshot is one of her most valuable ones.” Oliver said.  

“You know this guy?” Joe asked.

“He and I have crossed paths a few times. He and Dig are better acquainted. Deadshot killed Dig’s brother and he is part of the group of assets that Dig’s fiancé controls for Waller.” Oliver told him. “They are called the Suicide Squad.”

“You people have some complicated relationships.” Joe said.

“You have no idea how complicated we can get.” Oliver sighed. “Felicity dug up some intel that points to Sandy being a courier for Armitage.”

“What kind of intel?” Joe asked.

“Passport records show her making short trips to terrorists hot spots a few weeks before she and Armitage would return to close the deal.” Oliver said.  

“She hacked passport records?” Joe said. “Is there anything she won’t hack?”

“No.” Oliver shook his head with an amused grin. “She will hack anything she can hack as you’ve seen. She also found court records that have Sandy and Armitage getting divorced.”

“We know about that. We thought he killed her at first.” Joe said. “The housekeeper told us about it. It seems he found out who the boy’s father was and was not happy about it. Did you know him?”

“No. I’ve only heard about him. I did stop a sale of intel that was meant for him. Maybe that was why he knew me.” Oliver shook his head.

“No mask?” Joe asked.

Oliver shook his head. “It was in Corto Maltese. I was there to get my sister to come back to Starling City and I was just there to help. I had to do a lot of improvising there but we managed to keep the intel from getting into his hands.”

“We?” Joe asked.

“Roy, Dig, and myself. It was a favor for Lyla. The intel was being sold by a former ARGUS agent.” Oliver said.

Joe shook his head. “You seem to have a lot of shady contacts.”

Oliver nodded. “I worked for Waller for a while. That’s not a world you would want Barry in. I try to keep Felicity out of as much as I can but Waller already knows about her skills. It’s just a matter of time before she tries to get Felicity to do her dirty work too.”

Joe nodded.

“There is something else I want to talk to you about that has to do with Barry.” Oliver said. “How well do you know Harrison Wells?”

“Not that well but he has been good to Barry.” Joe said. “Why are you asking?”

“He’s hiding something and I have a feeling it’s something dangerous. You might want to keep an eye on him. Felicity is going to see if she can find more info on him.” Oliver told him. “She doesn’t trust him either. She’s seen a lot in the past few years it’s given her better instincts.”

“If he has a dangerous past then what do you expect me to do?” Joe asked.

“Talk to Barry. He trusts you and he will listen to you more than me.” Oliver said. “You are his foster dad. I know you will want him to be safe. It already bothers me that Barry isn’t the one leading his team. He’s the one taking the risk. he should be the one deciding how and when to take it.”

“I agree with you there.” Joe nodded. “It’s Wells’ facility that they are using for their operation but as you say it’s Barry taking the risk. I agree that he should be in more control of what he is doing.”

Oliver’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned at it. “I have to take this.”

“Sure.” Joe said. He pointed at the kitchen and started walking. “I’m just going to make a sandwich.”

“Hello?” Oliver answered the call.

“Mr. Queen? This is Mrs. Clarke. Connor wanted to speak to you before he went to bed.”

“Of course. Put him on.” Oliver said. He waited a moment while the phone was being given to Connor.

“Dad?”

“Yes Connor. Are you all right? I wasn’t expecting to talk to you tonight.”

“I don’t like it here. How long do I have to stay here?”

“I don’t know but we are doing everything we can to hurry things along. I need for you to be patient and I know that’s hard because I’m not very good at being patient either.”

Felicity walked down the stairs at that moment. “Oliver, who are you talking to?”

“Hey Buddy. Felicity wants to say ‘hi’.” Oliver muted the phone and waved her over. “It’s Connor and he’s upset. He doesn’t like it there at the group home.” 

“Put it on speaker.” Felicity said. She tapped the screen. “Connor, are you still there?”

“Yes. I’m here but I don’t want to be. Why can’t I stay with you and Dad?

“I don’t know if they would let us do that.” Felicity said. “We are staying with a friend right now. Is somebody bothering you?”

“No. I just don’t like it. The bed is hard and they won’t let me read in bed.”

“Connor, it’s only a little while longer.” Oliver said. “I want you with us too but we have to do what the judge says. Right now, you have to stay there. I’ll make some calls and see if we can get things moving even faster so you won’t have to stay there much longer.”

“Okay.” There was sadness in his voice.

“What did you want to read?” Felicity asked.

“Treasure Island. I was reading it with my mom. We were almost finished.”

“You and your dad will finish it as soon as you are with us. I’m sure he has some other books he wants to read with you too.” Felicity looked up at Oliver.

Oliver gave Felicity a confused look. “Hey Buddy, have you ever read ‘The Odyssey’?”

“No. Is it an adventure? I like adventures.”

“It sure is.” Oliver said. He looked at Felicity and shrugged. “It’s getting late and you have a big day tomorrow. I want you to go to bed and we will see you in the morning.”

“Okay. Mrs. Clarke wants to talk to you. Good night Dad. Good night Felicity.”

“Good night Connor. Sleep well.” Felicity said.

“Night Buddy.” Oliver looked at Felicity with pain in his eyes.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze.

“Mr. Queen, I hope you didn’t make any promises to him. This is a lengthy process and there isn’t any way to make it move any faster.”

“Mrs. Clarke I understand that but if I can use my connections to get this done faster I will do it for my son. He is having a difficult time right now and I don’t want it to go on any longer than it has to.” Oliver said. “Please see that he treated well until I have custody of him.”

“That is my job, Mr. Queen.”

“Then do it. Good night.” Oliver disconnected the call. He wrapped his arms around Felicity and put his head down on her shoulder.

“Do you have any contacts in Central City?” Felicity asked.

“Dad had a few. I think it’s time for me to make some calls.” Oliver pulled back and wiped his face. “I need to get him out of there. He needs to be with us.”

“Go upstairs and make your calls.” Felicity reached up and wiped his face again. “I came down to see if there is some tea in the kitchen. I’ll grab you a water while I’m there.”

Oliver nodded and walked upstairs to their room.

Felicity went into the kitchen and found Joe sitting at the table. “Do you have any tea?”

“It’s in the cupboard next to the refrigerator.” Joe said. “Is he okay?”

“Connor or Oliver?” Felicity sighed. “Right now they’re both upset with this custody thing. Oliver is upset that Connor isn’t with us yet. Connor isn’t handling things at the group home well. I’m just frustrated that my guys are having such a hard time.”

“You said ‘my guys’. You think of him as yours already?” Joe smiled.

Felicity turned from filling a mug with water. “Yeah I do. It’s strange but I love him already.”

“You are going to be a great step mom.” Joe said.

Felicity smiled and put the tea bag in the mug then put the mug into the microwave. She turned around.

“I hope so. He’s going to need a lot of love. It’s a good thing I have practice loving his father. Conner reminds me of Oliver so much already.” Felicity said.  

“I hope he has a happier life than his father did.” Joe said.

“He will at least have a simpler one.” Felicity said. “I was raised by a single mom. I didn’t have all the things that Oliver and Thea did. We barely scraped by some months. Sometimes it took all my mom could do to pay the rent. I went to private school and college on scholarships so that wasn’t a problem. It was just everything else.”

“I was a single parent. I kinda know what your mom went through and it looks like she did pretty well with you. Does she know you and Oliver are getting married?” Joe asked.

“No not yet. We only told Thea so far. We told some people here.” Felicity said. “Mom met Oliver once. She flirted with him. She thinks he’s hot.”

Joe laughed.

Felicity blushed. “My mom is … different.”

“Sounds like it.” Joe said.

The microwave pinged and Felicity took the mug out and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She took an apple from the bowl on the counter and put it in her pocket.

“He likes a snack at night, sometimes.” Felicity explained. “I keep some fruit and protein bars for him in the Arrow Cave fridge.”

Joe smiled. “Good night Felicity.”

“Good night Detective.” Felicity picked up the water and her tea and went upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Felicity walked into the room to find Oliver sitting on the bed on the phone. He was already in his sweats and tee shirt. He looked up as she entered.

“If you could just speak to the judge on my behalf to move things along that would be a big help.” Oliver frowned. “Yes I understand …. If you won’t do this for me then maybe you will do it for my son. He is your friend’s grandson. …Thank you for taking my call.”

Oliver put the phone on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

“What is it?” Felicity said. She put the tea and the water on the night table and pulled his hands away from his face.

“I only got through to two of the six people I called. The rest wouldn’t even take my calls.” Oliver told her. “I only have one more number to try and it’s my last hope.”

“Who’s that?” Felicity took the apple out of her pocket and put it next to the water.

Oliver reached out for her and pulled her between his legs. “I see what you’re doing. You’re taking care of me. Connor will be lucky to have you as a step mom.”

Felicity caressed his face. “Tell me. Who is the last one on your list?”

“Ted Kord.” Oliver said. “I don’t even know if he will take my call.”

“Try.” Felicity put her hands on his shoulders. “Was he close to your parents?”

“Not really but he and I had seemed to get along when I was CEO of Queen Consolidated.” Oliver said. “He was really helpful during the Chinese deal that almost fell through.”

“That was Isabitch’s fault.” Felicity said. “Call him. I’m going to be right here with you.”

Oliver took a deep breath and made the call. Ted took his call. Oliver explained to Ted what was going on and asked him to help with speeding things along. He looked at Felicity with hope in his eyes. “It’s Judge Harrold of Family Court…. You do…. I would really appreciate it.” Oliver laughed. “So do I but its only temporary. Thanks Ted. My son and I will owe you one. Good night.”

Felicity smiled. “He’s going to help?”

“Yes. He plays golf with Judge Harrold.” Oliver said. “He also doesn’t have a very high opinion of your boss. It seems they have some bad blood between them.” 

Felicity gave him a look. “Oliver, you’re not going to start about Ray, are you?”

“He stalked you then he kissed you. He keeps pinging your phone. You can’t seriously be defending him.” Oliver said. “I should shoot him in the leg with an arrow.”

Felicity took his face in her hands. “No shooting people with arrows unless it’s part of a mission.” She leaned down and kissed his lips.

Oliver grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer when Felicity pulled back to looked at him. “Felicity, the bed squeaks.”

“Huh?” Felicity was confused.

“If you keep kissing me like that, the bed is really going to be squeaking tonight.” Oliver gave her an amused look. “I don’t think Detective West wants to hear us having sex.”

“Oh god Oliver.” Felicity pulled away from him and picked up the apple. She tossed it to him.

Oliver caught it one handed and bit into it with a twinkle in his eye.

Felicity blushed hard as she thought about what he said. She sat on the bed and picked up her tablet. She glanced up at him. “Oliver, do you think I’m sexy?”

Oliver raised his eyebrows. He moved over to the other side of the bed and leaned back on the headboard. “I’m surprised you have to ask. You’re beautiful and you’re always sexy to me, even in those penguin jammies.”

“It’s just you’ve never tried anything and now we are getting married and I feel like you might be pressured into things with me.” Felicity said softly.

“I’m not pressured. I’m honored that you love me and I’ve known about it for a long time. I love you too.” Oliver said. “I’m a mess but you still find something to love in me.”  

“It’s not as hard as you think.” Felicity said. She picked up her tea and took a sip. “We should probably start making some wedding plans.”

“How about a beach wedding?” Oliver suggested.

“Sand. I was thinking something more traditional.” Felicity put the tablet in her lap.

“Whose tradition? We aren’t even the same religion. This is going to be harder than I thought.” Oliver took another bite of the apple.

“Oliver, I have an idea.” Felicity said. She leaned over and whispered it to him.

“Thea will kill us but let’s do it.” Oliver laughed. He took the tablet from her and put it on the night table. He put the apple core and her tea next to it. He pulled her down into the bed. “Can you be ready by then?”

“Yeah, all I need is a dress and some shoes.” Felicity said as she snuggled into his chest. “This is going to be fun.”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah it will.”

 

The next morning Oliver stood in their room and tied his tie. Felicity picked up his jacket and brought it over to him. He took his jacket and put it on.

Felicity smoothed the lapels. “There! You look handsome.”

There was a knock on the open door. They turned around to look who it was.

“You two are more married than a lot of couples I’ve seen.” Joe west said from the doorway. “Good luck Oliver. I just wanted to say that before I leave for work. Lock the door on your way out.”

“Thanks for everything, Detective.” Oliver said.

“I still think you’re crazy but that boy needs his dad and that’s you.” Joe said. “I know that Barry told you what it was like when he lost his mom. So you will have an idea what it’s going to be like when you get custody.”

“What are you going to do about the case?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know yet.” Joe said. “I think it’s going to go cold. We can’t get a solid lead that we can use. I hate to have to explain this mess to my captain. Maybe you can check things out. You know… in your special way.”

“I think he means torture.” Felicity whispered loudly.

“I got that, Felicity.” Oliver said. “I wish there was someone I could torture at the moment but we know who is responsible and there is very little that can be done about it.”

“I’m really sorry about that.” Joe said.

“It isn’t the first time Amanda Waller has gotten in our way and it won’t be the last.” Oliver said.  

Felicity grabbed her trench coat. Oliver held it while she slipped it on.

“See. You two are so married.” Joe smiled. He laughed as he left them alone.

Oliver looked at her and smiled then he turned serious. “If you don’t want to come, you don’t have to.”

“I’m coming. He will need us both for this. I can’t imagine burying my mother, especially at his age.” Felicity sighed.

There was a knock at the door. They looked up and Barry was standing there. “I thought I better come early and give you directions to the cemetery.” 

“Thanks Barry.” Felicity said. “Isn’t that nice, Oliver?”

“Thanks Barry. I have a feeling Felicity and I are going to need the backup. I’m not looking forward to putting him through this.” Oliver said.

“It’s better than not letting him say goodbye at all. What is that thing that Dig says? I got your six?” Barry grinned.

Felicity laughed. “I don’t know what that actually means.”

Oliver nodded. “One day, I’ll ask Dig to explain all those military things to you.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll just ask Lyla.” Felicity patted Oliver on the chest. “We had better get going.”

Oliver, Felicity, and Barry drove up to the social services building. Mrs. Clarke and Connor were waiting just inside the door. Connor was wearing a dark suit with no tie. Oliver got out and opened the side door for them to get in.

“Hey Connor.” Oliver reached out and squeezed the boys shoulder. “Felicity and I will be with you the whole time. Okay?”

Connor just nodded as he and the social worker got inside.

Felicity turned in the driver’s seat. “Hi Connor. You look very nice. I hope you don't mind but our friend Barry is going to come with us. He lost his mom when he was just a little older than you.”

Conner nodded again and just fiddled with one of the buttons on his jacket.

“Hi Connor.” Barry said from the back seat.

Connor glanced back at Barry and then looked at his button again. 

Oliver got back in and Felicity drove them to the cemetery. They parked and walked over to where Sandra was going to be laid to rest.

There was a man in a pinstripe suit standing there when they walked up. “Mr. Queen? I'm David Sanders. I’m Ms. Hawkes attorney and we need to talk.”

“Now is not the time. Give me your card and I'll make an appointment to see you.” Oliver said.

“Of course.” He handed Oliver his business card and smiled at Connor. “Your mother will be missed.”

Oliver looked at the lawyer suspiciously. He reached over and put his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

Barry walked up behind them and tapped Felicity on the shoulder. “What is that about?”

“Lawyer.” Felicity flashed Barry a smile. She went to where Oliver and Connor were standing near the grave. She felt Connor grab onto her hand. She gave it a squeeze and looked down at him with a sympathetic smile.

A minister from the funeral home came up and gave a short speech then shook Oliver’s and Connor’s hand before he left.

Connor reached up for Oliver’s hand. Oliver took his small one in his large one.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked him.

Connor shook his head and burst into tears. “I miss my mommy.”

Oliver was stunned at first but he knelt down and wrapped his arms around him.

“I know. This is one of the hardest things you’re ever going to have to go through.” Oliver said as he held him tight. “But you mom's love will always be with you. She is part of you.”

“Really?” Connor asked between sobs.

“Yeah.” Oliver rubbed his back. “I think we should go. Are you ready?”

Connor nodded. He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck as Oliver lifted him up to carry him back to the van.

Mrs. Clarke started to follow but Felicity put a hand on her arm.

“Give them a minute.” Felicity said. “Oliver needs to figure this father thing out.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

“Excuse me but I’m responsible for Connor.” Mrs. Clarke said.

“Oliver only took him to the van to calm down.” Felicity said. “Oliver is his father. He won’t do anything to Connor.”

Mrs. Clarke huffed.

“Felicity, the little guy is doing pretty good.” Barry said. “I started screaming and Joe had to hold me back so I wouldn't get in the grave too. He had to take me away before the service even started. My mom is over there by that tree.”

“How long was it until Detective West got custody?” Felicity asked Barry.

“I was in foster care for a few weeks. But from what I can see he won't be there that long.” Barry said. “Seems like the Queen name carries some weight here too.”

“I hope so. Oliver is doing all he can to speed things along.” Felicity said. She turned to Mrs. Clarke. “Is it okay if we take Connor for an early lunch?”

Mrs. Clarke nodded. “I don't think he's quite ready to go back the group home. He needs to calm down so he won't disturb the others.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “He just lost his mom and his dad is a stranger. You can't expect him to be calm right now.”

Mrs. Clarke looked at Barry. “Are you a child psychologist?”

“No. I kinda know what he's going through. I was an eleven year old boy when I watched my mom get murdered.” Barry continued despite the gasp from the social worker. “I think he needs support from Oliver and Felicity right now and not be worried about how much he is disturbing others. I'm gonna go see if Oliver needs a hand.”

“Was he kidding?” Mrs. Clarke asked as Barry walked away.

“No.” Felicity said. She went over to the grave. She took a handful of dirt and dropped it on the coffin. “Sandra, you don't know me but I promise to love your son like he's my own. I will never let him forget you and I won't ever try to replace you in his heart. Oliver and I will make sure he grows up to be a man you'd be proud of.”

Felicity walked past Mrs. Clarke to the van without looking at the woman.

Mrs. Clarke followed her without a word.

At the van, Oliver had finally got Connor to stop crying. He and Barry were talking with Connor about small things to get him calmed down.

Felicity got into the driver’s side. “Anybody hungry or just want a soda? I saw a Big Belly Burger on the way here.”

Mrs. Clarke got in the front. “Mr. Queen if you want to spend more time with Connor, I will allow it.”

“I do.” Oliver said. “Do you want to hang out with us a little longer, Buddy?”

Connor nodded. “Yes. Can I have a milkshake?”

“Sure.” Felicity started the van. “I think I could use one too.”

“Felicity never turns down anything from Big Belly Burger.” Oliver said. “It’s her favorite place to eat.”

“Oh yeah.” Felicity pulled the van out of the parking space. “Your dad is more of a fine dining kind of a guy. What do you like, Connor?”

“I like pizza and Chinese food.” Connor said. He toyed with a white handkerchief with Oliver’s initials on it. “I like sweet and sour chicken the best.”

“Forget the DNA test. He's yours, Oliver.” Felicity laughed. “We will have to order double from now on. I'm partial to dim sum. Do you like sushi?”

“Nuh uh. Its gross.” Connor said.

Oliver chuckled. “I agree. No more sushi ever for me.”

“I love sushi.” Barry said. “The spicy tuna roll is my favorite.”

“I guess I'll be outnumbered on that one.” Felicity said. Felicity pulled up into a parking space and turned off the ignition. “Here we are. What kind of milkshake do you like, Connor?”

“Chocolate.” Connor said.

“Let's get some burgers to go with those shakes.” Oliver said. “If Mrs. Clarke agrees, we can go to that park across the street for a while after.”

Mrs. Clarke nodded. “That will be fine but he has to be back by four.”

“We'll get you back to social services by then.” Oliver said.

“I'm going to have to run. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later at the house?” Barry looked over at Oliver and Oliver shook his head.

“We have to go back for a day or two to get things ready.” Felicity said. “But we will be back as soon as we can.”

“Do you have to go?” Connor looked up at Oliver.

“We have to get your room ready and Felicity needs to check in at her work but as soon as we are done we will be right back.” Oliver said. “I can call you and you can call me too.”

“Yes but only after he gets in from school.” Mrs. Clarke told them.

“I'll call every day that I can't visit then and you can call me every night before you go to bed to say goodnight.” Oliver said. “I'm going to need the number.”

Mrs. Clarke nodded.

“Okay.” Connor said.

They all got out and started to walk across the parking lot. Connor held Oliver’s hand as they entered the restaurant.

Felicity sighed in relief and smiled. Oliver and Connor were bonding and that made her happy.

They took a booth in the back. Mrs. Clarke sat in one corner and Connor sat in the other.

Felicity looked at Connor and smiled. “Let me guess, a double with cheese hold the onions and extra ketchup.”

Conner looked at her amazed and nodded.

Felicity laughed. “That’s what your dad orders. Mrs. Clarke what do you want?”

“Just a soda please. I am trying to watch my weight.” The woman said as she looked at Felicity. “How do you eat this stuff and stay so slim?”

“I have a very high metabolism. I also work out a little.” Felicity said. “Oliver and I like to keep in shape.”

“Really?” Mrs. Clarke looked impressed.

“Will you show me how?” Connor said to Oliver.

“Yeah. I show you some things.” Oliver said. “It will be fun. We can do some weights and go for a run sometimes. Felicity can run with us.”

“Not unless there is a sale on Prada.” Felicity smirked. “I’ll go order I’ll be right back.”

“How about some chili cheese fries?” Oliver said.

“I thought that was understood.” Felicity smiled at him. “Hold the jalapenos?”

Oliver nodded vigorously.

Felicity slipped out of the booth and went to the counter to order.      

“Dad, how long have you and Felicity been in love?” Connor asked.

“I have loved her from the moment I met her. She had to warm up a little to me.” Oliver smiled. “She is smart and fun. She keeps me on my toes. She will probably do the same for you.”

“Are you and Felicity going to have a baby?” Connor asked.

Oliver hesitated a moment. “Someday we might. Would you like a little brother or sister?”

Connor nodded. “But I will be a lot older. My friend Mike has a little sister but shes only three years younger than him.”

“It’s different when there’s a big gap but not in a bad way. Your Aunt Thea is ten years younger than me. I liked it. She was a sweet baby and I got to play with her as she grew up.” Oliver smiled.

Connor thought for a moment. “So she was really your little sister.”

“Yeah. She still is. She’s short.” Oliver laughed.

Connor laughed. “I hope she likes me.”

“Oh she will.” Oliver assured him. “Maybe she can come with us when we come back. I’ll ask her.”

Felicity came back to the table. “They’ll bring it over when its ready.”

“Felicity, Connor wants to know if we are going to have a baby.” Oliver said with a mischievious grin.

“Well not at this moment but …. Sure.” Felicity said.

“I want a little sister.” Connor said.

Felicity mouth made a perfect “o”. She looked at Oliver who was about to burst out laughing. She figured out that Oliver had been talking about Thea. “We will see what we can do about that but it might be a little brother. Would that be okay?”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Connor said.

The waitress came over with the food. “Extra pickles?”

“That’s me. Just put the chili fries in the middle.” Felicity said. She pointed to Mrs. Clarke. “She has the diet soda.”

“Just let me know if you need anything else.” The waitress said before she left the table.

“Thanks.” Oliver smiled at her.

Felicity tilted her head at him.

Oliver caught the look that she was giving him. “I’m not flirting. I was being polite. I’m not Barry.”

Felicity picked a fry from the basket and bit into it. “Um hum.”

Oliver laughed. He looked over at Connor. “How’s your burger Buddy.”

“It’s good.” Conner said with his mouth full.

Oliver smiled. “I brought your grandmother to a Big Belly Burger in Starling City once. It was hilarious. She was going to eat her burger with a knife and fork.”

“Why?” Connor asked.

“She was used to really fancy restaurants. That’s what you do in fancy restaurants. I had to tell her to pick it up and just eat it.” Oliver said. “It never occurred to her to do that.”

“I’m amazed you got Moira Queen to even walk into a Big Belly Burger in the first place.” Felicity said.

“She was having dinner with me so she kinda went along with it.” Oliver said.

“Didn’t you like my grandmother, Felicity?” Connor asked.

No and she didn’t like me very much either.” Felicity said. “I wasn’t exactly the kind of woman she wanted for your dad.”

“Was she mean to you like she was to my mommy?” Connor asked.

“Yes. But it didn’t work with me. I did exactly what she didn’t want me to do.” Felicity said. “I took a leap of faith with your dad and he didn’t disappoint me. He reacted exactly the way I hoped he would.”

Oliver reached over and put his hand on hers. “I was already in love with you. What choice did I have?”

“Ew! That’s mushy.” Conner wrinkled his nose.

Oliver and Felicity laughed.

“Get used to it, Buddy. Felicity and I are very mushy sometimes.” Oliver grinned.

“Oh god, Oliver. You’re going to embarrass Mrs. Clarke.” Felicity blushed. “Eat your lunch so we can go to the park for a while. Both of you dig in.”

Oliver just winked at her and took a bite of his burger.

Felicity smiled as she watched her guys dig in. She sighed contently. It was going to be a lot different from the life she expected with Oliver but she was looking forward to having Connor with them. She wondered if Connor was going to feel the same way when they took him to Starling City. She really hoped he would.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lunch didn’t take very long. They stayed long enough for Oliver and Connor to polish off the chili fries and milkshakes. Felicity barely got any fries. She was amazed that they both had such appetites. Normally Oliver didn’t eat very much.

When they were done, they left the van parked in the lot and went over to the park across the street. It wasn’t much just swings and low play castle. There were two benches on the side overlooking the whole area.

Oliver and Connor walked over in front of Mrs. Clarke and Felicity and headed for the swings.               

Felicity sat down on a bench. She tapped Mrs. Clarke on the arm. “We should stay here and let them talk.”

Mrs. Clarke sat down. “You really seem fine with having him in your life. I’m surprised at that.”

“He’s part of the man I love. Look at them. They are so alike.” Felicity said. She watched them walking over to the swings in nearly identical steps. “I can’t wait to find out more about him.”

“You’re young. I suppose that you and Mr. Queen will have other children. He may get resentful of them.” Mrs. Clarke said.

“Not if we do it the right way.” Felicity said. “Oliver doesn’t resent his sister. She is very special to him. I think when we have children; Conner will feel the same way about his brother or sister. He will always be our first child. It doesn’t matter that he is not my biological child. I will love him like he is. I do already.”  

“Then he is a very lucky young man.” Mrs. Clarke said.  

Oliver sat on the swing next to the one Connor was sitting on.

“Hey Buddy. I want you to know that you were very brave today. I don't think I could have held it together as long as you did at your age. I’m proud of you.” Oliver said.

“Dad. Why didn’t my grandmother want me? You said that you wanted me but she made Mommy lie to you. Why would she do that unless she didn’t want me?” Connor asked.

“I stopped trying to figure out your grandmother years ago. She had her own way of seeing the world. I’m sure she thought she was doing something good but that isn’t really true. I do wish I had known about you and had a chance to be your dad before now. You aren't to blame for anything my mother did.” Oliver said. “Neither was your mommy. That’s all on your grandmother.”

“I guess I'm not going to have a grandmother.” Connor said. He kicked at the dirt in front of him.

“Felicity's mom will be your grandmother. I'll let her explain her mom. She is a little different.” Oliver smiled. “I think you’ll like her. I do.”

“Does Felicity want me?” Connor asked.

“Yes! I know she does. I'm think, she is already thinking of you as her son too. Felicity loves fiercely and completely. You'll get used to it.” Oliver said. “I hope you will love her as much as I do.”

“I like her. She’s nice to me.” Conner said. “When are you getting married?”

“Soon.” Oliver smiled. “We don’t want to wait anymore. I’m going to need someone to help me get things ready. Will you help me when you come to Starling City?”

“Yeah.” Connor said. “What am I going to call Felicity? Do I have to call her ‘Mom’?”

“You should ask her. She has probably already thought about what you should call her.” Oliver said. “You know I like that you already call me Dad.”

“You’re my dad.” Connor shrugged.

“Yes I am.” Oliver smiled. He pointed at the swing. “Want me to give you a start?”

“No. I can do it.” Connor said as he pumped his feet and started to swing. “Come on Dad. I bet I can swing higher than you.”

Oliver laughed and started to swing.

They were pretty high when Felicity stood up walked closer to them.

“Hey you two! Not so high! You’re going to fall off.” Felicity called out to them.

Oliver and Connor slowed down and they both gave her the same pouty look.

“Oh god. I’m doomed. They have the same pout.” Felicity said under her breath.

Mrs Clarke just chuckled to herself. “You are going to have your hands full from the looks of it.”

“I already do with just Oliver.” Felicity said. She looked at her watch. “We should be heading back. Oliver! Connor! It’s time to go!” 

“Do we have to?” Oliver said with an overly dramatic sigh.

“Five more minutes! Please Felicity.” Connor said.

“No. We need to go now. Connor has to get back and we need to get on the road.” Felicity gave them a stern look.

“We better go, Buddy. We don’t want to get in to trouble with Felicity.” Oliver said.    

“You’ll come back soon?” Connor asked him.

“As quick as we can. I promise.” Oliver said.

“There are a few things Oliver and I have to take care of then we are coming back.” Felicity said as she walked over to them.

“With Aunt Thea?” Connor looked at Oliver expectantly.

“I think we can talk her into it.” Oliver looked at Felicity.

Felicity nodded. “Let’s go boys.”

They got in the van and headed for the social services building to drop off Connor. Oliver got out and opened the door to let Connor out.

Connor got out and hugged Oliver hard. “I’ll be good I promise.”

“Call me tonight before bed to say goodnight.” Oliver said as he hugged his son.

Felicity got out of the van and went to give Connor a hug too. She kissed him on the cheek. “We will be back as soon as we can, Sweetheart.”

Connor kissed her on the cheek and went inside with Mrs. Clarke.

Oliver pulled Felicity close to him. “He’s a great kid.”

“You were talking to him about Thea, weren’t you? I can’t believe he asked for a baby sister.” Felicity said. “Did you put him up to that?”

“Yeah.” Oliver hesitated. “Maybe we should talk about that.”

“No need to. I was thinking about that too.” Felicity said. “We don’t want the gap to be so big that they won’t get to grow up together. You and Thea get along most of the time. So sometime in the next two years, we should have a baby.”  

“Then it’s a good thing that we are getting married now.” Oliver smiled at her. “I can’t believe you are already thinking about babies.”

“Really Oliver?” Felicity gave him an exasperated look. She pulled away and went to get back in the van. “Let’s get going. We have to stop and get our luggage.”      

Oliver laughed and got back in the van.

They headed to the West house to pack their luggage and get on the road. They were on their way in less than an hour and they made good time back to Starling City.        

The first stop they made was Thea's loft to get Oliver's things. Oliver let himself and Felicity in with his key.

“Speedy? Are you here?” Oliver called out. He stood and waited for an answer.

There was the sound of heels on hardwood then Thea appeared at the railing. “Hey Ollie. You're back. Hi Felicity.”

“Hi.” Felicity waved and smiled up at her.

“Hey Thea, we need to talk to you.” Oliver said.

“Oh god! Is the wedding off? Because you can’t call it off now, I have the engagement party nearly planned.” Thea slightly panicked.

“No. We are still getting married. Could you come to my room?” Oliver said as he started up the stairs with Felicity following him.

“Sure. Thea walked around to Oliver’s room and followed him and Felicity inside. She sat down on the bed and waited for an explanation “What's up?”

“I'm moving out.” Oliver sat on the bed next to her. “I'm going to live with Felicity at her place.”

“I thought you two would live here with me.” Thea said. “There is plenty of room.”

“Thea, I think you know why that's a bad idea.” Oliver said. “It was always going to be temporary. We need our own place.”

“Especially now.” Felicity said as she sat down beside Oliver and took his hand.

“Why now?” Thea asked.

“Mom did something before the Gambit and I just found out.” Oliver said.

“What did Mom do?” Thea asked.

“I got a girl pregnant and Mom paid her to tell me that she lost the baby and leave town.” Oliver said.

“Mom wouldn't do that Ollie.” Thea shook her head.

“She did and there is proof. I have a son. His name is Connor. I only found out because his mother was murdered.” Oliver said. “I just met him.”

“Is that why you went to Central City?” Thea asked. She looked at Felicity. “Wait! Is that why you’re suddenly getting married?”

Felicity looked at Oliver. “That's a yes to both but we were getting married anyway .... in a year or two. We just moved up the time table.”

“But he can move in here too. I have another bedroom.” Thea said.

“We want to give him a safe place to grieve his mom.” Felicity said. “We think that our place with just the three of us will be best for that. Sorry Thea.”

“So you don't want me around him?” Thea looked at Oliver. She had a hurt look on her face.

“I want him away from Malcolm.” Oliver said. “We want him to know you and love you but we don't want Malcolm anywhere near him. I don't want Malcolm near Felicity either. She might do something to provoke him. They don’t exactly get along.”

Felicity snorted. “That’s putting it mildly.” 

“Okay. I can just tell him not to come over.” Thea said.

“You know he won't listen. He does whatever he wants to.” Oliver said. “I will just be across town. You can call if you need me.”

“When are you going to tell Laurel?” Thea asked. “You were supposed to be with her when you got that girl pregnant. She is going to be really mad.”

“Why is everyone worried about Laurel?” Felicity threw up her hands in frustration. “She knew your brother was seeing other girls. Her hurt feelings are not important now. Oliver and his son were kept apart for eight years. Your brother and nephew are the ones that you should be worrying about.”

“I’m sorry. You're right.” Thea was ashamed at being so insensitive. “What's he like?”

“He's like a dark haired mini Oliver. He's all adorable and broody. It really hit him that his mom was gone when he was at the cemetery.” Felicity told Thea. “He cried really hard and Oliver had to carry him back to the van.”

“I can’t believe you’re a dad. This is crazy.” Thea said. “How are you going to manage it? Felicity works but you don’t. You’re going to live off of her?”

“We really haven’t worked out all the details yet.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “I suppose I could work for Dig doing private security.”

“Your ex bodyguard?” Thea scoffed. As what? His office manager? Ollie, you’re not a babysitter and that is what most security guards have to do. You don’t even like to carry a gun.” 

“I’m sure he can find me something if I ask him.” Oliver said.

“Where is he going to school?” Thea asked. “Is he going to public school?”

“No. he’s going to the same private school that you and Oliver went to. I have already checked it out. He was at a private school in Central City so I don’t think he will have any problem getting in.” Felicity said. We haven’t worked out all the details but he is going to be living with us as soon as we can get custody.”

“Custody? I thought that if he is yours then they would just give him to you.” Thea said.

“We thought that too but he is in foster care until the hearing.” Felicity said.

“He doesn’t like it there and he is as impatient as I am for him to be with us.” Oliver said. “We had to do a paternity test and everything. If it wasn’t for our friend Caitlin, he would be there for weeks waiting just for the test. There seems to be a long wait for that.”

“Oliver even called in a favor to get things going faster.” Felicity told her. “If we hadn’t done what we did to move things along he could have been in foster care for months.”

“So he has nobody? No family? Just us?” Thea asked.

“Just us.” Oliver said. He put his arm around Thea’s shoulders and squeezed Felicity’s hand. “I think that is more than enough.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

“I guess I should pack.” Oliver looked around and stood up. “I don’t have that much so it won’t take long.”

“I have been meaning to ask you about where all your stuff is.” Thea pulled at Oliver’s hand.

“I was staying here and there. I guess I left things in all of those places.” Oliver said.

“Pack what’s here and we’ll get the rest from the other places later.” Felicity said. She knew that most of his things were in the lair. She had even got him a chest of drawers to put his things in.

“I have my suits and dress shoes here. The casual stuff is other places.” Oliver said as he looked at Felicity.

“Need some help?” Felicity asked.

“No he doesn’t. You and I are going downstairs and we are going to talk about the engagement party.” Thea said.

“Okay.” Felicity said she gave Oliver a kiss and followed Thea downstairs. “What do you have down for the party?”

“Well, I was going to do it this weekend but I can postpone it until you have Connor.” Thea said. “We should work on the guest list as soon as possible. We can put one together right now.”

“I think it would be a good idea. I was thinking that my mom should come to the party. I’ll have to arrange a flight for her.” Felicity said.

“I’ll do it. Give me her information and I have her here in plenty of time.” Thea said. “I’ll have a first class ticket delivered to her as soon as we have a date.”

“Thanks Thea. She will love that.” Felicity said. “She will need somewhere to stay too.”

“She can stay here. If you think that’s okay.” Thea offered.

“That will be okay. She won’t be staying long enough to get into too much trouble.” Felicity said.

“She can stay as long as she wants. You’ll need her here to help plan the wedding unless you don’t want her to.” Thea said. “Does she know about you and Oliver?”

“Not yet but I think I’ll call her when we get to our place. She and I don’t have very similar tastes. It would be really hard for us to work on the wedding together.” Felicity said.

Thea walked over to the sofa and sat down she patted the seat next to her. “Okay. He isn’t going to be long so we need to talk fast.”

“About what?” Felicity asked as she sat down.

“Do you really love my brother? If you’re in this because you think he has money, you should know he’s broke.” Thea said.

“I know he’s broke.” Felicity said. “I was there when it happened. I do love him. He loves me too.”

“It’s just I never heard anything about the two of you being involved with each other.” Thea squinted at her. “You are having sex right?”

“Well.” Felicity looked at her hands. “We really haven’t had a chance these past two days to ….you know. But maybe tonight we can….you know… have some sex.”

Thea looked at her. “Wow Felicity. I didn’t want to know that.”

“You asked… never mind.” Felicity shook her head. She took out her phone to get information on the guests for Thea. “Oliver and I want a small party. Nothing huge, just family and close friends.”  

“Okay. Let me get my tablet and we can get started.” Thea reached over to the coffee table and picked up her tablet.   

They got to work on a small guest list for the engagement party and even decided on the canapés and the flowers before Oliver suddenly came down the stairs.

“Thea, Connor wants to talk to you.” Oliver handed her his phone.

Thea took the phone. “Hello Connor?”

“Hi Aunt Thea. Dad said you ride horses. Can you take me riding with you?”

“Sure. I would love to have you as my riding companion. I can’t wait. I can’t drag your father down to the stables to ride. He says that horses are stinky.” Thea winked at Oliver. “But I think they scare him.”

Connor laughed. “I was just starting to learn how to ride. Will you help me?”

“Of course.” Thea smiled. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

“Thea, he doesn’t have much time to talk.” Oliver said. “Put it on speaker. Felicity needs to tell him goodnight.” 

“Hold on Connor. Your dad wants me to put it on speaker.” Thea said. She leaned over towards Felicity. “Still there?”

“Yeah. Is Felicity there?”

“I’m right here, Sweetheart. Are you ready for bed?”

“Yeah. I only have a minute or two before I have to go the room. Dad said I have to tell you my favorite color.”

“I forgot to ask and we need to get your room ready.” Felicity said. “What color do you want it to be?”

“I like blue. My room was blue at our apartment. I wish I could get my stuff from there.”

“Buddy, I’ll check into it.” Oliver said. “I think we will be able to get in there and get your stuff before we leave Central City. I’ll call Barry to make sure.”

“Okay. I have to go. Goodnight Dad. Good night Felicity. Goodnight Aunt Thea.”

“Goodnight Buddy.”

“Night Sweetheart.”

“Goodnight Connor.”

The call disconnected.

“He sounds precious. You told him that I ride?” Thea looked at Oliver.

“Yeah I did.” Oliver said. “I told him that you ride and he is excited to go with you. He wanted to know if you would come with us when we go back to Central City.”

“I can’t believe you talked to him about me.” Thea smiled.

“Yes he did and now Connor wants a little sister of his own.” Felicity said. She blushed a little.

Thea laughed. “You two better get working on that. I suppose that is going to be tricky with an eight year old in a small apartment.”

“I think we might start looking for something a little bigger after the wedding.” Oliver said. “When is the engagement party?”

“Thea is going to wait until we have Connor.” Felicity said. “We should get going. Are you packed? We have to clear out the spare bedroom for Connor. There are some boxes in there and I think it could use a new comforter and curtains.”

“Yeah. I packed everything that was here.” Oliver said. “I was just about to close the garment bag when Connor called. I’ll bring it all down so we can go.”

“Felicity said you haven’t had sex in a couple of days so you better get going.” Thea smirked. “I think she’s a little stressed out about it.”

Oliver looked questioningly at Felicity.

“She asked if we were having … you know and I told her we didn’t have time to these last few days.” Felicity explained.

Oliver sighed and went up the stairs two at a time to get his stuff.

“Well he was moving awful fast, wasn’t he?” Thea snickered. “Guess he wants some sex too.”

Felicity just looked at her phone and blushed. “We have a lot to do before Connor gets here.”

“I bet you do.” Thea teased. “You have to make that baby sister.”

Felicity turned pinker.  

Oliver came back down the stairs with a box, a suitcase, and a garment bag that looked a little overstuffed. “Let’s go Felicity.”

“Have fun and don’t forget the condoms.” Thea laughed. “That’s right, you’re starting on that baby tonight. Guess you won’t be needing any condoms.”

“Good night Thea.” Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“See ya Thea.” Felicity said as she walked to the door.  

Oliver put his things in the van when they got outside. He slid behind the wheel and looked over at felicity. “She wasn’t giving you a hard time, was she?”

“No.” Felicity said. “It’s just that …I don’t know. I wanted things to be romantic between us when we first moved in together. It just doesn’t feel very romantic.”

“Then we will have to make it romantic.” Oliver said as he started the van. “We should order some take out and spend the evening together. Just the two of us.”

“What about patrols?” Felicity asked.

“Roy and Dig can take care of them one more night.” Oliver reached over and took her hand in his and kissed it. “I have something I need to take care of.”

“What’s that?” Felicity asked.

“You!” Oliver smiled. “Tonight is all about me and you.”

“And unpacking and clearing out Connor’s room.” Felicity reminded him. “We have a lot to do before we go back to Central City.”

“Those things won’t take long.” Oliver said. “We have all day tomorrow to take care of everything else.”

“What everything else?” Felicity asked.

“I sent a text to Laurel to have coffee. I think I should tell her about Connor in person. I know you think I’m treating her like she’s fragile or something but it will be easier for everyone if we are upfront with all of this.” Oliver said.  

“Are you going to tell her that’s why we are getting married so fast?” Felicity asked.

“No.” Oliver said. “If you ask Dig, we should have been married ages ago. He won’t be surprised and I don’t think Roy will either.”

“Just Laurel?” Felicity asked. “Does she still have feelings for you?”

“I don’t think so. I think she has moved on but we were together a long time and that isn’t so hard to forget.” Oliver said.

“I understand.” Felicity said. “Talk to her but I want you to make it clear that I’m Connor’s step mom. She isn’t a part of your life in that way anymore.”

“I will make it crystal clear to her.” Oliver said.

Oliver pulled into a parking space near Felicity’s apartment and got out. They both went to the back door to get the luggage.     

“Go upstairs. I have this.” Oliver said.

“You can’t get all of it in one trip. Let me take mine at least.” Felicity said.

Oliver sat her suitcase down on the pavement and pulled the handle up so it would roll. “There and you can take your work bag. I have the rest. Go open the door for me.”

Felicity grabbed her tote and pulled the suitcase after her as she went inside. She glanced back at the door to see him trying to juggle the rest of her luggage and his things from Thea’s place. He was still going to need to make two trips.     

Felicity went up to the apartment and opened the door. She hadn’t even stepped inside when her phone rang in her bag. She looked at the caller and groaned.

“What do you want, Ray?” Felicity answered with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

“I saw that you were back and I wondered if you could come to the office and help me with some things.”

“I have plans tonight. I will see you tomorrow when I get in.” Felicity said. “Wait! Did you ping my phone again?”

“I … may have.” Ray hesitated. “I just wondered where you were. I wasn’t checking up on you or anything.”

“Stop pinging my phone. It’s creepy.” Felicity disconnected the call and threw her phone back in her bag as she went inside. She put her tote on the chair and wheeled the suitcase into the bedroom. She started to unpack.

Oliver came in and put the garment bag on the sofa and the other things he was carrying on the floor.

“Felicity, I have a few more things. I’ll be right back.” Oliver called out as he went through the door.

Felicity came out of the bedroom and looked at the mess. She sighed. She went back into the bedroom to finish unpacking and make space for his things.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Oliver brought in the last things out of the van and locked the door behind him. He went over to the sofa and put the rest of it down.

Felicity came out of the bedroom. “Bring your things in here and unpack then we can start on Connor’s room.”

Oliver picked up his suitcases and the garment bag and followed her back inside.

“The bottom two drawers are yours in the bureau and the left side of the closet. If you need more space we can make adjustments.” Felicity told him. She shifted some things on top of the bureau to make room for his things.

Oliver looked around the room. It was the most feminine room he had seen in quite a while. “You like flowers more than I expected. And pink. There is a lot of pink in here.”

“I like pink. I am a girl, you know.” Felicity gave him a curious look. “Is there something wrong?”

“No. it’s not the first time I’ve been in a woman’s bedroom. It is the first time I’ve been in yours.” Oliver looked at her. There was a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Oliver Queen! You are blushing!” Felicity laughed.

“It’s just that this is going to be my room too and there are so many flowers. Pink flowers.” Oliver said.

“I’ll add some stripes if that would make you feel better.” Felicity said.

“It won’t matter as long as we are here together.” Oliver put his things down and crossed the room to where Felicity was standing. He put his arms around her and kissed her.

Felicity reached up and ran her hands over his back as they kissed. She parted her lips to let him in and he deepened the kiss. Her hands bunched up the fabric of his shirt on his back.

After a few minutes he pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were bright her cheeks were pink and her lipstick was hopelessly smeared. She was the most beautiful think he had ever seen in his life.

“Why are you looking at me that way?” Felicity asked.

“You are beautiful.” Oliver let go of her and started to unpack. He took the suits out of the garment bag and hung them in the closet. There were a few jackets and an overcoat in the garment bag as well. “Where do these go?”

“Hall closet. It’s by the bathroom. Oliver, wait a minute.” Felicity went over and ran her hand down his back. He turned to face her and she reached up and caressed his cheek. “I want you to be comfortable here. This is our home. I want you to relax here.”

“I will. I will pretend that I am sleeping in a garden full of pink flowers with you. I just won’t include the bees because I don’t like bees.” Oliver made a disgusted face. 

“Okay so no nuts or bees in our pretend garden.” Felicity smiled up at him. She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. “I need to check the fridge to see what there is to eat.”

“We are going to order dinner. I don’t want you to have to cook.” Oliver said. “I know you’re tired. I am too.”

“I will still have to make a list for later. It won’t take me long. Let me know when your unpacked then we can clear out Connor’s room together.” Felicity said.  

“What is in there?” Oliver asked.

“I have a Pilates reformer that I don’t use and some boxes of books and things.” Felicity said.

“We can take the reformer to the foundry. We should put together some extra bookshelves for those books. Connor will have books of his own too. Sandy would have made sure of that.” Oliver said.

“I hadn’t thought of that. He will have a lot of his own things and things from the apartment that belonged to his mother. Where are we going to put it all?” Felicity asked.

“We will have to put it in storage for now.” Oliver said as he pulled out the bottom drawer to put his tee shirts in it. He reached inside and pulled out a pair of dark green lacy panties. “Felicity, these are my color but not my size.”

Felicity snatched them from him. “Gimme! Those are mine!”

“What color panties are you wearing now?” Oliver grinned at her.

“Who said I was wearing panties?” Felicity smirked at his expression and stuffed the panties in the top drawer. She walked out of the bedroom with a smile on her face.   

Oliver came out of the bedroom with an armful of coats and jackets. He opened the door to the hall closet and scowled. There were coats and more dresses filling it up.

“Felicity this closet is full.” Oliver turned as she came out of the kitchen. “Where am I going to put these?”

“It’s not that full.” Felicity came over and shifted everything over a little. “See. There is some room.”

Oliver looked at her suspiciously. “You have clothes in the all the closets, don't you?”

“I'm a woman who likes clothes. You seem to approve. I've caught you staring more than once.” Felicity smiled at him. “I'll just have to clear out the closet in Connor's room. I don't have that much in it.”

“Why am I not believing that?” Oliver started to put his coats in the closet. He got all but two jackets to fit. He put those on the hooks by the door. “I suspect that's where you keep your shoes.”

“My shoes are in a thing under the bed. Well two things actually. My boots are in the bedroom closet.”

“So our next place should have huge closets?” Oliver teased. He walked over and pulled her close to him.

“Uh huh! Gigantic closets.” Felicity put her hand on his chest as he put his arms around her. “Let's get the room cleared out now.”

“Where are we going to put the stuff from that closet?” Oliver asked as he let her lead him by the hand.

“I’ll have to figure that out later. Tonight, we are just going to clear it out. I'll put the stuff from in there where I can fit it.” Felicity said. “I may have to put some things in the Arrow cave. I have components for the servers and some other parts for computers and tech stuff.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Oliver pictured a box or two not the ten that he saw when Felicity opened the door to the room. “Wow.”

“Is that judgment I'm hearing?” Felicity looked at him.

“No, just a bit of surprise. I'll load the van in the morning.” Oliver said as he walked over and picked up the first box marked books. “Books?”

“Tech manuals.” Felicity said. “There are two of them and the rest are parts.”

Oliver nodded and started to carry it out.

“Where are you taking that?” Felicity asked.

“I was going to stack it by the door so I could get them to the van quicker.” Oliver said.

“Put the boxes marked books in our room. I don't want them to get chewed on or moldy.” Felicity told him. “Everything else is still in the original packaging so they won't get moldy in the Arrow cave.”

“Got it. Two boxes right?” Oliver said as he headed for the door.

“Two boxes.” Felicity thought for a moment. “Maybe three.”

Oliver looked amused at her and carried the books to their room.

“I saw that look, Mister.” Felicity pointed her finger at him as he passed.

It took ten minutes for Oliver to carry all the boxes and the reformer out of the room. In the end, there were four boxes marked books. Oliver stacked them in a corner of their room out of the way. Everything else was stacked by the door to be put in the van.

Felicity emptied the closet of the four evening gowns it held and carried them to their room. She carefully put them on the stack of boxes of books.

When they had everything out of Connor’s room it looked really empty and sad. There was just an unmade bed, a bureau, and desk with a chair in the room.

Oliver started to check the drawers in the bureau and the desk.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked.

“I'm making sure my son doesn't get surprised by a pair of panties like I did.” Oliver told her.

“Oh!” Felicity said as she sat on the bed.

There was nothing in the bureau. There were some papers in the desk. He took them out and put them on top of the desk.

Felicity got up and started to look through them. “I forgot about this. I was working on it before I started working with you. It’s a new hard drive design.”

“You should get back to it.” Oliver said. He shut the last drawer and stood up. “I didn't know you were doing anything like that when we met.”

“You were trying to be charming.” Felicity said. “Then you were bleeding. There wasn’t much time in between for small talk and coffee dates.”

“You should finish it.” Oliver said. “Then sell it to one of Palmer's competitors.”

“I just might.” Felicity laughed. She scooped up the papers and carried them with her to the living room. She put them in one of the boxes that were on its way to the Arrow Cave.

Oliver followed her out. “Why not put them in your work bag?”

“If Ray sees me working on it, he could claim it as Palmer Tech property. It’s best if I work on it at the Arrow Cave.” Felicity walked over and put her arms around Oliver's neck she pulled him down and kissed him passionately. “We should get ready for bed.”

Oliver touched foreheads with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body and kissed her just as passionately. He looked at her and smiled. “Hmmm. I don't have any condoms, Felicity.”

“Connor wants a baby sister, remember?” Felicity ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest before wrapping them around him.

“Do you think that a good idea? He's going to be grieving and a baby needs a lot of attention.” Oliver gently reminded her.

“Some of that attention will be his.” Felicity said. “It’s not going to happen right away. We will have time to work things out so both of our children can be happy and get along. Stop worrying and come to bed.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Oliver let her lead him by the hand into the bedroom. He let go and watched as she turned around for him to unzip her dress.

She dropped the dress on the floor and turned around to face him.

Oliver blinked and took it all in. He pulled off his shirt and dropped his jeans and boxer briefs before scooping her up and putting her on the bed. “So beautiful.”

Felicity reached over and pulled him down so she could kiss him slowly.

Oliver put his hand under her knee and lifted it to his hip as he put his thigh between hers. He did the same with her other knee.

Felicity wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down on top of her. She fanned her hand out over his back.

They kissed for a while until they were in need of release.

“Are you sure about this?” Oliver whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

“Yes. I love you and I'm sure.” Felicity whispered back.

Oliver entered her and smiled when she moaned. He slowly made love to her. It took every bit of his control not to rush. He wanted to savor her and their first time.

When they had both reached their release, they stayed in each other’s arms to catch their breath.

“Felicity? Are you okay?” Oliver asked as he touched foreheads with her.

“Yeah. Wow … that was … wow.” Felicity rubbed his back. “You're all sweaty.”

“You liked it when I'm sweaty.” Oliver teased.

“Uh huh.” Felicity smiled. “Oh god! Oliver. That was just....”

“Wow?” Oliver rubbed his nose against hers. “I should get off of you. I'm heavy.”

“No. Stay. I like it.” Felicity said. She kissed him and shifted under him making him moan.

“You just want me to do it again.” Oliver said breathlessly after they came up for air.

Felicity laughed. “I want you to make love to me for as long as we are together. However long that will be.”

“You know I won't ever leave you by choice. My luck may run out. I may die one day.” Oliver said. “But even then I will be in your heart.”

“Yes. You will always be in my heart.” Felicity kissed him again.

Oliver couldn't hold back. He made love to her again.

It was more rushed this time. It was passionate and needy but still not quick. When it was over, they were spent and exhausted.

Oliver rolled on his back and Felicity snuggled up on his shoulder. They lay like that for a while.

“I'm starving.” Felicity looked up at him. “Chinese?”

“Yeah. I could eat.” Oliver smiled.

“I'll order online. I need my tablet.” Felicity started to get up but Oliver pulled her back down.

“I'll get it. I need some water. It’s in your work bag?” Oliver got up.

Felicity giggled.

He looked back at her questioningly.

“I kinda left scratches on your ass.” Felicity giggled.

“That's okay. I left a hickey on your shoulder.” Oliver winked. He ducked as a throw pillow sailed at his head. He laughed. “We're just marking our territory Felicity. Make sure you show it to Palmer.”

“Oliver!” Felicity sent another pillow towards his head.

Oliver ducked and disappeared through the open door. His laughter carried through the apartment back to her.

Felicity sighed contentedly. She pulled the covers up over her and smiled. His glorious body was definitely all hers now and she wanted everyone to know it.

Oliver came back with her work bag and two bottles of water. “He sat on the bed. Did you get cold?”

“I'm naked.” Felicity said.

“Really?” Oliver started to raise the covers to peek.

Felicity slapped his hand. “Stop that! You're naked too. Get in.”

“I'm not cold.” Oliver said. He handed her water.

Felicity laughed. “That's obvious.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and got under the covers with her.

Felicity pulled out her phone and groaned. She showed him the six missed calls from Ray. “He is starting to annoy me.”

“He's always annoyed me.” Oliver said. He took her phone and put it back in the tote. He took out her tablet and handed to her. He put the bag on the floor. “Don't let him get to you. Order our dinner.”

Felicity took the tablet and pulled up the site to order.

Twenty minutes, later after some teasing and lots of kisses, they heard a knock at the door.

Oliver got up to get the food.

“Oliver! Put something on. I don't want the delivery guy to get any ideas.” Felicity said suddenly.

Oliver pulled on his underwear and grabbed a tee shirt before heading for the door.

There was another more impatient knock before Oliver got to the door. He opened it and found Ray standing there holding their dinner.

“I called Felicity but I didn't get an answer. So I thought I'd just drop by.” Ray said. He took a step forward and Oliver blocked him.

“We're busy.” Oliver said. He took the food from him.

“It will only take a few minutes.” Ray said.

“Palmer, I don't like you.” Oliver said. “If you bother her at home again and I will make you regret it.”

“I just want to see her for a few minutes. I want to run an idea by her.” Ray said. He took a step forward but Oliver still blocked him. “Then I'll go.”

“Can't. She's naked.” Oliver shut the door in his face. He locked it before taking the food in the bedroom.

“Was that Ray I heard at the door?” Felicity asked as she reached for the bag of food.

“He wanted to see you. I told him you were naked.” Oliver said flatly. He pulled off his tee shirt and threw it on the bed.

Felicity started to laugh but realized he was telling her the truth. “Oliver Queen, don't tell people when I'm naked.”

“I had to give him a reason he couldn't see you.” Oliver took the sweet and sour chicken from her.

Felicity picked up his tee shirt and put it on. Oliver looked at her confused.

“I can't eat naked.” Felicity shrugged. She took the Lo Mein and fried dumplings out of the bag.

Oliver laughed.       

“Hey. Don't eat all of the Lo Mein.” Oliver reached over to take it from her and she smacked his hand away.

“Just eat your sweet and sour chicken. You'll get some.” Felicity said. “Maybe.”

“I worked up an appetite.” Oliver reached for the container again.

“So did I.” Felicity smacked his hand again.

Oliver laughed. “Okay but if you eat it all you have to give me one of your dumplings.”

“I will not.” Felicity said with a pout.

Oliver laughed. “This is what we should have done on our first date.”

“Eat Chinese food naked?” Felicity was confused. She looked down at the tee shirt then over at him in his underwear. “Well half naked.”

“No. We should have had a quiet night alone. Nothing fancy just take out and us.” Oliver said.

Felicity smiled. “It would have been a lot less explosive.”

“Yeah, maybe we would have gotten to the eating in bed naked part.” Oliver smirked.

“For the record, if the restaurant hadn't blown up you would have gotten lucky that night.” Felicity waver her chopsticks at him.

“Now you tell me.” Oliver sighed dramatically. He poked at his food and pouted.

“Sorry.” Felicity offered him the Lo Mein as an apology.

Oliver took some out of the container and handed it back. “So this is our life now?”

“Sort of.” Felicity said. “Connor will be with us soon. We will be having movie nights and family dinners. We won't have too many nights like this with just us.”

Oliver looked at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Felicity leaned over and Oliver leaned over the rest of the way to kiss her.

Soon all the containers were empty and put back in the bag. Oliver and Felicity were snuggled close.

Felicity ran her finger along his collar bone. “We need to get some sleep.”

Oliver pulled her as close as he could. “Go to sleep.”

“You need to rest too.” Felicity stoked his cheek.

Oliver closed his eyes. “I'm resting.”

It was the last thing he said before they fell asleep.

The ringing of Felicity's phone in her bag woke them up at eight the next morning.

Oliver reached for her work bag to get to the phone.

“Let it ring. It’s probably Ray.” Felicity said sleepily. She patted him on the chest. “Five more minutes.”

“We need to get up.” Oliver said. He eased her off his chest and sat up. “We need to get the marriage license and we both have other things to do.”

Felicity groaned. “Go take a shower and I'll make coffee.”

Oliver patted her ass. “You can't make coffee from here. Get up, Felicity.”

“Can we have a rule that you only put your hand on my ass if we're naked and breathing hard?” Felicity said as she rolled over on her back. “Cause I really like it when your hand is on my ass.”

Oliver just threw back the covers and got out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and chuckled on his way to the shower.

Felicity got up and grabbed the bag of empty Chinese food cartons. She put them in the trash when she got in the kitchen and made coffee.

Oliver came out of the bathroom fully dressed after a little while and went into the kitchen. He gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek and poured a cup of coffee for himself. “I'll take the boxes to the foundry after we get the license. I'm going to need a key.”

“Take mine and have one made.” Felicity patted him on the ass and went to take a shower. She winked at him when he turned to look at her.

Oliver leaned against the counter sipping coffee and waiting for her.

In less than twenty minutes, Felicity was ready and they were off to the courthouse. They parked and went inside holding hands.

“I’ve never done this before. I wonder how much paperwork is involved.” Felicity said. “I hope it isn’t that complicated.”

“Felicity, this is the only time we will have to do this. It’s once and for the rest of our lives. I think it can be complicated if it has to be.” Oliver said.

Oliver looked around and found the directory for the courthouse. “It’s on the second floor, room five.”

“Huh. It’s right next to where you pay the parking tickets.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her. “You have parking tickets?”

“No you do. That van gets parked in the wrong place all the time. I’ve been paying the tickets.” Felicity told him. She leaned over and whispered to him. “Even the Arrow has to pay a fine sometimes.”

“Thanks for that.” Oliver said. “One day, I will pay you back.”

“Oliver, we are getting married. I don’t think you need to.” Felicity said. “Let’s take the stairs.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

They walked up the stairs and into the office. They picked up the forms and sat down on a bench inside the office to fill them out.

“Looks like pretty standard stuff.” Oliver said. “Do you know your blood type?”

“Yeah. Just fill yours out then hand it to me and I’ll put my stuff in.” Felicity said.

“Scars, tattoos, and identifying marks.” Oliver laughed. “They only give me one line.”

“Just put the tattoos. You know the Chinese letters, the dragon on your shoulder, and the other thing.” Felicity pointed to the Bratva tattoo on his chest.

“You mean my Bratva tattoo?” Oliver said.

“Oh god! Don’t call it that. Say it’s a flower or something.” Felicity whispered. “It’s not like they’re asking for a picture of it.”

“No. They only do that when they arrest you.” Oliver winked at her. He kept writing on the form.

“They do?” Felicity squeaked.

Oliver nodded. “They take pictures of every mark on your body.”

“Yikes!” Felicity said. “I bet that took a while even back then.”

“It would take a lot longer now.” Oliver said. “Here I’m done.”

Felicity started filling out her part. She looked at Oliver and whispered. “Should I put my scar form the bullet wound on here?”

“No. It will bring up too many questions.” Oliver told her.

“If we don’t put everything will that make this invalid?” Felicity asked.

“I’m sure nobody puts everything on there. Are you done?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. That is all of my things.” Felicity said.

Oliver stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

Felicity took his hand and stood up. They went over to the window and she put the form on the counter.

“I need ID.” The clerk said.

Oliver and Felicity put their driver’s licenses on the counter.

“Thank you.” The clerk put in their names and information and looked at Oliver suspiciously. She pressed a button and the printer in the back started to print out a document. She went to retrieve it and then stamped it. She handed the licenses to Felicity. “Good luck. You’re gonna need it.”

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled and put the license in her purse. She handed Oliver’s to him. She took Oliver’s hand and they walked out of the office.

“Did you date her or something?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t think so.” Oliver said.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Stupid playboy reputation of yours.”

“I’m a one woman man these days and you’re the woman, Felicity.” Oliver said.

“Drop me off at work and I will see you for lunch. Mr. One Woman Man.” Felicity said.

“Sounds like a good plan. I have to go see Laurel then I’m going to take your boxes to the foundry.” Oliver told her.

“Don’t forget to make a key for yourself.” Felicity said.

They went out and got into the van. Oliver dropped her work and went back to the apartment to load the boxes.       

Oliver‘s phone rang as he was shutting the back door to the van after loading the last box.

“Hi Laurel.” Oliver said. “You got my message?”

“I was surprised to see a message from you. What do you want to meet with me about?” Laurel asked. She had been surprised to find that message from Oliver asking to meet with her.

“I have to talk to you about something.” Oliver said as he headed around to the front of the van. 

“I have to admit I’m surprised you want to talk to me. I thought you had lawyers for your business dealings that could answer any question you may have.” Laurel said.

“This isn’t a legal thing. This is personal. How about coffee?” Oliver offered.

“Meet me at my office and we can talk. You can bring the coffee with you.” Laurel said.

“Thanks Laurel.” Oliver disconnected the call.

At five minutes after ten, Oliver walked into Laurel’s office with coffee and muffins. He knocked on the open door.

“Hi Ollie.” Laurel said when she looked up.

“Hi Laurel.” Oliver closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Laurel’s desk. “You are going to hate me when I tell you but Felicity said I should talk to you about this.”

“What is it?” Laurel walked around the desk and sat in the other chair in front of the desk. She could tell it was something big by the look on Oliver’s face.

“When we were dating, I got a girl pregnant.” Oliver handed her a coffee.

Laurel looked at him. She took the coffee and took a sip. “Who was it?”

“Her name was Sandra Hawke. My mother paid her to go away.” Oliver handed her one of the muffins. “I didn’t know that part. Sandy told me that she lost the baby. She didn’t. He is eight years old now. His name is Connor.”

“Sounds like Moira. You want visitation?” Laurel picked at the muffin. She didn’t seem as surprised as she should have been. “Is that why you wanted the name of a family law lawyer?”

“I wanted the name of a lawyer but not for visitation. I’m in the process of getting sole custody.” Oliver said. “Sandy is dead. He’s in foster care,”

“How did she die?” Laurel asked. She put the muffin on the desk.

“She was killed to send a message to her husband. His name is Milo Armitage. He was an arms dealer. He’s dead too.” Oliver said. “The Central City Police think it was a contract job. There hasn’t been any leads.”

“That’s awful.” Laurel thought for a minute. “How do you know that Moira paid her off?”

“Felicity has been going through my mother’s financials and she found the transactions but we couldn’t figure out what they were for.” Oliver told her.

“Why are you having Felicity go through Moira’s financials?” Laurel asked.

“I have a feeling that there are more secrets that my mother took to the grave. I just want to find out what they are before they explode in my face.” Oliver replied.

Laurel didn’t say anything right away. She took a sip of coffee and then looked at Oliver. “If you keep digging, you may find something you don’t want to know. Moira was a lot more secretive than any of us ever suspected. Are you prepared for that, Ollie?”

“After this, I think I’m prepared for just about anything.” Oliver took a sip of coffee. “I’m sorry, Laurel. I was a jerk back then.”

“Yeah, you sure were.” Laurel agreed with him. “But you are my friend and I hope you get custody of your son. If you are sure that is what you want that is.”

“I’m sure. I would have been there from the beginning if I had been given the chance. I don’t know why my mother did that.” Oliver said. “I told her about Sandy so she could help me do the right thing not make it go away.”

“You have to put some of this at her feet too. She took the money and your son. She isn’t blameless in all of this.” Laurel said.

“She was young and I don’t blame her for wanting to have some security.” Oliver said. “I have no idea what kind of father I would have been then.”

“Now?” Laurel asked.

“I think that I can take care of my son. I certainly want to.” Oliver said.

“What about your night job?” Laurel asked.

“The logistics will have to be worked out but I think Felicity and I can pull it off.” Oliver said.

“Felicity and you? Are you two together?” Laurel seemed surprised at that.

“We’re engaged now.” Oliver said quietly. He waited for Laurel to say something. 

“Congratulations. I didn’t know that you and she were that close.” Laurel said.

“We are. I don’t think I could do this without her.” Oliver said. “I thought I had better tell you before you heard about it somewhere else.”

“Is she at work? Is that why she didn’t come with you?” Laurel asked.

“Yeah. She had to do some things at the office.” Oliver said.

“I’m glad that you told me.” Laurel said. “I have to get back to work. Thanks for the coffee and the muffin.”

Oliver stood up and kissed her on the cheek before he left. He was surprised that she took the news so well. He expected her to yell and scream at him for being a jerk but she was calm. He thought she was a little too calm about it. 

Laurel sighed and went back to work. She tried to be happy for Oliver because Tommy would want her to be but she couldn’t. She looked at the clock and made a decision.

Earlier that morning, Felicity stepped off of the elevator. She walked down the hall to her office.

“Hello Ms. Smoak.” Jerry said with a smile. “Mr. Palmer is in your office.”

“Frack.” Felicity muttered under her breath. “Jerry, I need coffee and everything that needs to get done now.”

“Yes Ms. Smoak.” Jerry rushed off to get her coffee.

Felicity took a deep breath and went into her office. “Ray, we have to talk.”

Ray smiled as she walked in. “Felicity, I have an idea I want to run past you.”

“That can wait. I have something to run past you first.” Felicity put her bag in her chair.

“What is that?” Ray looked interested.

“You are not to come to my home without being invited. There will be no more pinging of my phone. No phone calls after regular business hours. Is that clear?” Felicity folded her arms and gave him her angry face.

“I was so excited about my idea I just wanted to share it.” Ray said.

“Oliver was not happy that you just showed up during our quiet time.” Felicity said.

“He did look kinda mad even in his underwear.” Ray laughed. “Why was he in his underwear?”

“Ray, you are creepy and I will file a harassment suit if it doesn't stop.” Felicity said. “That is a promise. Now I go away. I have some work to do.”

“But you haven't heard my idea.” Ray countered.

“Put it in a report and I will look at it when it’s on my desk.” Felicity pointed to the door.

“But Felicity.” Ray tried to cajole her.

Felicity wiggled her finger at the door and gave him her angry face again.

Ray frowned and dropped his shoulders like a scolded child. He walked out of Felicity's office.

Jerry walked past him and into the office. He sat a stack of files and a cup of coffee on her desk. “Do you need anything else Ms. Smoak?”

“Keep the coffee coming.” Felicity moved her bag and took off her coat. She sat down in her chair. She looked at the pile and sighed. She opened the file on the top of the stack.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Felicity had been working for an hour and a half when Laurel stormed into her office.

“Laurel? What's up?” Felicity asked.

Jerry came to the door and Felicity waved him back.

“You can't seriously be doing this with him.” Laurel said.

“Who and what are you talking about?” Felicity asked. She closed the file she was reading.

“Oliver and him being a father. You can't seriously be helping him. He can't even keep a houseplant alive.” Laurel looked angry.

“He always remembers to water the fern.” Felicity said. “I know that he was going to tell you about Connor this morning. I see that he did.”

“Felicity, he should just leave the boy where he is and not bother with him.” Laurel said. “What does he think he’s doing? This is going to be a disaster and you know it.”

“We can’t leave him in foster care. Laurel, he's frightened and alone.” Felicity stood up. “Oliver won't leave him there. Connor is his son.”

“There are couples that would love to adopt an older boy.” Laurel said. “He would be better off if he wasn’t with Oliver.”

“Laurel, he could be in foster care for years.” Felicity said. “Oliver wants to raise him and I want to help him. Why are so opposed to him having his child in his life?”

“It was a mistake for him to be a father then and it’s still one now.” Laurel said.

Felicity gasped. “Oh my god. You knew. You knew about Connor and you said nothing to Oliver. How could you?”

“Moira did the right thing in paying her off to get out of town.” Laurel said. “The bitch came to my house and told me that she was pregnant. She told me that Oliver was going to marry her. He was my boyfriend not hers. I went to Moira and she said that she was going to handle it.”

“You told Moira to keep his son away from him?” Felicity said. “You knew all this time and never told him. You were just as bad as she was back then.” 

“It was done then he was dead. How was I supposed to know he was still alive or that the bitch would get herself murdered?” Laurel threw up her hands. “Tell him to leave the boy where he is. Do it for both of you.”

“Laurel, I can't believe you could do this to a man you loved.” Felicity stood up and stepped up to Laurel. “You need to get out of my office. I can't even look at you right now.”

Laurel turned and stormed out.

Felicity sat on the sofa and put her face in her hands. She took a moment to catch her breath. She was so angry that she had tears in her eyes.

“Ms. Smoak? Are you all right?” Jerry asked as he hesitated at the door..

“Yes. Was there something you wanted to tell me?” Felicity wiped her tears and looked up.

“Mr. Queen is on the phone.” Jerry said.

“Thank you Jerry.” Felicity got up and answered the phone. “Oliver, what are you doing calling on this line?”

“Hey Wifey. I didn’t want to disturb you if you were busy. I'm going to be a little late for lunch. I lost track of time. I went to see Laurel and I’m going to have the key made now. I already took the boxes to the foundry. I have one more thing to do and it may take a little while.” 

“Okay.” Felicity let out a breath. “I still have some work to do. I'll wait for you to get here.”

“I'll be there as soon as can. We can eat at that bistro next to the office. You know that place you like.” Oliver said.

“That sounds great.” Felicity said to him. “Oliver, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Oliver answered her. “Bye Wifey.”

The call disconnected. Felicity sat back down at her desk and tried to work. All she got accomplished was shuffling papers.

Oliver walked in forty five minutes later and caught Jerry looking at him with sympathy. “Hi Jerry.”

“Hello Mr. Queen. She’s in her office. She hasn’t had a good day.” Jerry warned him.

“Thanks for the warning.” Oliver walked in Felicity’s office and she jumped when he said her name.

“What is going on?” Oliver asked.

“I want to tell you something and I don’t want you to get mad.” Felicity said.

“Go ahead.” Oliver scowled.

“Laurel was here. She was trying to get me to make you give up Connor. Oliver, she knew the whole time. She was in on it with Moira.” Felicity told him.

Oliver sat down on the end of the sofa and sighed. “I thought she was acting strange. I expected her to be upset and she was calm. She was too calm.”

Felicity got up and walked over to him. “You aren’t going to abandon him are you?”

“No. I’m not.” Oliver said. He held out his hands to her. “Are you still with me on this?”

“Completely! You’re his dad and I’m his step mom and we are his parents.” Felicity said as she took his hands. “Let’s go to lunch then we have to shop for our son’s room.” 

“I know that I can do this if you are with me.” Oliver said. “Grab your bag and let’s go.”

Felicity picked up her bag and the files she had finished and followed Oliver out of the office. He walked ahead to get the elevator.

“Jerry, I finished these. The ones on my desk still need to be gone through.” Felicity put the files on his desk. “We are headed back to Central City in the morning. I’ll be in on Monday. Hopefully I can get all of it finished then.”

“I hope whatever personal thing you and Mr. Queen are handling works out the way you want it too.” Jerry said. “I noticed the engagement ring. I’m glad you’re with Mr. Queen. He seems like he really loves and respects you.”

“He does.” Felicity said. “Tell Mr. Palmer that I’m gone until Monday.”

“I don’t know that it will do any good but I will. Have a safe trip.” Jerry said.

“Thanks.” Felicity joined Oliver at the elevator just as it arrived.

They walked over to the bistro for lunch and ordered. It was a nice airy place and the food was good. They had been there many times when Oliver was CEO.

“What's wrong?” Felicity asked. She noticed that he was picking at his food. “Don't you like your chicken salad today?”

“It’s fine.” Oliver stopped poking at it and put down his fork. “It’s just that ... you don't think Laurel will try to interfere with me .... us getting custody of Connor?”

“She won't. Even if she tries, we can tell the judge that she was in on it with your mother. She admitted it to me.” Felicity said. “Now try to eat some of that. It’s delicious.  You're going to need your strength for shopping.”

“I thought we were just getting new curtains and a comforter.” Oliver speared a piece of chicken and took a bite.

“I thought maybe a new area rug and a new desk lamp.”  Felicity said. “We will also need a bookcase in there for him.”

“We shouldn't go overboard. He has his own things and we aren't even sure that we will get custody.” Oliver pushed his food around again.

“We will.” Felicity reached across the table and took his hand. “He's our son and the judge will give you custody. Now eat!”

“Yes Wifey.” Oliver gave her a soft look and squeezed her hand before letting it go. He took a few more bites before he started to poke at it again.

“Oliver, stop worrying.” Felicity reached over with her fork and stole a piece of chicken. “Mmmm. You want a bite of mine?”

He looked at the half eaten grilled salmon on her plate and shook his head. “No thanks. Where are we going to shop?”

“There's a store at the mall that has linens at decent prices. We'll go there.” Felicity took a sip of iced tea. “I want to pop into the jewelry store too. We should get our wedding rings soon.”

“I have that covered.” Oliver said.

“I'm not wearing your mother’s hand me down wedding band.” Felicity looked at him.

“You won’t. Leave the wedding rings to me. You need a dress and shoes remember? I have my tux and shoes already.” Oliver reminded her.

“Thea was going to put evening wear on the invitation but I told her to hold off until I talked to you.” Felicity said. “Would that make it more obvious?”

“No. Tell her to go ahead. It will make it more of a surprise.” Oliver said. “We aren't inviting that many people, are we?”

“No. Should we take Laurel off the list?” Felicity asked.

“No. She can make the decision to come or not for herself. Hopefully she will come to her senses before then.” Oliver said. “What about Palmer?”

“He's on the list with a plus one. I included Jerry and a plus one for him.” Felicity told him.

“Good. He's a nice guy.” Oliver said. “Are you done? We should go. Connor will call soon.”

“Yeah.” Felicity pushed back her plate and took another sip of tea. “Frack! There's Ray.”

Ray walked over to their table and looked apologetically at “Oliver. I want to apologize for interrupting your evening. Why don't I pay for lunch?”

Ray pulled a chair over to their table and sat down. “Felicity about that idea I have. I would like to get your input. It would only take a moment. I don't think I can explain it as well in a report.”

“We were just leaving.” Felicity said. She picked up her purse. “Thanks for lunch. Oliver?”

“Thanks Palmer.” Oliver stood up and held Felicity's chair. He patted Ray on the shoulder as they left him sitting there.

Oliver put his hand on Felicity's back as they walked to the door and leaned close. “I love you so much right now. That was so hot, Wifey.”

Felicity laughed. “I love you too, Honey. Where's the van?”

“Around the corner in the lot.” Oliver told her as they went out the door. “It doesn't have a sticker or I would have put it in the garage.”

“I'll get one for it.” Felicity said. “Do you need one for your motorcycle?”

“No. Let's keep that for the night job.” Oliver said as they reached the van. He opened the passenger door and opened it for her. He went around and got in behind the wheel.

They headed for the mall and parked in the lot. Felicity got out and Oliver met her at the front of the van after he locked up.

“Where is this store?” Oliver asked.

“Over on that end.” Felicity took his hand and led him in and down the mall to the store she wanted to go to.

It took them twenty minutes to find curtains comforter and an area rug that were a nice shade of blue. They made their purchases and wandered around a little before heading home.

Oliver carried the bags in and they started to make up the room. Felicity swept and dusted before they put the new rug down.

Oliver rolled up the old one. “What do you want to do with this? Should I put it in the dumpster out back.”

The purple geometric designed rug looked like it had seen better days.

Felicity looked at it and sighed. “I guess we should get rid of it.”

“But?” Oliver knew there was more to her hesitation than she was saying.

“I’ve had it when I moved into the dorm my freshman year. Mom bought it as a surprise.” Felicity said.

“I'll roll it tighter and tie it up. I'll put it in the hall closet.” Oliver said. “We can put it in the baby's room after it’s had a good cleaning.”

“Thanks for understanding.” Felicity said. “I think it would be okay with a good cleaning.”

Oliver smiled. “It’s part of my charm. We better get this stuff cleaned up. We have patrols tonight. I need to train too. I feel stiff.”

“Take care of that and I’ll get the trash picked up. We can put it in the dumpster on our way out.” Felicity said. She started to pick up the plastic shopping bags and wrappers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When they had all the trash picked up and ready to go out, Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed the number for Connor. He sat down on the end of the sofa and pulled Felicity close to him.

“Central City Group Home.” The woman on the end of the line answered. “May I ask who is calling?”

“This is Oliver Queen calling for Connor Hawke.”

“One moment Mr. Queen.”

Oliver sat for a moment while they went to get Connor. Felicity rubbed his back while they waited.

“Dad?”

“Hey Buddy. What’s going on? I didn’t catch you having dinner, did I? I know I’m a little late with the call.” Oliver said. He put the phone on speaker so Felicity could hear.

“No we were having a snack before homework time. When are you coming back?”

“We are leaving first thing in the morning. I will be there to visit with you in the afternoon. We will call ahead when we get close so they can have you there to meet us. Aunt Thea is coming too.”

“I can’t wait. Dad, is Felicity there too?

“I’m right here Connor.” Felicity said.

“I need help with my math.” Connor said. “The teacher said I need to practice.”

“I expected that.” Felicity laughed. “Your dad is lousy at math. We will work on it soon. Okay?”

“Okay. I got to go do my homework. I’ll call you to say goodnight.” Connor said. “There is another new kid here so I may not be able to talk long then.”

“It’s okay.” Felicity said. “You know Dad and I just want to say goodnight so that shouldn’t take long.”

“Okay.” Connor said. “I got to go. Bye.”

“Bye Buddy.”

“Bye Connor.”

The call disconnected and Felicity rubbed Oliver’s back again.

“He sounds like he’s doing better.” Felicity said.

“I know. We will get him out of there soon.” Oliver said. “I hope.”

Felicity gave Oliver a kiss and pulled him up so they could finish cleaning up the trash.  

Less than an hour later, Oliver and Felicity walked into the Arrow Cave. The place was empty and there were some bandages on the med table.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a scowl. “I wonder what that was.”

“They would have called us if it was serious.” Felicity said. “Who has been eating cookies around my babies?”

“Who usually does?” Oliver smiled. “Roy needs to learn to clean up his messes.”

“Well his score is getting better at least.” Felicity pointed to the screen. “I use cobalt encryption on this workstation and he plays war games on it! While he eats cookies!”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Oliver asked.

“No. I may do it with my loud voice.” Felicity shook the keyboards out and brushed the crumbs into a pile. “My very loud voice.”

Oliver chuckled. Oliver’s phone vibrated and he opened an email and frowned.

“I just got an email from Joanna with the court date on it.” Oliver told her. “When all this started, I thought all I had to do was take the test and then they would give him to me. I didn’t realize that I was going to have to go to court. What if I don’t get custody?”

“It’s just a formality.” Felicity grabbed Oliver by the arm. “It’s going to be okay. We may need to have a little help at first.”

“Help with what?” Dig asked as he walked through the door.

“Tell him Oliver. Dig will understand, especially now.” Felicity said as she sat down.

“Oliver? What kind of help do you need?” Dig asked.

“I have a son. He’s eight years old. His mother was murdered. She was married to Milo Armitage the arms dealer. He was killed too.” Oliver hesitated then looked at Felicity and took a breath. He looked back at Dig. “Her name was Sandy Hawke. My mother paid her to tell me that she lost the baby. Felicity found the transactions but we didn’t know what they were for. I didn’t even know about him until Detective West came to tell me Sandy was dead and my son was in foster care.”

Dig shook his head. “Man that’s cold. Your mother was ruthless. So what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to be his dad.” Oliver said.

“He’s in the system? Where is he now?” Dig asked

“Yes. Connor is still in Central City. That’s his name. He’s my son. I need to step up and take care of him like I should have from the beginning.” Oliver said.

Dig nodded. “Whatever you need man. I’m here for you.” 

“Right now, I need you to tell me who has been bleeding.” Oliver motioned with his hand toward the med table.  

“That was Laurel. She got sliced with some drug dealer’s blade again. Roy brought her in and patched her up.” Dig told him.

Oliver looked annoyed.

“I know, Oliver, but she is getting better.” Dig said.

“That’s good because we are going to need everyone if my plan is going to work.” Felicity said. 

“What is she talking about?” Dig asked.

“She wants us to do patrols on a schedule. She doesn’t think it’s a good idea for both of us to be out at the same time since we are both fathers now.” Oliver told him.

Dig nodded. “She may be right. If something happens to me. I know you would help with Sara. I would be doing the same with Connor.”

“We will have a team meeting later. But for now we need to train then get out on patrol. I have a court date the day after tomorrow to see if they will let me have custody.” Oliver said.

“If you need someone to speak on your behalf, Lyla and I will be happy to do it.” Dig said.

“Thanks Dig. I think it will be fine.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “I’m just not sure how this is going to work with us and an eight year old son.”

“We will figure it out. I’m working on the plan.” Felicity said. “You should go talk to Wildcat tonight, Oliver.”

Roy walked in from the alleyway door. “What’s going on? Why is everyone so serious?”

“Roy, your about to be an uncle.” Oliver said as he clapped Roy on the shoulder.

“What the hell? Who?” Roy looked at Felicity. “You and Felicity?”

“I’ll explain later. You need to train right after you clean this place up. Felicity, can you see what is on for tonight?” Oliver said.

“Sure. Just let me shake the cookie crumbs out of my keyboard.” Felicity gave Roy a glare.

“Just so you know, I wasn’t the only one eating cookies over your keyboard.” Roy said and pointed at Dig. When Felicity didn’t stop glaring at him, he sighed and started to clean up before he went to practice at the targets.

Felicity reached up and caressed Oliver’s cheek. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Don’t worry. We will make it work.”

“Make what work?” Roy asked. 

“You only need to worry about making your shots.” Oliver said sternly. “Like I said, we will explain later.”

Roy nodded and got to work on practicing with his bow.

Oliver and Dig walked to the back corner.

“Seems like we’re both having our lives changed.” Dig said. “At least, you won’t have to change diapers.”

“No, I missed that and a lot more.” Oliver said. He stripped off his shirt. “Do you think I should do this?”

“Yeah.” Dig said. “He needs his dad. Is your name on the birth certificate?”

“No. I had to prove that he’s mine.” Oliver said. “I took a paternity test. We have had a few visits with him but that is all.”  

“That’s tough.” Dig handed him the bamboo sticks. Dig nodded towards Felicity. “He is going to need a step mom.”

“We have that handled. We are getting married.” Oliver said. “Felicity is convinced we can get custody if we do it together.”

“Oh you will.” Dig laughed. “Just so you know, I have my best man speech already written.”

Oliver smiled. He looked at Felicity. “Good to know.”

Oliver and Dig started sparing. When Dig teased Oliver about being slow, he got a stick in his ribs. 

Felicity relaxed as she heard the bamboo sticks hitting behind her and the sound of Roy’s bow in front of her. She had bad guys to find so her guys could take them down.

Things were slow so Oliver decided to gear up and go have a conversation with Wildcat at his gym. Roy decided not to gear up but to wait for Oliver to get back before going on a general patrol.

Ted walked through the gym at closing time. He put towels in the rolling hamper he pulled along. He stopped and smiled.

“I was wondering when you were going to visit me again.” Ted said as he turned around. “Come to work out or talk?”

“Talk.” Oliver stepped out of the shadows.

“Still wearing the mask I see.” Ted said. “If you're here about Laurel you’re wasting your time.”

“I'm not.” Oliver pushed back his hood and pulled down his mask.

“Oliver Queen. You’re the last person I expected to be under that hood.” Ted said. “I thought pretty boy billionaires had other people to do their fighting.”

“I'm not a billionaire anymore.” Oliver smiled. “Ted, I need your help. My team needs your help.”

“What kind of help?” Ted threw the last towel into the hamper.

“We need more boots on the ground to protect the city. We are stretched to our limits and it has been consuming our lives.” Oliver shifted on his feet. “Two of us are fathers now and we want time to raise our children.”

Ted thought for a moment. “I sympathize but I left my mask behind me.”

“You've helped before.” Oliver said. “We need you to pick up the mask again.”

“If I'm in, so is Laurel.” Ted said. Ted thought that would end the conversation.

“Fine but she works with you. Laurel and I have a messy past. I don't exactly trust her right now.” Oliver admitted. “Come to Verdant and ask for Roy Harper. He will take you to our base. Bring whatever gear you need with you. We'll make room for it.”

Ted nodded. “I'm in. But I have one question. Why don't you trust Laurel?”

“She kept something .... Someone from me.” Oliver said.

“Who?” Ted asked.

“My son.” Oliver said. “Laurel went to my mother and asked her to get rid of my son and his mother. My mother paid her to get out of town and tell me she lost the baby. Now my son's mother is dead and he is coming to live with me.”

“So your one of the fathers on the team?” Ted looked at him. “I'm sure she had her reasons at the time.”

Oliver shook his head. “I don't care about her reasons. I missed eight years of his life because of my mother and Laurel.”

“I don't know you but from what heard about you before that accident you weren't exactly father material.” Ted said.

“I was never given the chance to see if I could be.” Oliver said. “They took that chance away from me.”

Ted looked at the cart then back at Oliver. “I get it. I'll be there in an hour.”

“Thanks Wildcat.” Oliver put his mask back on and pulled up his hood.

“See you soon Arrow.” Ted said as he watched Oliver melt into the shadows.

Oliver got on his bike in the alley. He turned his comm back on. “Felicity?”

“Yeah. Is he coming?” Felicity stopped typing and waited for an answer.

“He'll be there in an hour.” Oliver said before he started his bike. “Text Laurel. She will be working with Wildcat from now on. He won’t help unless she is included.” 

“Got it. Come home. It’s quiet. There isn’t anything on the scanners tonight.” Felicity told him.

“On my way.” Oliver put the bike in gear and headed for Verdant. When he go there, Oliver went to park the bike in the usual spot and found Thea there.

“Hey.”

“I had hoped you would give this up now that you are a dad.” Thea said.

“The city still needs me.” Oliver said as he walked over to her. “It needs you too.”

Thea looked up at him. “I’ll think about it.”

“If you want to help, we are having a meeting in less than an hour.” Oliver said.

“In the arrow cave?” Thea asked.

“Yeah in the arrow cave. Speedy, it will be a way to use all that training for good.” Oliver said to her.

“I know. See you later.” Thea said as she walked to the back door of Verdant.

Oliver smiled as he slipped into the alley door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When Oliver walked into the Arrow Cave, his phone started to ring. He picked it up off the table as he walked by. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Connor.

“Hey Buddy.” Oliver answered the call.

“Hey Dad.”

“Let me get to Felicity. She will want to talk too.” Oliver walked across the room to where Felicity was.

“I’m just calling to say goodnight. I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Connor?” Felicity said as she got up from her chair.

Oliver nodded.

“Sweetheart, are you ready for bed?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. I just have time to say good night. There is someone else that needs to make a call too.”

“Good night Buddy.” Oliver said.

“Good night Sweetheart. See you tomorrow.” Felicity said.

“Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Felicity.”

The call disconnected.   

Roy and Dig looked at them.

“You two okay?” Dig asked.

“Yeah. It’s just hard when he is there and we’re here.” Felicity said. “We didn’t get to see him today. All we had was a short phone call earlier and this one.”

Oliver put the phone on the desk. “We need to get ready everyone will be here soon.”

“Oliver?” Felicity put her hand on his chest.

“I’m okay. We will get to see him tomorrow when we get to Central City.” Oliver put his gloved hand over hers. “I’m fine.”

Felicity nodded. She gave him a quick kiss.

Roy made kissy noises and Dig laughed.

Oliver and Felicity glared at them both.    

It wasn’t long before the others started to come in. The first to arrive was Ted with Laurel in tow. Lyla and Thea came in a few minutes late.

Oliver looked at Felicity. “You called Lyla?”

“Yeah. We are going to need another person on the comms until I can get someone else trained.” Felicity explained. “You asked Thea?”

“She’s trained and we need all the help we can get.” Oliver said. “Ready to do this?”

Felicity nodded. She stood up from her chair and went to stand with Oliver. She looked at the vigilantes in the room.

“Everybody here has been a part of saving this city.” Oliver said. “Felicity and I think there should be a more organized way to do things like patrols.”

Suddenly there was a breeze and Barry appeared sitting in Felicity’s chair with a Big Belly burger. “Am I late?”

Everyone stared at him.

“No Barry but don’t you have your own patrols to do?”  Oliver asked.

“I’m only a few minutes away.” Barry shrugged. “There are more people here than last time. Get some new volunteers? I’m Barry Allen but you can call me The Flash.”

“Do you do everything fast?” Thea asked. “Because that would be really bad for your love life.”

Barry blushed. “I don’t have a love life. Someone told me once that guys like us don’t get to be with the girl we love. Funny thing is, now he’s with the girl he loves. Right Oliver?”

Felicity smacked Oliver on the arm. “Why would you tell him that?”

Oliver opened his mouth to explain but thought better of it and just shut it again.

 “Wait! You told him that too?” Roy shook his head.

“You told that to Roy?” Thea looked at Roy. “Is that why you wanted to break up with me? That was why you were kissing that slut in the storeroom. Ollie, you’re an ass.”

“You have no idea.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “I thought he would never get his head out of his ass and let us be together.”

“Typical Ollie. He probably thought it was a good thing to share his man pain.” Thea snickered.

 “Is it always such a soap opera down here?” Ted whispered to Laurel.

“This is nothing. It gets worse.” Laurel said. “Just wait a minute.”

“Can we get back to the reason we are here?” Oliver asked.

“Right the plan,” Felicity took a breath. “So most of you know Oliver is a dad now and so is Dig. We need to make sure they are given enough family time. That goes for me and Lyla too since we are moms. We are going to take patrols in shifts. We are going to have two person teams in the field and one on the comms for patrols. This means that everyone has to be trained in the basic operations of how things work. So far it’s just me and Dig and maybe Lyla.”

Lyla nodded. “I’m familiar with your set up.”

“Barry is our emergency back up and he will lend a hand for big operations.” Felicity said.

“Along with Cisco and Caitlin for the big operations.” Barry chimed in. “They can operate the comms too. Felicity gave us the same set up.” 

“Cisco is their tech and Caitlin is their medic. Well she’s actually a real doctor.” Felicity explained to the new people. “In turn for their help, we will also give them support in Central City when they need it. There is one catch to that. They have a vigilante task force like we used to before Captain Lance abolished it. So helping out in Central City will be strictly voluntary.”

“Who decides what the teams are going to be?” Thea asked.

“That would be me and Oliver.” Felicity said. “Ideally, we would have an archer and a fighter on each team. But we don’t have enough archers unless Thea can use a bow and for right now Wildcat and Laurel are a package deal.”

“Yeah. I may need to sharpen my skills but I think I can do it.” Thea said.

“I have a question. You want Thea in the field but not me?” Laurel looked at Oliver.

“She has had better training for this than you did when you started. Her training was more like Sara’s.” Oliver said.

“And when and where did this happen? Who was her teacher?” Laurel asked.

“It’s not important.” Oliver said. “Thea is in.”

“So the teams so far are Wildcat and Black Canary with me on the comm. Oliver and Roy with Dig on comm. Then finally Thea and Dig with me on the comm again.” Felicity told them.

“No. Wait!” Oliver said. “Thea and me with you on com, Dig and Roy with you on comm, and Ted and Laurel with Lyla on the comm.

“Okay you and Thea but I can’t be here the same night as you. Someone has to stay home with Connor.” Felicity said. “I know you would prefer to me to be on comms for you but it won’t work.”

“Felicity….” Oliver started.

“Connor can come over to our place those nights.” Lyla said. “Then I’ll do the comms for Dig and Roy and you can watch Sara.”

“What if you have a mission of your own?” Felicity asked.

“Then they can hang out with me.” Thea said. “What about your other baby?”

“What other baby?” Laurel asked.

“We are trying to get pregnant.” Felicity said with pinked cheeks. “Connor asked for a little sister.”

“We didn’t see the need to wait for more children.” Oliver said. “We can’t live our lives like we are waiting for the right time anymore. Too much has happened for us to think there is ever going to be a right time for these things.”

“You can say that again.” Lyla agreed. “We can add a portable crib in Sara’s room when that happens.”

“Thanks.” Felicity said with a smile.

“What if it’s a boy?” Roy asked. “The new one I mean.”

“Then we will have to do it again until he gets his sister.” Oliver smirked.

Dig chuckled. 

“Oliver!” Felicity smacked him on the arm again. She turned to Barry. “How much time will your team need to be ready to help?”

“Twenty five or thirty minutes for the whole team about five for just me.” Barry answered. “I was late because I stopped to a snack.”

“How are you going to get from Central City to here in five minutes?” Ted asked.

“I run really fast. Like super-fast. I’m the Flash.” Barry pointed to the lightning bolt on his suit.

“We are going to need to make room for everyone.” Felicity looked around. “We have cases for Arrow, Arsenal and Flash. We need to put in ones for Wildcat, Black Canary, Thea, Dig and Lyla. Why haven’t we got a case for Dig? Thea will need an archery case too. Thea, do you have a bow? What are we going to call you?”

“Speedy and I don’t have a bow of my own.” Thea shrugged. “I need a place for my swords too.”

“Swords?” Felicity looked at Oliver and he just looked at the floor.

“What do we need a case for?” Ted asked.

“To stow your gear. You leathers, mask and any other things you use.” Felicity said. “Dig needs leathers.”

“No Dig doesn’t.” Dig said. “I just need a drawer for my glock.”

“Felicity is right you need gear.” Oliver said to Dig. “We can figure out something that you would be comfortable in. it doesn’t have to be leathers.”

“That’s a relief. For a minute there I thought you were going to dress me like a pimp from a bad seventies movie.” Dig said.

Lyla tried to stifle a laugh and failed.

Felicity just laughed, She didn’t try to hide it. “Something dark and stealthy. You’re going to need a codename too.”

“We call him Freelancer at ARGUS.” Lyla said. “I think it would be good to use it here too.”

“What is yours?” Laurel asked.

“Harbinger as in ‘harbinger of doom’.” Lyla said.

“Trust me. It’s accurate.” Dig said. “Isn’t it, Sweetie?”

Lyla eyed him suspiciously. “Why are you calling me ‘Sweetie’? You only call me sweetie when you want something.”

Dig winced. “I don’t always want something when I call you ‘Sweetie’.”

“Look Honey! They’re fighting.” Felicity said. She reached over and rubbed his back.

“Yeah Wifey. That will be us soon.” Oliver smirked.   

“It already is.” Roy said.

Oliver and Felicity turned around and looked at Roy.

“What? You two are exactly like that only louder.” Roy said.

“Maybe not the fighting thing so much. Oliver does whatever she tells him to.” Barry said.

Thea laughed. “Wait, you’re her bitch? Oh that is too funny.”

Oliver shifted on his feet in his full arrow gear. “I’m not her…. well okay maybe I am but only because I want to be.”

“Yeah keep telling yourself that.” Barry snickered. He threw the burger wrapper at Oliver.

Oliver caught it and threw it back at him. Felicity glared at them both and they stopped.

“Now I know what you mean by it gets worse.” Ted whispered to Laurel.

Laurel just sighed.

An alert sounded on the computer. Felicity went over and looked at the screen. “Armed robbery at a liquor store. Whose up? Oliver?”

“I’ll go.” Oliver said. “Barry? Since your here.”

“I can go.” Dig said.

“Felicity won’t let us play together anymore.” Oliver glanced back at Felicity. “We have kids.”

“You know if you need me in the field, I can help.” Lyla said.

“Sweetie….” Dig started. Lyla glared at him and he shut up.

“We would be happy for the help on the big missions.” Felicity said.

“Oh Felicity, I have something for you.” Lyla handed her a flash drive. “It’s the mission file for the move on Armitage and his wife.”

“What about the other thing?” Felicity looked at the flash drive.

“It’s there too.” Lyla said.

“Thanks.” Felicity said. “She dropped it in her bag. I’ll look at it later. Who ran the mission on Armitage?”

“I did. Deadshot is my asset.” Lyla look apologetically at Oliver. “I’m sorry Oliver. I didn’t know that her son was yours.”

Oliver nodded. “I know you were just following orders.”

Oliver and Barry left the foundry to handle the robbery.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

“Felicity, I’m going to need leathers, I guess.” Thea said. “I don’t think Malcom’s old League of Assassins gear is going to fit me.”

“We can order something from where I got Roy’s suit.” Felicity said. “Anybody else need to order anything? Wildcat?”

“No I have everything I need. I’ll bring my gear over tomorrow after I close up.” Ted said. “Are we done? It’s late.”

"Yeah go ahead. We’re done for now.” Felicity said. “I’ll get the schedule up when we get back from Central City. Oliver has a court date so it will be over soon and Connor will be with us.” 

“Are you sure about that? It’s not guaranteed that you will get custody.” Laurel asked.

“Yes Laurel, I’m sure we will get custody. I know you won’t interfere.” Felicity said. “I don’t think you want anyone to know what you did, do you?”

Laurel was surprised that Felicity would bring that up in front of everyone. She didn’t know how to respond at first.

“What did she do?” Thea asked.

“She was in on it with your mother to keep Connor from Oliver.” Felicity said.

"How could you do that?" Thea stepped up to Laurel.

“I did what I thought was right at the time. I won’t apologize for it.” Laurel said defiantly.

“You should.” Thea said. “I know my brother was an idiot back then but keeping his child from him is cruel. You didn’t even tell him when he came back.”

Dig and Lyla looked at each other. Roy looked angry.

“Laurel, maybe we should go.” Ted said.

“Yeah.” Laurel said as she turned and walked out. Ted followed her.  

“I need to get back upstairs.” Thea said. “Roy are you working tonight at your real job?”

“I’ll be up in a little while.” Roy said.

Thea nodded and headed for the stairs.

Dig folded his arms across his chest and waited for Felicity to explain what he had just heard. 

“It’s exactly what you heard.” Felicity said. “She was the one that went to Moira to get Sandra out of the way. She had some plan for her and Oliver and his fatherhood would have messed it up.”  

Dig shook his head. “That’s messed up.”

“Why are we going to work with her after that?” Roy asked.

“We have to if we want Wildcat to help us.” Felicity said. “Roy, you need to train then get back upstairs. Dig. Lyla. Go home and be with Sara. Oliver and Barry have it handled tonight.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dig said.

“Come on Johnny.” Lyla tugged on Dig’s arm. “You can tell me what you want on the way home.”

Dig let out a breath and followed her out the alley door.

Felicity went to check the comm to see if Barry and Oliver were finished.

Oliver and Barry came back to the lair after taking care of the robbers and sat around for a while talking. Felicity did the system updates that had piled up since she was out of town. They finally said good bye to Barry in the wee hours of the morning. 

Felicity stretched and stood up. “Oliver, we need to get some sleep before we leave. We have a long drive ahead of us.”

“I know. I should probably text Thea and tell her when we are leaving for Central City.” Oliver reached for his phone.

“No need. I’m right here. I just finished closing up.” Thea said as she came down the stairs. “When do we have to leave?”

“No later than nine, I think." Felicity said. “We need to be there by the time he gets out of school so we can get a visit in today.”

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Thea looked at Oliver. “Aren’t you angry with Laurel?”

“Yeah but sometimes being angry with her isn’t going to do any good. Ted won’t work with us unless we include Laurel and we need Ted. I will have to deal with that.” Oliver said.

“It sucks.” Thea hugged Oliver. “I would have liked having him around while you were gone.”

“I don’t know if I would have gotten on that boat if I had the chance to be his father. Things could have been very different for me. For all of us.” Oliver said.

“That means that you and Felicity could have been married already.” Thea winked at Felicity. "Then there would be pretty super smart babbling little babies running around already.”

“They will all be smart and pretty like their mom.” Oliver said. He held out his hand to Felicity.

Felicity took his hand and let him pull her over to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

“We should all go home and get some sleep. We will be by to pick you up around eight thirty, Thea.” Felicity said.

“See you then.” Thea let go of Oliver and went back up the stairs.

“I had better change then we can go.” Oliver said as he looked down at himself.

“Want some help?” Felicity giggled.

“If you help me, we will never get home.” Oliver swatted her gently on the ass before going to change.

Felicity laughed. “I just thought I’d ask.”

Oliver gave Felicity a look that made her warm all over. “Any other time, Wifey and I will take you up on that.”     

“Okay. Just not on the training mats because they are really gross.” Felicity called out to him as he headed for the bathroom.

He laughed without turning around. “There is a bed in here. Remember? You bought it.”

“Oh right.” Felicity looked over at the bed and smiled. “Best investment ever.”

Oliver gave her another lusty look before he shut the bathroom door.

When they got to the apartment they went straight to the bedroom.

Felicity plopped down on her stomach on the bed and toed off her heels. “Oh that feels so much better.”

Oliver stripped down to his boxer briefs and sat on his side of the bed. “Is that all your taking off?”

“I’m tired. Help me.” Felicity reached up and tugged at his arm.

“You know if we have sex that means we going to get less sleep.” Oliver pulled down the zipper of her dress.

“You don’t sleep.” Felicity said into the pillow.

“I do sometimes.” Oliver kissed the back of her neck and pulled the ponytail band out of her hair.

“Fmm. Mmm. Nmm.” Felicity mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow.              

Oliver rolled her over and pulled down the front of her dress. “What was that?”

“Nothing. Let’s just you know and then we’ll sleep.” Felicity said as she reached up and pulled his head down to kiss her.

Oliver grinned and kissed her stripping her at the same time.

They made love. After they snuggled up and went to sleep in each other’s arms until the alarm sounded on Oliver’s phone at seven.    

Oliver tried to wake up Felicity but she just rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. He laughed and headed for the shower and then to make coffee.

Twenty minutes later, Felicity came out of the bedroom in his tee shirt and took the cup of coffee he was holding out for her.

“I love you.” Felicity said as she turned and walked back to the bedroom to get her clothes for the shower.

“I love you too, Wifey.” Oliver said as he watched her walk back to the bedroom.

“I was talking to the coffee but I love you too, Honey.” Felicity said at the bedroom door. “I’m going to take a shower in as soon as I find some clothes.”

“Uh huh.” Oliver smiled.

They were packed and on their way by the a quarter after eight. Oliver pulled up at Thea’s and went up to help with her bags.       

Thea looked tired as she came out of the building. She got into the back seat and Felicity handed her a to go cup of coffee.

“Here. You need this.” Felicity said.

“Thanks.” Thea inhaled the smell of the coffee and settled back into the seat.

Oliver finished loading and got back behind the wheel. “Ready?”

“Yeah. Why are you so awake?” Thea asked.

Oliver looked in the rear view mirror at Thea. “Baby making is surprisingly relaxing. I got the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“Oh god Oliver!” Felicity sunk down in the seat.

“Ollie!” Thea gave him a disgusted look.

Oliver just shrugged and started the van.

They managed to miss most of the traffic and construction along the way. They got to Central City in plenty of time to get a visit with Connor.

Felicity called ahead when they were close to make sure that social services knew they were coming.    

They went straight to social services. They entered the visitors room and sat down to wait for Mrs. Clarke to bring Connor from school.

Thea looked at Oliver as he paced the floor. “Are you sure this is okay? Aren't these visits supposed to be for just you?”

“It’s okay.” Oliver said. “Conner can't wait to meet you and Felicity has been with me for every visit so far.”

“Yeah but she is your fiancé and his future step mom.” Thea said. “That's different.”

“Barry was with us on one of the visits.” Felicity told her. “It will be fine. You're his aunt.”

“Yeah.” Thea smiled. “So is there any progress on the one you’re making now? How soon will you know?

Felicity looked at Oliver who just grinned.

“We're working on it.” Oliver said as he sat next to Felicity. “Felicity tells me that it may take a while but I think I am up for the task.”

“Oh god Oliver.” Felicity blushed. “Stop saying things that way.”

“What way?” Oliver looked at her with a grin.

“It’s sounds all dirty and suggestive.” Felicity said.

Oliver just laughed. “I wasn’t trying to do that. Sorry Wifey.”

“You two are so cute. I can't wait to see how the new one turns out.” Thea smiled.

The door opened and Connor burst through. He went to hug Oliver and then Felicity. He looked at Thea.

“Hi Connor. I'm your Aunt Thea.” Thea held out her arms and was rewarded by a big hug.

“Dad said you were short.” Connor grinned. “You're not that short.”

“Your dad is a big tall guy. I just seem short to him.” Thea said. She swatted Oliver on the arm. “And he's a pain in the butt.”

“I'm gonna have a little sister too someday.” Connor said. “Dad and Felicity are going to have a baby. Mike’s gerbil had babies once. We watched it and it was gross.”

Oliver started laughing at the look on Felicity's face. “I bet it was.”

Mrs. Clarke cleared her throat from the doorway. She motioned for Oliver to come over to her. Oliver got up to see what she wanted.

“I received notification that the hearing is tomorrow afternoon. I am surprised that it is being held so soon.” Mrs. Clarke seemed concerned.

“I would say that the situation makes it necessary for it to happen quickly.” Oliver said.

“But there has been no investigation into your fitness to raise Connor. There hasn’t even been a home visit.” Mrs. Clarke said.

“I'm his father. That is all that I need. We got his room ready while we were in Starling City. We are fully prepared for him to live with us.” Oliver said.

“Of course Mr. Queen. I meant no offense. It’s just unusual.” Mrs. Clarke told him.

“If you don't mind, I'd like to spend time with my family.” Oliver said.

Mrs. Clarke nodded and Oliver walked back to everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

“Connor, are excited about coming to live with your dad and Felicity?” Thea asked.

“Yeah. I think it will be fun to live with Dad and Felicity.” Connor said. “Do you visit a lot Aunt Thea?”

“I will come to visit a bunch of times. Your dad and I watch movies together. Maybe you could watch with us at my place.” Thea looked at Oliver and Felicity.

“Not on a school night and nothing scary or really bloody.” Felicity said.

“Well, that eliminates most of the current things in my Netflix queue.” Thea said. “Your dad likes the ones where things blow up.”

“I like other things too.” Oliver protested. “Just not all those chick flicks that you and Felicity like to watch.”

“Maybe some Disney?” Felicity suggested. “You know age appropriate.”

Oliver and Thea looked at Felicity and nodded.

“Wow! Felicity sounds like your mom already.” Thea said.

“I know.” Connor said. “It’s okay because she's my step mom. Dad loves her and they get all mushy. I like her. She's pretty.”

Felicity smiled. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

Connor hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Buddy. You're making me look bad with all that kissing and hugging stuff.” Oliver teased.

“He has your charm and your good looks.” Thea teased. “He's just better at it than you. Like a Duke from a romance novel or something.”

“I read a lot.” Connor said. “Do you read a lot, Dad?”

Felicity giggled.

Thea giggled with Felicity.

“I read. Sometimes.” Oliver protested. He looked at Felicity. “I read that Computer Science Journal that you left in the bathroom but I didn't understand much of it.”

Felicity and Thea giggled more. Connor joined them.

“Ollie, reading in the bathroom is gross.” Thea wrinkled her nose at him.

“It’s never a bad time to read.” Oliver shrugged.

“Why did you read that anyway?” Felicity asked.

“That and a girl magazine were the only things in there to read.” Oliver said. “I wasn't in the mood for smoking hot hairstyles and makeup tips.”

“You don't want to know if you are putting on your eye shadow the right way?” Felicity teased.

Oliver sighed and decided to change the subject. “Connor, were you told we have to see the judge tomorrow?”

“Yeah. He has to say if I can go home with you or not. I want to go home with you now.” Connor said.

“I know and I would love to take you home with us but we have to wait for the judge to say it’s okay.” Oliver said.

“It’s taking a long time.” Connor said.

“I know but I have done all I could to get things moving along as quickly as it can.” Oliver said. “I want you with us as soon as possible.”

“Me too.” Felicity said. “Your room is ready and I've found a school you will like. All we need is you.”

“And to get married.” Thea reminded them.

“We are just waiting for Connor to be able to be at the wedding.” Oliver said.

“Mr. Queen, Connor has to go now.” Mrs. Clarke said.

“But he just got here.” Thea said.

“I'm sorry. He has to get back to the group home.” Mrs. Clarke said.

“Don't forget to call at bedtime. I will see you tomorrow.” Oliver hugged Connor.

Connor hugged him back. “When the judge says I can live with you?”

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded.

Connor gave Felicity a hug and she kissed him on the cheek.

“Be good. Talk to you tonight.” Felicity said.

Connor hugged Thea. “You'll talk to me tonight too?”

“I promise.” Thea kissed him on the cheek.

Connor waved as he left with Mrs. Clarke.

“How do you let him go every time?” Thea asked.

“We don't have a choice right now.” Felicity rubbed Oliver’s back. “Let's go to the hotel. We are all tired and I could use some dinner.”

Oliver stood up. He held his hand out to her. “Room service in our pajamas?”

“That's the plan.” Felicity took his hand and stood up.

“What? No getting naked in bed and feeding each other?” Thea asked.

“Felicity can't eat naked.” Oliver smirked.

“Oliver, don't tell her stuff like that.” Felicity said. “She doesn't need to know that.”

“He's not joking?” Thea looked at the wide eyed. She followed the out to the van. “Wow! You two must be really working hard on that little sister for Connor. I thought you were kidding but I guess I was wrong.”

 “Well he wants a little sister and we have to work on that.” Oliver got in behind the wheel. “Let's go Thea.”

“I’m coming.” Thea got in the van and they headed off to a hotel in town.

Thea had booked a large suite for them in one of the hotels in Central City. They checked in and went up to the room to settle in for the night. 

Felicity and Thea sat down on the sofa and looked up at Oliver.

“What?” Oliver noticed them looking at him with sad eyes.

“We’re hungry. We didn’t have lunch.” Felicity said.

“You want me to call room service?” Oliver asked.

Felicity and Thea nodded in unison.

“What are you in the mood for?” Oliver went over to the phone and looked for the room service card. He found it under the lamp. “They have a decent selection.”

“Let me see.” Felicity held out her hand for the card.

Oliver handed it to her and sat down on the chair to wait for them to make a decision.

There was a knock at the door.

“Did you forget to tip somebody?” Thea asked Oliver.

“No.” Oliver got up and answered the door.

Barry stood there with Iris and Joe. They had a stack of pizzas, beer, and sodas.

“How did you know we were here?” Oliver asked as they all came inside.

“Felicity sent me a text.” Barry said.

He and Joe along with Iris sat down wherever they could find a spot.

“Once we were here, I just flashed my badge and got the room number.” Joe said.

Oliver went to shut the door and Caitlin and Cisco appeared. They walked in and found seats.

“I sent it to everybody before we left social services.” Felicity said. “Detective, this is Oliver’s sister, Thea.”

“Nice to meet you.” Joe said.

“Thea, this is Detective Joe West and his daughter Iris. These two are Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramone. They were in Starling City before but you weren’t introduced.” Felicity said.

“Yeah. Barry mentioned them last night. Glad to put faces to the names.” Thea said.

“You were talking about us?” Cisco looked at Barry.

“Yeah. She was in that meeting I had to go to.” Barry tried to be vague.

“I thought you just got here.” Iris was confused.

“It was a teleconference.” Barry looked at the floor so she wouldn’t see that he was lying. 

“Oh! You work for the police?? Iris asked Thea.

“No. I run Verdant.” Thea realized she didn’t know that Barry was the Flash. “So Barry, is she your girlfriend?”

“She’s my friend.” Barry said. “She’s my best friend actually.”

“I have a boyfriend. His name is Eddie. He had to work tonight.” Iris said. “Barry and I are just friends. Best friends.”

“Uh huh.” Thea looked knowingly at Oliver.

“What’s on the pizza?” Felicity asked. “I’m starved.”

“She’s already acting pregnant.” Thea smirked.

“Pregnant?” Barry looked at Oliver. “I thought you too had just started trying.”

“Wait a minute. You’re going to have a baby with him?” Cisco pointed at Oliver. He caught the scowl on Oliver’s face. “Don’t kill me. But _him_?”

“Yes.” Felicity sat up and reached for a pizza. “We are getting married. I’ll probably have more than one baby with him. Pineapple! Yay!”

Barry and Caitlin started to hand out plates and sodas. The pizza boxes were opened and everyone started to eat.

“I’m with Cisco.” Joe said. “When did you two decide that?”

“Connor asked for a little sister when I was telling him about Thea and we have been trying.” Oliver said. “Felicity, do you want a plate?”

“Hum?” Felicity said with a mouthful of pizza. She held out her hand for a plate.

Oliver handed her one. “Thanks for the pizza. We were just trying to decide what to have for dinner.”

“We thought we should come by and give you some support since you have court tomorrow.” Barry said.

“Did you get to meet your nephew, Thea?” Iris asked her.

“Yeah. He’s a lot like Ollie. He’s excited to go riding with me. I’ll have to take him to get a helmet and riding boots before we go.” Thea said as she picked up a slice of the peperoni pizza.

“Riding horses?” Caitlin sighed “I have always wanted to do that.”

“They smell and make your legs sore.” Oliver wrinkled his nose..

“So do most men but we still like them.” Caitlin said with a grin. Thea leaned over and gave Caitlin a high five.

All the women in the room laughed.

Joe looked a little uncomfortable and Barry and Cisco blushed. Oliver laughed.

“Ollie, you would laugh at that.” Thea said.

Felicity looked at Oliver. “What did I tell you about the dirty stuff, Oliver? Stop it.”

“She said it.” Oliver pointed to Caitlin.

“You better not do that in front of Connor. At least, Barry and Cisco had the decency to blush.” Felicity said. “Is there any more of the pineapple one?”

Cisco handed her the box with the pineapple.  

“I don’t blush.” Oliver looked at the floor.

“Yes you do.” Felicity said as she took a slice from the box.

“Ollie doesn’t blush.” Thea said.

“He was blushing the other night, weren’t you, Honey?” Felicity said.

“Maybe a little.” Oliver shifted in his seat. “But that was because I was overwhelmed by pink flowers and throw pillows. You know the ruffled ones you threw at me.”

“I promised to put some stripes in there for you.” Felicity said. “And they were just throw pillows. You throw them places.” 

“At my head?” Oliver said with a grin. He went for a slice of the peperoni. 

“I got excited. Your head was finally out of your ass.” Felicity took a drink from her soda.

Everyone in the room laughed a little except for Oliver.

“I think it was just my naked ass that made you excited.” Oliver gave her a mischievous grin.

Felicity turned pink. “Oh god!”

“Gross Ollie! You two need to go to your room and just make the baby already.” Thea said.  

“Sounds like they already did.” Joe chuckled.

Felicity snorted.

Oliver grinned.

“They are so in love.” Iris whispered to Barry.

Barry smiled and whispered back. “He’s a lucky guy.”

Iris looked at him and realized what he meant. She looked away and took a drink from her soda.

“When is the hearing?” Caitlin asked.

“It’s at two tomorrow afternoon.” Felicity said. “We have a meeting with Sandra’s lawyer in the morning.”

“Sanders right?” Joe said. “I interviewed him. He didn’t have a good opinion of Armitage.”

“He was an arms dealer. He doesn’t deserve a good opinion.” Felicity said.

Iris looked at Barry and her father. “Why didn’t you tell that to the newspaper when they asked for information on the case?”

“We didn’t want anyone to know.” Joe said.

“She knows!” Iris looked at him.

“Felicity was there when I talked to Oliver about the case.” Joe said.        

“Oh but still the public should be told. It may be a reason for them getting murdered.” Iris said.

“Iris, this may not be a good subject to be talking about right now.” Joe said. “We will talk about it later.”

“Sorry.” Iris looked at Oliver and Felicity. “I didn’t mean to be insensitive.”

“It’s okay, Iris.” Oliver said. “Sandy and I hadn’t spoken for years. I had no idea that she was involved in all that. I’m just glad that Connor wasn’t hurt or killed too.”

“Yeah.” Iris nodded. “I guess this isn’t the time for me to be a journalist.”

“So when is the wedding?” Caitlin said. “More importantly, where are you going for a honeymoon?”

“Honeymoon?” Felicity locked eyes with Oliver.

“We haven’t talked about that yet.” Oliver said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After the food and drinks were gone, everyone cleared out. Thea went to her room to get some work done on her tablet. Oliver and Felicity went to their room to talk.

Oliver pulled Felicity close as they lay on the bed. “We should talk about the honeymoon. Where do you want to go?”

“It doesn’t matter because we are going to have Connor and he will still be getting settled in. We can’t just leave him and go off for a week to some vacation spot.” Felicity reminded him.

Oliver nodded. “I think you’re right but we should have some kind of wedding night. Maybe we can get a hotel room just for that night.”

“That would be good. Then we can be really loud and not worry about it.” Felicity rubbed his chest with her hand.

“We really aren’t that loud. I’m surprised you’re not a screamer.” Oliver teased her.

Felicity slapped him on the chest. “Maybe I will be on our wedding night.”

Oliver looked down at her and laughed. “I will definitely look forward to that.”

Felicity reached up and pulled his face down to kiss him. It was slow and passionate.

When the kiss was over, Oliver looked at her and grinned. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?” Felicity asked with a mischievous grin.              

Oliver just pulled her on top of him and grinned. Felicity kissed him again as he rubbed her back.

Oliver’s phone rang interrupting them.

Oliver groaned and eased her back on the bed. He picked up his phone from the bedside table.

“Dad?”

“Hey Connor. I wasn’t expecting you to call for another hour.”

“I want to pack but the lady that takes care of us told me that I should wait until tomorrow.” Connor said.

“Tell you what, wait until tomorrow morning. That will give you something to do in the morning while you wait for the hearing.” Oliver said.

Felicity slipped off the bed and went to get Thea. She knocked on the door to Thea’s room.

“Yeah?” Thea opened the door.

“Connor is on the phone. He’s early.” Felicity said.

Oliver walked out of the bedroom and sat in a chair. “I’m going to put you on speaker, Buddy.”

Felicity and Thea went to sit on the arms of the chair.

“Felicity?”

“I’m right here sweetheart. Are you upset about something? Is that why your calling early?”

“I want to be with you and dad now. I don’t want to have to wait until tomorrow.”

“It will be okay. You don’t have that much longer to wait.” Felicity said.

“Hey Connor, you are going to be with your dad and Felicity tomorrow.” Thea said.

“Hi Aunt Thea. Are you going to be there tomorrow when the judge says I can go home with them?”

“Yeah. I will be waiting outside until it’s over.” Thea said. “We can have ice cream to celebrate.”

“I like ice cream.”

“So does your dad.” Thea winked at Oliver.

“Who doesn’t like ice cream?” Felicity said. She mouthed ‘Thank You Thea’.

 “Can we go to get my stuff from the apartment first so I can take it with me to my new room?”

“So we are going to the apartment then out for ice cream? Is that the plan?” Oliver asked.

Felicity nodded. “Dinner before ice cream”

“We will have to get some boxes and make arrangements to get in.” Oliver said.     

“Mr. Rogers has a key. He lives next door. He is the manager. He has a big cat named Harry.”

Oliver smiled. “I can’t wait to meet Harry.”

“He’s mean. He scratches.”

Felicity put her hand over Oliver’s mouth when she caught the twinkle in his eye.

“We will just say hello to Harry from a distance.” Felicity said. “Are you going to get ready for bed soon?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if I can sleep though.”

“I know the feeling, Buddy.” Oliver said.

“I got to go. So I had better say good night now. Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Felicity. Goodnight Aunt Thea.”

“Goodnight Sweetheart.”

“Goodnight Connor.”

“Good Night Buddy. We will see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Connor said.

The call disconnected.

“I don’t know how you are keeping it together Ollie. This must be killing you.” Thea said. “They had better give him to you.”

“They will.” Felicity said. “I know it.”

“I don’t but I’m not about to tell him that.” Oliver said. “If I don’t get custody tomorrow, it will crush him. He won’t be the only one crushed. Felicity, we need to be prepared it things don’t go our way.”

“I don’t want to even think about it and neither should you. He is our son and that is the truth. If we don’t get him tomorrow then we will keep trying until we do.” Felicity got up and went into the bedroom.

“Ollie, she loves him like he is hers already.” Thea told him. “She will fight for him just like you will. Laurel would have never done that.”

“I know. I finally have the right woman in my life and everything we are planning for our future depends on the decision of a judge.” Oliver stood up. “Goodnight Speedy.”

“Night Ollie.” Thea watched her brother go in the room that he shared with Felicity and close the door.  

“Felicity?” Oliver said as he walked to the bed.

“What?” Felicity had obviously been crying.

Oliver sat on the bed. “This has really been hard on you and I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you would get so attached to him this fast. I love you for that.”

“He’s a part of you.” Felicity wiped her tears and looked up at him. “I love you and that means I love him too.”

Oliver pulled her into his arms. “He is a lucky boy to have such a great step mom. I’m a lucky man to have someone that can love like that.”

Felicity put her arms around him and pulled him closer. “Don’t you forget either, Mister.”

Oliver laughed. “Let’s get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

Felicity pulled away and got up. She went over and pulled a cotton nightgown out of the suitcase.

“No flannel pajamas?” Oliver smiled.

“I’m hot in the flannel.” Felicity said.

“You are hot in anything you wear.” Oliver smirked.

Felicity rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Oliver stripped down to his boxer briefs and got in bed to wait for her. Felicity came and got under the covers with him and snuggled close. It wasn’t long before they were asleep.

The alarm on Felicity’s phone went off at seven thirty in the morning. Felicity moaned and pulled the covers over her head as Oliver got up to take a shower.

When he came out in nothing but a towel twenty minutes later, Felicity was up and in the sitting room having coffee with Thea.

Felicity came into the room a few minutes later with a steaming cup of coffee. “Here. You are going to need this.”

“Thanks Wifey.” Oliver took it from her and blew on it before taking a sip.

“I better get dressed.” Felicity pulled a dress out of the closet and grabbed some things and went towards the shower.

“That’s a bit demure for you, isn’t it?” Oliver looked at the dark blue dress she was holding.

“I need to look like a mom not your hot fiancé.” Felicity said as she went into the bathroom. “Moms don’t wear cutouts, backless dresses, or short skirts.” 

Oliver sighed. “I hope this won’t be a thing. I like the cutouts, backless dresses and short skirts.”

Felicity popped her head out of the bathroom. “It’s just for today and probably when I’m really big and pregnant.”

“Good.” Oliver smiled.

Oliver went out into the sitting room to wait for Felicity. She came out of the bedroom the same time as Thea came out of hers.

“Where are you off to?” Oliver asked Thea.

“I am having coffee with Caitlin and Iris. I will meet you back here for lunch then we can go to the courthouse.” Thea said. “See you sister in law to be.”

“Bye.” Felicity said.

Thea gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and left.

“We had better get going.” Oliver said as he picked up Felicity’s coat and held it for her as she slipped into it.     

They headed out to the van and off to Sandra’s lawyer’s office.  

Oliver had set up an appointment at ten in the morning with David Sanders, the lawyer they had seen at the cemetery.

Felicity and Oliver stepped off the elevator and walked into the offices of Sandra's lawyer. It wasn't the posh offices they expected. They were tasteful but there was a sense of practicality about them.

“Did you get the address right? This doesn’t look much like a high powered lawyer’s office.” Felicity asked.

“This was the address on the business card and his name is on the door.” Oliver nodded towards the door.

“It just seems strange.” Felicity said as they walked up to the receptionist.

“I'm Oliver Queen. I'm here to see Mr. Sanders.” Oliver said. “I have an appointment.”

“He's expecting you go right in.” The woman behind the desk said.

Oliver took Felicity's hand and headed towards the door.

“Mr. Queen, he wants to talk to you privately.” The woman spoke up.

“This is my fiancé. She is coming with me.” Oliver said.

“Maybe I shouldn't.” Felicity hesitated.

“You're coming. There's nothing he and I will discuss that you don't already know or I wouldn’t tell you.” Oliver told her.

“You're right.” Felicity went in the inner office with him.

“Hello Mr. Queen. Is this your wife?” David Sanders stood to meet them.

“This is Ms. Smoak. She's my fiancée.” Oliver introduced them. “Mr. Sanders what was so important that you felt you had to crash a funeral?”

“I have been Ms. Hawke's attorney since before Connor was born. I handled all things legal for her.” Mr. Sanders motioned for them to sit down in the two chairs at the front of his desk. He sat when they did. “I set up the trust for Connor and handled her will and the legal separation from Mr. Armitage. I wanted to talk to you about her will and Connor’s trust.”

Oliver nodded. “I would assume she left everything to Connor. My family has a lawyer that handles trusts. His name is Ned Foster.”

“The trust was set up to pay for his schooling. Only his legal guardian will have access to it. I have to ask. Have you made plans to take custody of Connor?” Mr. Sanders asked.

“I have a hearing today for custody. Is there something you're not telling me? Did Sandra leave instructions in her will that would keep me from getting custody of Connor?” Oliver asked.

“She did at one time but she changed them recently. She had wanted him to go to a friend of hers but after she saw you here in Central City, she changed the will so that he would go to you if anything happened to her. She felt it was necessary to make the change especially since she was divorcing Mr. Armitage.” The lawyer told them.

“May I have a copy of that so I can show it to the judge?” Oliver asked.

Mr. Sanders pushed a large manila envelope across the desk to him. “Here is the latest copy of Ms. Hawke's will and two letters she left. One is for you and the other is for Connor when he turns eighteen.”

“Thank you.” Oliver picked up the envelope.

“I will look forward to hearing from Mr. Foster after you are rewarded custody, of course.” Mr. Sanders said.

“Of course. I will give him your card.” Oliver said. “Is there anything else?”

Mr. Sanders hesitated. “Sandy was a good mother. She made a huge mistake when she fell in love with Milo Armitage but she realized it too late to save herself. I'm just glad that Conner wasn't there to see it happen and he's going to be looked after.”

“You loved her, didn't you?” Felicity asked.

“Yes I did. We went to the same high school here in Central City. I was a few years ahead of her. We even dated briefly.” Mr. Sanders told them. “When she came back pregnant from Starling City, I offered to marry her. She turned me down flat. I've always wondered what would have happened if she had said 'yes'.”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “It’s never a good idea to dwell on what ifs. It will just make you crazy.”

“I suppose you're right. Good luck Mr. Queen.” Mr. Sanders stood up and held out his hand to Oliver.

“Thank you.” Oliver stood up and shook his hand.

Felicity got up and they walked to the door. They walked to the elevator and went down to the van.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Oliver opened the envelope after he got behind the wheel. He looked at the copy of the will and found the section on custody for Connor. He read through it.

“It says that she wanted me to have him. She named me as his father.” Oliver said as he put the will back in the envelope. He took out the two sealed letters and read the names. He put Connor’s back in the envelope.

“Do you think you should read that now? We should go pick up Thea for lunch.” Felicity said. “Wait until then.”

Oliver put the letter in his jacket pocket and handed the manila envelope to her. “You're right. I'll wait until lunch.”

They headed back to the hotel to pick up Thea.

Thea was waiting in the hotel lobby when Oliver and Felicity came in. She waved to them as she stood up.

Oliver guided Felicity over to Thea and smiled at his sister.

“I made reservations at the hotel restaurant. The concierge said it was excellent. It looks like it does good business.” Thea looked across the lobby to the door of the restaurant.  

“I don’t care. I am starving.” Felicity said. “What name is the reservation under?”

“Queen.” Thea said. She looked at her brother and grinned as Felicity walked toward the restaurant. “Oh I think she’s preggers, Ollie.”

Oliver blinked and smiled. “I don’t think she would be having cravings yet. It’s too soon to even know if she is.”

“Hmph.” Thea said as she walked after Felicity.

They were seated and given menus. Oliver sat with his back against the wall with Thea and Felicity on either side of him in the corner booth. He pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket and opened it up.

“What is that?” Thea asked.

“Sandra left him a letter.” Felicity told her.

Oliver read the letter and handed it to Felicity. He was upset. He set his jaw and put his hand over his face.

Felicity read the letter then looked up surprised. “She thought that I was your wife. Why did she think that?”

“Probably because you two act married all the time. He was probably doing that standing close to you thing he does when you two are around each other. Even before you were a couple, you looked like one.” Thea told them. She looked at the menu. “I think I’ll have the Cobb salad.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other.

“That means she thought she was giving him to us not just you.” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. She wanted him to have a stable family. Should I show this to the judge? The will said that I would be his legal guardian but this letter says she thought that I was married.”

“Show it to the judge.” Felicity said as she handed it back to him. “We are engaged. So he will have a family to be a part of.”

Oliver looked at Thea.

“I’m with her. She’s right. He does have a family to go to.” Thea waved the waitress over. “Where is the waitress? We need to get our food so we won’t be late to the courthouse.”

The waitress came and they ordered. Thea and Felicity talked about wedding things until the food came. Oliver just sat back and half listened as he worried that things may not go his way in court. 

When their food came, Oliver picked at his food until he felt Felicity staring at him. He made an effort to eat something. He smiled when she reached over with her fork and stole a bite of his chicken pasta.

They finished with just enough time to get to the courthouse. They entered the courthouse and walked to the courtroom for the hearing.

Joanna walked up and looked at Oliver and Felicity standing with Thea outside the courtroom. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Oliver looked at Felicity and Thea.

“It will be okay.” Felicity said as she smoothed down his lapels. “It’s just a formality. He'll be coming home with us.”

“I hope so.” Oliver gave her a quick kiss.

“Don't worry Ollie.” Thea smiled at him.

“Let's go.” Joanna started to walk to the courtroom.

Oliver sighed and followed her.

Felicity frowned as soon as the door shut behind them. “If he doesn't get custody, it’s going to wreck him.”

Thea looked at Felicity. “I think it will wreck all three of you. I saw how the three of you are together. You're a family. I hope that social worker tells the judge that.”

“Yeah. I hope that too.” Felicity sat down on the bench to wait. “The will and the letter will help. I think.”

Thea sat next to her.

“There's Felicity.” Barry said as he rounded the corner with Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco. He walked up and sat down. “Has it started yet?”

“Oliver and the lawyer just went inside.” Felicity told them.

Barry nodded. “It's going to be okay.”

Felicity nodded.

Inside the courtroom, Joanna and Oliver sat at the table. At the other table was the family services lawyer, Brad Wilson.

“Joanna, I received these this morning.” Oliver handed her the will and the letter that Sandra had left for him. “I don’t know if they will help.”

Joanna looked over what he handed her. “It’s exactly what we need. It shows that she wanted you to have him in the end and it speaks to the reason you knew nothing about him.”

“What are my chances honestly?” Oliver asked.

“I think they're good. These will help but they would have been better if you and Felicity were already married.” Joanna told him. “I think we have enough to explain why you haven't been a part of his life until now.”

“Joanna. I should tell you something.” Oliver said in a whisper

“What?” Joanna responded.

“Laurel has known about what my mother did the whole time.” Oliver told her. “She went to Felicity to try to get her to talk me out of getting custody. She admitted that she and my mother were in it together.”

Joanna just looked at him in shock.

“Laurel wanted a perfect life with me. She had a plan and Sandy and the baby weren't part of that plan.” Oliver said.

“I'm not sure I believe that of Laurel but it makes more sense than your mother working alone.” Joanna said. “Someone had to tell her that Sandra was actually carrying your child.”

“All rise. The Honorable Judge Maxwell Harold presiding.” The bailiff announced.

Oliver and Joanna stood up. So did Mr. Wilson.

The judge waved at them to sit down. “Mr. Queen I have reviewed your petition and the background check. You are single, unemployed, and without a permanent residence.”

“I live with my fiancé and I work with my sister at our nightclub called Verdant.” Oliver said.

“Why do you think I should award you custody of Connor?” The judge asked.

“I'm his father.” Oliver said. “I didn't know he existed until I heard he was in foster care because his mother was dead. I have recently learned that his mother had made arrangements for me to have him if something happened to her.”  

“You did?” The judge asked.

“Mr. Queen received these from Ms. Hawke’s attorney this morning.” Joanna held out the will and letter for the bailiff to take to the judge.

The bailiff passed them over to the judge and he read them over before handing them back. He made some notes in the file.

“I read here that you had believed Ms. Hawke miscarried.” Judge Harrold looked at him. “I also see that you claim your mother paid her to leave town with the baby and tell you that she miscarried when in fact that was a lie. I see bank records to back that up. It’s an incredible story. Who was it that found this information?”

“It was my fiancé, Your Honor. She was going through my mother’s financial records at my request.” Oliver told him.

“Where is your fiancé today?” The judge asked.

“She's in the hallway.” Oliver said. “She has been with me for every visit and on every phone call. She is as committed to raising Connor as I am.”

“That is good to hear. What is her name?” The judge asked.

“Felicity Smoak.” Oliver said.

“Bailiff, ask Ms. Smoak to join these proceedings.  I would like to hear what she has to say on all this.” The judge said.

The bailiff went to the door and opened it. “Is there a Felicity Smoak out here?”

“That's me.” Felicity stood up.

“The judge wants you to join the proceedings.” The bailiff told her.

Felicity nodded. She went inside and the bailiff shut the door.

“Ms. Smoak, would you join Mr. Queen please.” The judge said.

Felicity went to sit next to Oliver. She slipped her hand into his and he gave it a squeeze.

“What is your occupation Ms. Smoak?” The judge asked.

“I'm vice president of Palmer Technologies.” Felicity said.

“Do you live alone?” The judge looked at her.

“No. Oliver lives with me. We're engaged.” Felicity squeezed his hand

“How long have you known Mr. Queen?” the judge looked down at his notes and wrote something down.

“Three years. He and I met after he was rescued from the island.” Felicity said.

“Do you have a date set for the wedding?” the judge looked at them both.

“We are going to do it next weekend. We already have the marriage license.” Felicity opened her purse and pulled the paper out. “It’s right here.”

“May I?” The judge motioned for the bailiff to bring it to him.

The bailiff handed him the document.

“This was issued two days ago in Starling City.” He made a note in the file and handed it back. “Do you believe the story that Mr. Queen's mother kept the child from him?”

“Yes. Moira Queen was more than capable of doing it. She was diabolical. She tried to manipulate me once to keep something from Oliver but I trusted Oliver more than her and I told him anyway. He acted the way I expected him to not the way she told me he would.” Felicity said. “I was the one that found the payments made from her personal account. Oliver asked me to look through them in case there were more secrets.”

The judge looked at the file. He just nodded. “Ms. Smoak, do you believe Mrs. Queen acted alone?”

“No she wasn't acting alone. Oliver's girlfriend at the time was in on it with her. His ex has admitted to me that she went to Moira to get help getting rid of Sandra and the baby. Not get rid of as in kill but as in pay to leave town.” Felicity said.

“Do you believe this as well, Mr. Queen?” The Judge asked.

“Yes Your Honor. My former girlfriend may have asked for my mother’s help but it was my mother that did the actual payoff.” Oliver said.

“Eight years is a long time to keep a secret.” The judge said.

“Not for his mother or that particular ex-girlfriend.” Felicity said.

The judge looked up surprised.

“I don’t see a mention of a home visit. Have you made preparations for Connor to live with you?” The judge asked.

“We fixed up the second bedroom in the apartment for him.” Felicity said.

“Mr. Wilson, I see that the report from Mrs. Clarke states the child interacts well with Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak. They have taken every advantage to bond with the boy through visits and phone calls. Are there any concerns that need to be addressed?”

“No sir. We believe that all conditions have been met for the proper care of the child.” Mr. Wilson stated.

“Then I am ready to make my ruling. The minor child, Connor Hawke is hereby remanded into the custody of his father Oliver Queen and his future step mother Felicity Smoak. Ms. Smoak, I encourage you to file for spousal adoption as soon as you and Mr. Queen are married. I won’t make it a requirement but it is a strong suggestion. I feel it will give the child a sense of security.” The judge said.

“Thank you Your Honor.” Joanna said.

“Mrs. Clarke will bring him in and then you can take him home.” The judge said got up and headed for his private office. “Good luck to you all.”

“Thank you.” Oliver said. He turned to Joanna. “Thank you too.”

“I'm glad to help but Felicity was the thing that put you over the top. You should thank her.” Joanna said.

“It was nothing. You can send the bill to me here.” Felicity handed Joanna her business card.

“Actually, I would like favors instead of money. If that's okay.” Joanna said.

“Sure. Intel for two or three cases for payment?” Felicity asked. “My contact info is on the card.”

“Sounds great.” Joanna said as she looked at the card.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The side door of the courtroom opened and Connor came through the door with Mrs. Clarke behind him.

“DAD!” Conner yelled as he started to run to Oliver.

Oliver walked around the other side of the table and knelt down with his arms open just as Connor got to him. Oliver hugged him hard. He leaned back to look at Connor. “Hey Buddy. Are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah. I packed my stuff this morning.” Connor said.

“I have his bag in my car, Mr. Queen. He insisted on bringing it with him.” Mrs. Clarke said. “I have some documents for you and Ms. Smoak to sign.”

“Felicity! We have to sign some paperwork.” Oliver said over his shoulder.

Felicity smiled at Joanna as she left the courtroom and walked over to where Oliver and Connor were. “Do I get a hug too?”

“Yes!” Connor threw his arms around her waist and hugged her. “I am going to go home with you.”

“I know.” Felicity leaned down to hug him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Conner let her go and held on to her hand.

Oliver signed the papers that Mrs. Clarke handed him. “Felicity you have to sign these. Your name is on them too.”

Felicity moved over to the table and signed where Mrs. Clarke pointed. “Is this it? Can we take him with us now?”

“Yes Ms. Smoak.” Mrs. Clarke said. “I’ll give you his bag in the parking lot. It’s still in my car.” 

“Thank you for everything Mrs. Clarke. Oliver, I think we should leave. There are some people waiting to meet Connor in the hallway.” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded and followed Felicity and Connor into the hall.

Barry, Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco were waiting with Thea in the hallway. They all looked toward the door when it opened.

Connor let go of Felicity’s hand and went to hug Thea. “Aunt Thea! I’m coming home with Dad and Felicity.”

Thea hugged him back. She looked at Oliver and could see the relief in his face. “Well I guess I had better get you some riding gear then.”

Connor looked up at her and smiled. “Thanks Aunt Thea.”

“Connor, do you remember Barry and Caitlin?” Oliver asked.

Connor looked over at Barry and Caitlin. He nodded.  

“These are my friends. This is Cisco and Iris.” Barry said as he introduced them to Connor.

“Is Iris your girlfriend? Are you going to marry her like Dad is marrying Felicity?” Connor asked Barry.

Iris looked at Connor with a shocked expression on her face.

“Iris is my best friend.” Barry said.

“Felicity is my dad’s best friend.” Connor said. “That’s why they are getting married.”

Oliver crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked amused.

“Um…” Barry looked at Felicity for help.

Felicity put her hand on Oliver’s shoulder and leaned against his arm and grinned. “Well? Answer him Barry.”

“They are a different kind of best friends than Iris and me.” Barry said. He was blushing and he couldn’t even look at Iris.

“I don’t understand.” Connor said.

“Its okay, Buddy. We don’t understand it either. Do we, Wifey?” Oliver’s grin just got bigger.

“Nope Honey. Sure don’t.” Felicity said with a grin.

Barry and Iris finally looked at each other and then looked away quickly.

Thea chuckled. “Way to make them uncomfortable, Ollie.”

“Dad, can we go to the apartment and get the rest of my stuff?” Connor asked.

Oliver gave Barry a questioning look.

“The apartment was cleared.” Barry said. “I checked it myself.”

“Thanks Barry.” Felicity nudged Oliver.

“Yeah thanks.” Oliver said. “Connor, we need to get some boxes for your stuff and then the rest of it will have to be packed up and put in storage.”

“We can help you pack it up.” Cisco said.

“Thanks Cisco. We can have the movers take it to storage in Starling City when it’s all packed up. Mrs. Clarke is waiting for us in the parking lot to give us Connor’s bag. We should go. Come on Connor.” Felicity said as she held her hand out to Connor.

They all headed for the elevator to leave.

Iris pulled Barry back. “Did you say something to that little kid to make him think we were getting married?”

“No. I would never do that.” Barry said. “He’s just confused. Oliver must have told him that best friends get married or something.”

“You know I’m with Eddie.” Iris said.

“Yes I do. You keep telling me that every time the subject of my feelings comes up. Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?” Barry gave her a sad look walked off.

Iris blinked in surprise and followed Barry to the waiting elevator. 

When they got to the parking lot they found Mrs. Clarke standing next to the van with Connor’s bag. Connor gave her a hug to say thank you and goodbye before they left for the apartment.    

They stopped to get boxes and arrange for movers to come on the way to the apartment. At the apartment, they were let in by the building manager. There wasn’t really much there except books in the large built in bookcases and several boxes.

“Where is the furniture?” Felicity asked the building manager.

“The rental company came to pick it up this morning. I checked their paperwork and it looked legit. I cleared out the drawers myself before they took the desk and the bedroom furniture. I put everything in boxes. I made sure they only took what they had on the list. There is the list on that box over there.” The building manager told her.

“Thanks for doing that.” Oliver said. He walked over and picked up the paper on the box. He handed it to Felicity. “We should go through the boxes to find his things.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Felicity said. She looked over the invoice and took out her phone to check if was legit.

Connor disappeared into one of the bedrooms. He came back out dragging a large box. “I found my stuff.”

Oliver went over to help him. He opened the box and looked inside. There were mostly toys in the box but on the top were a game console and a tablet.

“Connor, where are your clothes?” Oliver asked.

“There in the other boxes. They are still in my room.” Connor said. “There is a box of books in there too.”

Felicity walked over and looked in the box. She looked at Oliver. “Sandra rented all the furniture in the apartment. She rented a television and sound system too. I would say that was what the game console was connected to.”

“His clothes and some books are in his room in a few more boxes.” Oliver told her.

“You better put them in the van. Make sure there isn’t anything left in the closet.” Felicity said. “Caitlin, Thea, and Iris are looking through the boxes in the other bedroom to see if they can find his paperwork for school. You know shot records and birth certificate. I’m going to start on the kitchen and boxes in here.”

“Cisco and Barry can help me take these out and then we can go through some of the others.” Oliver said.

The building manager cleared his throat. “When you people are done just lock the door behind you. Ms. Hawke wasn’t here very long but I’m really sorry for your loss.”     

“Thanks.” Oliver said. “Barry. Cisco. Help me with the boxes in Connor’s room.”

The guys went to get the boxes out of Connor’s room and Oliver checked the closet to make sure they had everything and then took the last box to the van.

Felicity went through the drawers and the cupboards in the kitchen. She packed up the few dishes and things that she found there then she went to go through the boxes sitting in the living room. One box was full of papers and photos. She found the documents that she needed to get Connor into school in Starling City and put them in her bag. She sat and looked through the rest of the documents. There were bank statements and bills along with receipts for various things and copies of her legal papers. Felicity sorted everything in piles and separated out the photos.

There was also a flash drive and a laptop in the bottom of the box. She dropped the flash drive into her bag and put the laptop to the side. She started to repack the box when she found a large envelope full of photos. She put them on the floor next to the others and put the papers back into the box.     

Oliver came in as she was sitting on the floor looking through the photos. He squatted down and picked one up. “I remember this. It was taken at one of Tommy’s parties. I think that was when we met.”

“There are a lot of pictures of the two of you. There is also some of Connor right after he was born until now.” Felicity said. “I should scan these in and keep the originals somewhere safe.”

“I think he and I would like that.” Oliver said. “What should I do now? Do you need me to go through the other boxes?”

“No. Start on the bookcases. All of those books need to be packed up. Oliver, you may want to check them to make sure there isn’t anything in them. Sometimes people hide things in books.” Felicity told him. “I have a feeling she had something here. I don’t think that Waller has it.”  

Oliver nodded and waved Cisco and Barry over to the bookcases to get started.

Caitlin came out of the bedroom with a shoebox. “Felicity, I think you should see this.”

Caitlin handed the box to Felicity and sat down on the floor next to her. Felicity opened the box.

In the box was letters from Moira Queen. There were dated from the time Sandra left Starling City to right before Moira was killed. There was also a pregnancy test report from Starling General and an ultrasound photo.         

Felicity closed the box and put it next to the pile of photos. “That is coming with us too. I wonder if there are letters to Sandra in Moira’s things. I’ll have to ask Thea.”

“Ask me what?” Thea came out holding a carved wooden box.

“Did your mother have letters from Sandra in her things?” Felicity asked. She saw Oliver turn and stop packing to hear what his sister said.  

“No. I read one or two of those. I don’t think Sandra answered them. Mom kept asking how Connor was and why she wasn’t sending her photos or updates.” Thea said. “It sounded like Mom was really frustrated with Sandra for shutting her out.”  

“Seriously? What did Moira expect?” Felicity sighed. She pulled the box over and put the photos and the box of letters in it. “Did you find anything else that we should take?”

“There is this jewelry box with a few things in it. That was the only other thing we found except for clothes.” Thea said as she held out the box to Felicity.

“Put it in this box. Just pack the clothes and I will go through them later when we get things settled.” Felicity told her. “Conner may want something of hers.”

“She had some killer bags but everything else is sort of conservative.” Thea said as she put the jewelry box in the box next to Felicity.  “We haven’t found anything else. I guess she wasn’t much into keepsakes.”

“Barry, did she have a safe deposit box?” Felicity asked him as he passed her with a box of books.

“We didn’t find one. Armitage had one but it was empty.” Barry told her. “Her effects are still at the lab. I’ll make sure that Oliver gets them. Are you not finding something?”

“No I was just trying to make sure we got all of the important papers and things.” Felicity said. “You checked with her maiden name too right?”

“Yeah. We even checked for one under Connor’s name. Oliver said to stack things over there for the movers.”  Barry said. He nodded over to the corner.

Felicity nodded. “I think I have all of her important papers. Connor?”

“Yes.” Connor said as he put a book in the box he was filling.

“Are you hungry? I think we should get something to eat.” Felicity said.

“Chinese?” Connor asked.

Felicity nodded. “I could go for some dim sum. Anyone else?”

“Sure.” Cisco said. “I could go.”

“No I’ll go.” Felicity got off the floor. She saw Iris come out of the bedroom. “Iris, why don’t you come with me to get Chinese?”

“Sure.” Iris said. She glanced over at Barry.

Felicity and Iris left to get the food.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Oliver looked at Barry when he came over to pack another box. “Why aren’t you with her? It’s not because of what I said and you know it.”

“She is with Eddie.” Barry said. “So now I should go for the girl? I thought you said…”

“Fight for her if she is the one you really love. Felicity thinks that Iris is in love with you. Felicity is never wrong about these things.” Oliver handed him another empty box.

“I would but she doesn’t want me to.” Barry said. “You saw her reaction at the courthouse.”

Oliver gave him a doubtful look. He glanced over at Connor at the other end of the bookcase. “Connor caught her off guard. Get your girl, Barry. A miserable vigilante is a careless one.”

“Whatever Oliver.” Barry sighed and started to pack books. “Why did she have so many books?”

“She was an English major in college.” Oliver said. “She always had a book with her. She was always reading.”

“What was she doing with you then?” Barry asked as he packed the box.

Oliver just glared at him.  

“Cisco, can you help with the boxes in the bedroom?” Caitlin asked.

“Sure.” Cisco said. He whispered to Caitlin when they were out of earshot of Oliver and Barry. “Those two are talking about Barry’s love life.”

“What love life?” Caitlin asked.

“Exactly!” Cisco said. “What’s in the boxes?”

“Clothes, shoes, and handbags. They aren’t as heavy as the books.” Caitlin said. “Those two can handle the books.”

“No kidding. Did you see Oliver’s arms?” Cisco gestured with his hands the size of Oliver’s arms.

“Felicity is a very lucky girl.” Caitlin gave Oliver a appreciative look.

“Yeah I guess.” Cisco said. “She certainly seems to be able to handle him.”

Caitlin giggled.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Cisco said. He turned a little pink.

Caitlin pulled him into the bedroom.

Thea was closing the last box when they came in. “What is so funny?”

“Oliver is giving Barry advice on his love life.” Caitlin said.

“You think he would stop that after Barry and Roy got on his case during the team meeting. He is the worst at giving advice.” Thea picked up the box she just closed and left.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other and laughed.                

Felicity pulled into the parking lot of the Red Dragon. She turned off the engine and sat there.

“Why did we come here? There was another Chinese place closer to the apartment?” Iris said. “Really, we could have just got it delivered.”

“Barry likes the service here. He flirts with Becky, the waitress all the time.” Felicity said. She opened the door and headed for the back door of the restaurant.

Iris got out and followed her. When she caught up to Felicity, she was talking to a pretty Chinese girl.

“You’ll tell Barry I said ‘hi’?” Becky said with a shy smile.

“Sure will, Becky.” Felicity smiled and started to order.

Iris looked at the girl then at Felicity. She went to sit down at the booth by the door to wait for the order.

Felicity came over and sat down when she was finished.

“I know what you’re doing. I’m with Eddie.” Iris said.

“Iris, you look at Barry the same way I look at Oliver and Barry looks at you the same way Oliver looks at me. I’m surprised that Eddie hasn’t seen it.” Felicity said.

“He has.” Iris said. “He isn’t too happy about it. He and I had a fight last night about Barry. He thought I was spending too much time with him. I have been spending a lot of time with him but I was with my dad too.”    

“Look, it took Oliver a long time to get his head out of his ass and let us be together. We almost didn’t have this. Make sure you really know want you want and get it before you lose it forever.” Felicity said.

Iris looked at her hands on the table. “I just don’t know how.”

“Talk to him. Talk to both of them. Just don’t wait until it’s too late.” Felicity said. “If you do, someone like her would snap Barry up in a minute.”

Iris looked at Becky and then back down at her hands. She knew that Felicity was right. She was just going to have to have faith that Barry still wanted to be with her after she had pushed him away for so long.

By the time Felicity and Iris came back with the food, all the boxes were packed and stacked.

Oliver sat on the floor next to Felicity and put some food on his plate. “I left that box you were putting things in where you left it. I’ll put it in the van after we eat.”

Felicity looked over at Barry and Iris sitting next to each other. “Do you think they will get together?”

“Barry and Iris? Yeah it’s going to take something more than just talking things out to do it. I almost died and we still didn’t get together right away.” Oliver said.

Felicity looked at him. “I don’t want something like that to happen to Barry, do you?”

Oliver looked at her. He nodded. “Not much chance that it will. He only has meta-humans to deal with. I have the League of Assassins. Hey Connor! Pass the sweet and sour chicken.”

“Crap! I think I forgot to order double that.” Felicity said. “Remind me next time.”

Connor passed Oliver a nearly empty container.

“You did.” Oliver looked into the container then showed it to her. “Triple order it next time, you mean.”

Felicity laughed. “He certainly eats a lot. I guess that’s because he’s growing.”  

After they ate and cleaned up, they all left. Oliver took the box to the van while Felicity told the building manager that Oliver was back in the morning to meet with the movers to get what was left in the apartment.

Thea and Connor were already in the van when they got there.

“We want ice cream now.” Thea said.

Connor nodded.

Felicity looked at Oliver and shrugged. “She did promise him ice cream and he has had dinner.”

“I think we should go to the hotel. We can have room service bring up some ice cream. Felicity looks tired.” Oliver said.

“Thanks Honey.” Felicity glared at him.

Oliver started to say something and thought better of it. He got behind the wheel and looked at her. “I just meant that you need to be careful and not get over tired. Just in case.”

“I have been careful. I didn’t lift any boxes and I only had two cups of coffee today.” Felicity said.

“Oh you think she is too, don’t you?” Thea said.

“She is what?” Connor asked.

Oliver and Felicity turned to look at Thea.

“Sorry.” Thea said. “Your dad is right. We better go to the hotel. We can order ice cream from room service.”   

When they got back to the hotel, Felicity went to lie down for a few minutes.

“Dad, is Felicity okay?” Connor asked as he watched Felicity go into their bedroom.

“She is just resting. It’s been a long day.” Oliver said.

“What kind of ice cream do you want, Connor? Thea asked as she looked at the room service menu. “They have chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry.”

“Strawberries make me itch.” Connor said.

“Me too buddy.” Oliver said. Oliver got up from the sofa in the sitting room and walked toward the door of the room he shared with Felicity. “I think I’m going to check on Felicity and see what kind of ice cream she wants. She will probably want chocolate.”

“So I order chocolate for everybody with all the fixings?” Thea said.

“No nuts. Felicity is allergic to nuts.” Oliver said as he opened the door and went in the other room and closed the door behind him. “Felicity, are you okay?”

“Yes.” Felicity rolled over on the bed to face him. “I’m a mom. I won’t be able to sleep ever again. That’s what Lyla told me once.”

“He isn’t an infant. He’s eight.” Oliver sat down on the bed next to her. “Other than what happened at the funeral, I think he’s doing all right. But I think we should keep an eye on him just the same.”

“I’m sure he will be fine until he hears something or sees something that reminds him of her and the fact that I am not his real mom.” Felicity said.

“I know what that is like. I see things that remind me of my mother and father all the time.” Oliver looked at her. “It doesn’t matter that you aren’t his biological mom. You are going to be the only mom he has from now on. He will appreciate that and he will understand that it was a big decision for you to become his mom.”

“Maybe when he is an adult but we still have puberty and his teen age rebellion to get through.” Felicity said. “What if he doesn’t want to go to college?”

“Then he doesn’t go.” Oliver said. “We are just going to have to take this one step at a time, Felicity. We can do it if we do it together. We are always better together.”

Felicity smiled. She reached out and took his hand in hers. “Yeah. I guess we are.”

“Thea is ordering chocolate ice cream for all of us. Come out and have a little.” Oliver said.

“I’m certainly eating like I’m pregnant. Chinese food chased by chocolate ice cream.” Felicity laughed. “Come to think of it so is Thea. You don’t think that she and Roy…”

“I will put an arrow in his other knee if she is.” Oliver growled.

“Oliver, no shooting people with arrows, if you aren’t on a mission.” Felicity waved her finger at him.

Oliver grabbed her finger then leaned down and kissed her. “Just one. Please Felicity.”

“No.” Felicity kissed him. “Let’s go have some ice cream.”

Oliver helped her off the bed and they went into the sitting room. Thea and Connor had their heads together looking at something on her tablet.

“What’s that?” Oliver asked. He took the tablet and looked at it before showing it to Felicity. It was a shopping site for baby things. They had a diaper holder that looked like a stuffed kangaroo on the page.

“No.” Felicity said. “I do not want kangaroos in my baby’s room. They are creepy.”

“Why are you baby shopping?” Oliver asked Thea.

“We have to get ready for Connor’s little sister.” Thea said with a grin.

“We have to get married first.” Oliver said. “We don’t even know when his little sister is coming or if she’s a she.”

Felicity snorted. “She can’t be a she if she turns out to be a he. Oliver is right. It’s too soon to shop for the baby. We will have a formal announcement when shopping can commence.”

“It may be a while.” Oliver handed the tablet back to Thea. He put his arms around Felicity and held her close. “We all have to be patient. Right now, Connor is the only child we have.”

“Right.” Thea looked at Connor. “I guess we need to be shopping for riding gear not baby gear.”

Connor nodded and watched as Thea switched to another shopping site.

Felicity leaned back into Oliver’s arms as she watched Connor and Thea together. She turned and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. She thought that she was the happiest she had ever been in that moment

Oliver looked at his family and wondered what his parents would say if they were still here. He hoped they would be happy for him. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Early the next morning, Oliver went to the apartment to deal with the movers. Felicity had called home and had Dig get a storage unit near the club for Sandra’s things. Oliver waited as they movers loaded the truck and headed for Starling city with the boxes.

When that was done, Oliver headed back to the hotel to pick up everyone so that they could get on the road. When he got there Thea and Connor were sitting down to breakfast.

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver asked as he came in the door.

“She’s getting dressed. She doesn’t like to get up in the morning, does she?” Thea grinned at him. “I wonder why.”

Oliver gave her a glare. He turned to Connor and smiled. “Connor, did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah. I think I’m getting used to waking in strange places.” Connor said.

“Once we get to Starling City, you won’t be waking up anywhere but your own room for a while.” Oliver said.

Felicity came out of the bedroom and headed straight for the coffee pot and poured a cup.

“Good morning Wifey.” Oliver said as she walked past him.

“You snore.” Felicity looked at the food on the table and picked up a croissant to go with her coffee.

Thea and Connor giggled.

“Sorry. I will try to not do that again.” Oliver bit his lower lip and tried to look contrite.

Felicity just looked at him. “Oliver, I’m glad you actually slept but I thought there was a wild animal next to me before I realized it was you. It was like a half growl half snore thing. It was really weird. You’ve never done that before.”

Oliver scrunched up his face. “I growled in my sleep?”

“Yeah you did.” Felicity took a bite of the croissant and glared at him.

“So he growls in his sleep and when he’s awake.” Thea shook her head. “I thought his broody man pain was bad.”

Oliver sent his sister another glare. He went over to Felicity, leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry. I must have been dreaming. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t. I’m used to you and your growl.” Felicity took a sip of coffee then looked him in the eye. “But if you do that again, I’m kicking out of bed into the floor.”

Oliver straightened up and nodded. “Yes Wifey.”

Thea and Connor started laughing.

“We had better get going.” Oliver said. He picked up a piece of bacon from the tray and took a bite. “Soon as you are finished with breakfast, we should head home.”

Thea got up. “I better check to see if I got everything.”

Connor looked at Oliver then Felicity. “Are you fighting?”

“No. we aren’t fighting, Sweetheart.” Felicity said. “When we are fighting I use my loud voice.”

“Her very loud voice.” Oliver said with a smirk. “Then I do what she wants me to do and we are done fighting. This is… um…”

“This is what your mornings with them will be like for the rest of your life.” Thea patted Connor on the shoulder. “They are strange but it works for them.”

“Thank you Thea.” Oliver sighed. “Felicity isn’t really a morning person.”

“Your dad is usually a really light sleeper. So it’s rare when he actually does sleep really deep like that.” Felicity said. “I’m not used to it.”         

Connor nodded with a frown on his face. “So you’re both grumpy in the mornings?”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and then at Connor and nodded.

“I’ll say.” Thea laughed before heading to her room.

Twenty minutes later, they were headed out of Central City and on their way home. They arrived late in the afternoon. Roy was waiting at the loft when they dropped off Thea.

“Get in Roy. I need help with some boxes then you and I are going to have a little talk.” Oliver said as he unloaded Thea’s bags.

“I was going to hang out with Thea.” Roy said.

“Later.” Oliver got back in the driver’s seat and Roy got in the van.

Felicity turned around and looked at Connor. “Connor, this is Roy. He is Aunt Thea’s special best friend. He’s our friend too. Roy this is our son, Connor.”

“Hey.” Roy held out his hand for Connor to shake. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks. Are you going to marry Aunt Thea?” Connor asked as he shook Roy’s hand.

Oliver looked in the rearview mirror at Roy with a scowl.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Roy shrugged. “I hadn’t really thought about it much.”

“Maybe you should start.” Oliver said with a growl.

Felicity reached over and swatted Oliver’s arm.

Oliver glanced at Felicity and pulled away from the curb.     

Roy made a face. “Did Thea say something to you about us dating again?”

“Felicity!” Oliver glanced over at her.

“Oliver and I were just wondering how that was going.” Felicity said.

“Good.” Roy said. “We’ve started to work out some things. Did she say something?”

“No. she didn’t.” Felicity said. “So was everything quiet while we were gone?”

“Yeah. That Palmer guy was at Verdant. He was looking for Felicity. He said he needed help with something.” Roy told them.

“Of course he did.” Felicity sighed. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him that you weren’t there.” Roy said. “Didn’t you tell him that?”

“Yeah. I did.” Felicity said.

Oliver pulled into the parking space at Felicity’s building and got out. Roy got out and went around back to help.

“Come on Connor. Your dad and Roy have that. I can’t wait for you to see your room.” Felicity said as they got out of the van. They went up to the apartment.

“Are you sleeping with my sister?” Oliver asked as soon as Connor and Felicity were out of sight.

Roy froze. He turned to Oliver. “We are adults.”

“I know that but if you hurt my sister, I will put another arrow in you.” Oliver said. “Not in your knee either.”

“And I would let you.” Roy said. He pulled one of the boxes out of the van. “Your sister is amazing and I would be stupid to hurt her again. To be clear, you were the one that told me to dump her last time.”

Oliver glared at him and grabbed a box. “As long as we understand each other.”

Oliver pushed the van door closed and they headed to the apartment.

Felicity stood in the doorway of Connor’s room and watched as he looked over everything.

Connor looked at her and smiled. “This is my room?”

“Yeah. Oliver and I are getting a bigger place soon but for now this is your room.” Felicity smiled. “I think you will need a bookcase. Maybe two.”

Connor went over and hugged her. “Thank you for being my step mom.”

Felicity smiled as her eyes filled with tears. “I can’t think of a better thing than being your step mom and your dad’s wife. We are a family, Connor. Always remember that.”

“I will.” Connor smiled up at her. “Why are you crying? Are you sad?”

“No. I’m so happy that it hurts.” Felicity looked over her shoulder as Oliver came into the apartment. “Your dad and Roy are bringing in your boxes. I want you to unpack then we will see what else we need to put in here for you.”

“Okay.” Connor let Felicity go as Oliver brought in the first box and sat it on the floor in Connor’s room.

“Everything okay?” Oliver asked as he looked at Felicity wiping tears off her cheeks.

“Yes.” Felicity said. “I should see about something for dinner.”

Oliver looked at Connor.

“She said she is so happy it hurts.” Connor told him. “She must be awful happy.”

Oliver smiled. “I am too. I’ll bring the rest of your stuff up.”

Roy sat a box on the floor and turned to follow Oliver back out.

Soon everything was out of the van and Roy headed over to Thea’s. Felicity ordered some Italian from one of the places near that delivers.

Oliver sat on the sofa with her against his side. “We should check to see how he’s doing.”

“Let him get himself settled.” Felicity said. “I’ll check out what he did tomorrow. He is ours.”

Oliver smiled. “So how soon will it be before we know about the baby sister?”

Felicity thought for a moment. “Two more weeks at least. I told you it may be a while.”

“I have a feeling you are pregnant. You are certainly eating like you are.” Oliver said with a grin.

“It was just stress eating.” Felicity said. “You know when I get stressed I eat.”

Oliver grinned at her. “Okay Felicity, whatever you say.”

There was a knock at the door.

Oliver started to get up but Connor came out of his room and beat him to the door. Connor opened it. He looked back at Oliver.

Oliver got up and went to the door. “Palmer, what are you doing here?”

“I thought I would come by and …”

“Connor, I have this.” Oliver said. “Go back to what you were doing.”

“Okay.” Connor went back to his room.

Oliver went into the hall and shut the door. He grabbed Ray by the collar and pushed him against the wall. “Palmer, I am only going to say this one more time. Don’t come here unless you are invited. I have no problem with beating the shit out of you to make my point.”

“I understand.” Ray choked out. “I will just wait until Monday then.”

“I think that would be best.” Oliver let him go

Ray slid to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and practically ran out of the apartment building.

Oliver turned to go back in but the delivery boy came out of the elevator with the food. He paid for the food and went inside.

“You didn’t kill him, did you?” Felicity asked in a whisper as she went over to get the food from him.

“No, not this time.” Oliver said. “Connor, dinner is here.”

Felicity put everything out on the counter. She fixed a plate for Connor and put it in front of him when he sat at the counter.

Oliver sat at the counter next to Connor. He took a plate from Felicity and helped himself. “I think we should watch a movie tonight. Anyone have any suggestions?”

“Robin Hood.” Felicity said without hesitation. She looked at Oliver and gave him a wink

Oliver laughed. “Connor, may have seen that one.”

“I’ve never seen that. Can we watch it?” Connor said as he took a bite.

Oliver grinned at Felicity. “Sure.”

“Can we call Aunt Thea and ask her if she wants to watch it too?” Connor asked.

“I think she is on a date tonight with Roy.” Felicity said. “Unless Roy had to work or …”

“I think it should just be the three of us tonight. We can ask Thea next time.” Oliver said.

They finished dinner and Felicity took the DVD off the shelf and put it in. Oliver and Felicity sat on the sofa and Connor sat on the floor to watch. When it was over Oliver got Connor to bed and carried a sleeping Felicity to their room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

For the rest of the weekend Oliver, Felicity, and Connor just took time to get used to having each other around.

Oliver slept restlessly on both nights, getting up frequently to check on Connor and walk around the apartment. It was hard not to want to go out on patrol but he was needed at home more.

Early Monday morning, Oliver took Connor to get him enrolled in school. Felicity made sure he had all the documents that were needed with him. Afterwards they were to meet Felicity at her office.

Oliver walked out of the elevator and smiled at Jerry as he and Connor headed to Felicity’s office.

“Mr. Palmer is in there with her now. They are having a very lively discussion about you, Mr. Queen.” Jerry said with an amused grin.

Oliver just sighed. “Jerry, this is Connor. He is our son.”

“Ms. Smoak told me that was the reason you two were in Central City, lately. Hi I’m Jerry. I’m your step mom’s executive assistant.”

“Hi.” Connor said. He looked in the office and walked to the door. “Felicity, we’re here.”

Felicity smiled and walked out from behind her desk with her arms open. “Did you like your new school?”

“Yes. It’s okay. I start tomorrow.” Connor went over and hugged her. He looked at Ray. “Why are you yelling at my step mom?”

“I wasn’t yelling.” Ray glanced over at Oliver and swallowed hard.

“It sounded like you were yelling.” Connor gave him a glare that rivaled Oliver’s Arrow glare.

“We were just discussing a project that is behind schedule because your … step mother was unavailable.” Ray said with an annoyed tone.

“I told you I was out of town taking care of family business.” Felicity said.

“You weren’t out of town all weekend.” Ray said.

Oliver stepped into the office and stood with his arms folded across his chest behind Connor and gave Ray the Arrow glare.

Ray looked from father to son and started to feel really uneasy.

“That was family time.” Felicity said. “You don’t get to intrude on family time. Jerry?!”

“Yes Ms. Smoak.” Jerry stepped to the door with a smile.

“Get Connor a soda and Mr. Queen a cup of coffee, please. Are there still donuts in the break room?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah. I’ll bring those too.” Jerry walked into the office and grabbed her cup off the desk before he left. “I should get you a fresh cup too. It’s been a busy morning.”

“Thanks Jerry.” Oliver said as he passed.

“Ray, the project will get done when it gets done. There is no deadline on it. I told you to write it up and put it on my desk but you didn’t do that. That shows me you are just being an ass.” Felicity said. “I deserve a life whether you think so or not.”

Ray blinked in shock. “I’m your boss. You can’t call me an ass.”

“Maybe I should find another job.” Felicity said. “I hear Ted Kord is looking for a new head for their technology division. Maybe I should send over a resume.”

“I think he would jump at the chance to have a Queen on the payroll.” Oliver said. “Ted is a close friend of the family.”

Ray knew he was not going to win so he rushed out of the office.

Oliver sat down on the sofa. “You never called him an ass before? You call me one all the time.”

“I can’t believe I ever dated him. Felicity groaned. “He is such an ass! He’s a bigger ass than you since we broke up.”

“What did he want anyway? Did you ever find out?” Oliver asked.

“He can’t get his gear to work. It seems that when I stopped helping him it stopped working.” Felicity said as she sat down next to Oliver.

Oliver nodded. He assumed that Felicity had removed what she had added to Ray’s gear. 

“What gear?” Connor asked. “Is he making a new video game?”

“Something like that.” Oliver grinned. “Buddy, this used to be your grandfather’s office when I was your age. It was mine for a while too. I would come here as a little boy and have soda and do my homework while my dad worked at his desk.”

“Really? Will I get to do that too?” Connor looked at Felicity.

“Yes. Anytime you want.” Felicity smiled.

Connor went over and looked out the windows.

“Thanks.” Oliver whispered to her.

“A tradition is a tradition.” Felicity whispered back. “Maybe it will be your office again soon. Jerry said there have been some rumors that Ray may go back to Keystone. There has been trouble at his corporate headquarters.”

“I would love that.” Oliver kissed her cheek. He looked over his shoulder at Connor at the window. “Connor? What do you think, Buddy? Do you like the view?”

“Yeah. It’s cool.” Connor came and sat on the opposite sofa. “Will I get to have this office someday too?”

“I hope so.” Oliver said. “I have to get the company back first.”

Felicity leaned against Oliver’s shoulder. “We will. It will just take some time.”

Jerry came in with coffee soda and donuts. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. He didn’t fire me.” Felicity said. “Thanks Jerry.”

“You’re welcome Ms. Smoak.” Jerry said.

“Jerry, thank you for taking care of her. She is very special to us.” Oliver said. 

“I like working for her, Mr. Queen. She’s the best boss I have ever had.” Jerry said with a smile and headed back to his desk. 

Oliver smiled. “He is our first hire when we get the place back.”

Felicity laughed. “Who will he work for, me or you?”

“You.” Oliver said. “I guess I will have to get some old ugly woman for an EA so my wife won’t be jealous.”

“Good plan.” Felicity leaned forward and picked up her coffee. “We could always steal David from Ray for you. He just got engaged so I don’t think he wants to go back to Keystone.”

Connor looked at them confused. “Is this lunch?”

“No. We are going as soon as I return a few calls and finish that report.” Felicity got up and went to her desk. “Don’t fill up on the donuts. That goes for both of you.

“Yes Wifey.” Oliver said as he sat back with his coffee. 

Forty five minutes later they were having lunch at Big Belly Burger. Oliver and Connor dropped off Felicity after they were done and went to visit Thea at the club.

Thea looked up from the books as Oliver and Connor walked in. “My two favorite guys.”

“I thought Roy was your favorite these days.” Oliver said. “When were you going to tell me you two were back together?”

“At the party.” Thea grinned. She glanced at Connor. “Roy has been pulling extra shifts lately. Maybe we should get the others to help out?”

“You and I will be taking the shift tonight, if you’re up for it.” Oliver caught her meaning.

Thea nodded. “Have you told Felicity?”

“She knows. Connor is going to Dig and Lyla’s while we are having our date here.” Oliver said.

“They have a little baby.” Connor said. “I get to practice being a big brother.”

Thea smiled. “It never hurts to practice. Is Felicity coming over after work?”

“Yeah. Palmer was giving her a hard time but she handled it.” Oliver said.

“He’s mean. I don’t like him.” Connor said.

“Neither does your dad. I don’t really like him either. He acts like he’s prefect and smarter than everyone. I’m surprised Felicity hasn’t knocked that out of him.  She’s smarter than he could ever be when she’s half asleep.” Thea told them.

Oliver laughed. “Did you send out the invitations for the party yet?”

“Yeah. I had your future mother in law’s plane ticket and invitation hand delivered. Did Felicity call her yet?” Thea asked.

“No. She has been putting it off.” Oliver said. “I have no idea why. She should at least call to tell her about Connor.”

“Will I call her ‘Grandma’?” Connor asked.

“No. I think there is something else that Felicity wants you to call her. I think it’s ‘Bubbe’. You had better ask Felicity about it to make sure.” Oliver said.

“Have you met her before?” Thea asked.

“Yes. She wasn’t like anything I ever imagined. She’s all sparkly and bubbly.” Oliver grinned.

Thea looked at him and frowned. “Does she look like Felicity?”

“Sort of. She’s blonde with tight dresses and high heels.” Oliver grinned. “She’s from Las Vegas.”

Thea laughed. “She sounds like fun. I can’t wait to meet her. She will be her Saturday morning.”

Oliver grinned. “This is going to be one hell of a party.”

“What’s the plan for you two the rest of the afternoon?” Thea asked.

“We are going to hang out with you for a while. Later we are going to pick up Felicity and have dinner then I will drop Connor off at Dig’s for the night. Connor has school in the morning.” Oliver told her. “Tell us what you need help with so that we can be useful.”

“Okay.” Thea got them busy doing some things around the club until it was time to get Felicity.

Later Oliver went to drop off Connor at Dig’s. Dig answered the door and waved them in.

“Connor, this is Dig. He is a very good friend of ours.” Oliver said.

“Hi.” Connor said. He looked around the apartment.

“Where is Lyla?” Oliver asked.

“Lyla was called in to work last minute.” Dig told him. He looked at Connor. “It’s going to be just me, Sara, and you, Connor. I was thinking we could watch something before you go to sleep. When your parents are finished with their date they’ll come to get you.”

“Don’t forget you have school in the morning so no staying up waiting on us.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” Connor sat down on the sofa.

Dig pulled Oliver to the side. “You sure you want to do this tonight? You just got him. You should spend some time with him. Plus, you just said he has school tomorrow.” 

“I have been but I need to get back at it. So does Felicity.” Oliver said. “We made the decision together to come back tonight. He’s going to have to get used to staying over here on school nights. We can’t always have a weekend shift. How has it been with Roy?”

“He is getting there. We are still getting used to each other.” Dig said. “He’s not the problem. Laurel got another scar Friday night. If she keeps this up we are going to go through our supplies in no time.”

“I’ll tell Felicity to take a quick inventory. Laurel can pay to replace them. She wants to be in this and she can help with the expenses.” Oliver said.

Dig nodded. “Sounds fair. I’ll keep him busy. When is bed time?”

“Felicity has been sending him to bed at nine. He has school in the morning so make it eight thirty. We will come get him when we are done for the night.” Oliver said. “Connor, bed time is at eight thirty tonight.”

“Okay.” Connor said. “Do you like wrestling? My friend Mike’s dad took me to see wrestling once. It was awesome. You look like a wrestler with your big arms.”

Dig laughed. “No. I’m not a wrestler. But I know what you’re talking about. We could watch tonight that for a while. If that’s okay with your dad.”

Oliver smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll be back to get you as soon as I can. Get some sleep and be good for Uncle Dig.” 

Oliver patted Dig on the shoulder and left.

“So Connor how do you like Starling City so far?” Dig asked.

“It’s okay.” Connor said. “Do I really have to call you Uncle Dig?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” Dig laughed. “I’ll get some sodas and we can watch the latest wrestling showdown.”

Connor nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

At the Arrow Cave, Felicity was already working on the system when Oliver got there.

“They are watching wrestling.” Oliver said. “I didn’t know that he liked wrestling. I don’t get the appeal of watching two guys wrestle.”

“I think he means the one where the wrestlers are actors too. They used to have their fake matches in Las Vegas all the time. They really were loud and they curse a lot.” Felicity said. “I can’t believe you said ‘yes’ to that. Don’t Dig and Lyla get the Discovery channel?”

“Felicity, he’s a boy.” Oliver said. “He likes to watch sports and wrestling not the life cycle of bacteria.”

“It’s educational.” Felicity said. “Maybe he will want to be a doctor someday.”

“Maybe but for right now let him be a little boy sometimes too.” Oliver kissed her. “Anything on the scanners yet?”

“Nope.” Felicity said. She reached over and pulled up the screen with the city map on it. “It’s really quiet.”

“Dig said we are running low on med supplies. Could you make a list and order them? Send the bill to Laurel. She is the one that has used most of it.” Oliver said.

“Roy was here he said he had to patch her up Friday night. She’s going to get herself killed.” Felicity watched as Oliver walked over to the unassembled arrow parts on the workbench.

“Wildcat better talk to her then. She’s his partner in the field. I’m done with her.” Oliver said. He sat down to assemble arrows. “She won’t listen to me anyway.”

Felicity swiveled in her chair. “We have Connor and we are getting married. Let’s just focus on that.”

“Agreed.” Oliver nodded. “I should gear up just in case.”

Thea came down stairs. “Did you see my stuff, Ollie?”

“No.” Oliver looked over at the cases with the leathers and grinned. “Yellow and black? That’s a little flashy don’t you think?”

“Its gold and black and I think it’s pretty.” Thea said. “It looks a lot like Roy’s with all the lacing. It’s pretty comfortable too.”

An alert sounded on the map.

“Robbery at main and third.” Felicity said as she looked at the map. “Hostages have been taken. The radio call says there are two gunmen and five hostages.”

“That’s the bakery.” Thea said. “They make the best cookies.”

“Gear up Thea and maybe after we save them, they’ll give us a cookie.” Oliver said.

“Are you sure you want to marry him? He’s such an ass.” Thea said. She grabbed her bow and pulled her sword out of the sheath to check it before heading for her leathers. 

“Wifey loves me.” Oliver winked at Felicity. He grabbed his bow and headed for his leathers.                        

Felicity smiled. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy working the comms for them.

For the rest of the week things fell into a pattern. Work, school, and family mingled with protecting the city. Felicity’s plan gave them all some time to be a family was working. Each team worked one night on then two nights off. it was the perfect solution for the two families.

It was early on Saturday morning when there was an impatient knocking on the door of the apartment.

Oliver growled as he got out of bed. “That better not be Palmer or I will put an arrow up his ass.”

“You don't have any arrows.” Felicity pulled the covers over her head.

“Maybe, I should keep some under the bed.” Oliver pulled on his sweats and headed out the bedroom door.

Oliver reached the door unlocked it and snatched it open in one movement. He stood shirtless in the doorway.

Donna Smoak stood with her mouth open. This wasn’t what she expected at all.

“Felicity!” Oliver called out. “Your mother is here.”

“Hi.” Donna said as she ogled him.

“Mom?” Felicity came out of the bedroom. “Oliver, go put a shirt on. Mom, stop looking at him like that.”

“Dad, what's going on?” Connor came out of his room rubbing his eyes. “Why is everyone up so early?”

“Your Bubbe Smoak is here. I have to put on some clothes.” Oliver said with a smirk as he walked back into the bedroom.

“Did he say ‘Bubbe’?” Donna looked surprised. “Wait! Did he say ‘Dad’?”

“It’s a long story, Mom.” Felicity said. “Connor, are you hungry?”

“Uh huh.” Connor said. “Is she my Bubbe?”

“Yes Connor.” Felicity looked at Donna. “This is Connor. He's Oliver's son and he's my son too. How about some cereal?”

“Okay.” Connor said. He walked into the kitchen. “I can do it.”

Felicity ran her hand through her lose hair. “Are you sure? I could cut up some fruit. Coffee. I need coffee.”

“Baby, I thought you and Ray Palmer were … you know. Together.” Donna said in a loud whisper.

“I broke up with him a while ago. I told you that. I was never in love with Ray.” Felicity said. “Oliver and I have loved each other for a while.”

Connor took the cereal out of the pantry and went to get a bowl from the cupboard next to the sink. “Can I watch TV?”

Oliver came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a Henley. “No. Get dressed Buddy. Don’t forget to make your bed. We are going to do some errands. We will stop on the way and get something to eat. Felicity and Bubbe have some catching up to do.”

“Okay Dad.” Connor said with a smirk. He knew exactly what errands they were going to do. They were going to pick up his suit for the wedding. He put the bowl back in the cupboard and went into his room.

“Rushing off so soon?” Donna twirled her hair and batted her eye lashes at Oliver.

“Mom, don't flirt with my fiancé. It’s gross.” Felicity said. She made coffee and tapped her foot. “Why doesn't this thing work faster?”

Oliver kissed Felicity on the cheek. “You always say that. So Mom how was your flight?”

“He called me ‘Mom’.” Donna giggled. She stopped when Felicity glared at her. “My flight was nice. First class was really nice. Thank you.”

“That was my sister, Thea's idea.” Oliver said. “Connor? Come on Buddy.”

Connor came out of his room. He was carrying his jacket. “I made my bed, Felicity.”

Oliver grabbed two apples from the fruit bowl. He handed one to Connor. “Let's go Connor.”

Connor put on his jacket and put the apple in his pocket. “Bye for now.”

“Bye Connor.” Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm. “Don't be late for dinner.” 

“I wouldn't dare.” Oliver winked. He gave her a quick kiss. “Have fun you two.”

Donna waited for the door to shut before she looked at Felicity with her mom glare. “What happened to Ray Palmer?”

“Mom, I was never in love with Ray. We had a thing but it’s over. He is just my boss now. I've always been in love with Oliver.” Felicity said. “Besides Ray has really turned into a super stalker since we broke up. I never realized he was that creepy until now.”

“Ray is rich. Oliver is broke and he has a kid. Felicity, you really need to think about this.” Donna said. “You're going to get attached to that kid. What if Oliver’s baby mama doesn't like that? He'll choose the kid over you.”

“Oliver's baby mama is dead. She was murdered. That's why Connor is with us. The judge put my name on the permanent custody order too. He's my son now.” Felicity told her.

“Are you sure the kid is even his?” Donna asked

“Yes. Oliver and Connor took a paternity test to make sure.” Felicity sighed. “Congratulations Mom. You’re a Bubbe.”

“I'm too young to be a Bubbe. Can't he call me Aunt Donna?” Donna said with a smile.

“No Mom.” Felicity said. She poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Donna. “B.T.W. You are not too young to be a Bubbe. Oliver and I are planning on having another child soon so you may as well get used to it.”

“You're pregnant?” Donna asked excitedly. “Why didn't you say so? I love babies.”

“We don't know yet. We have only just started trying.” Felicity told her.

“Before the wedding?” Donna went to take a sip of coffee and stopped. “When is the wedding?”

“We are going to do it at the engagement party tomorrow but you can't tell Thea. We want to surprise everybody.”

“How long have you been engaged? I don't remember getting a phone call.” Donna gave her a suspicious look.

“Um. We got engaged two weeks ago.” Felicity took a sip from her cup.

“I called you two weeks ago.” Donna gave her the mom glare again. “You didn't say a word.”

“It happened after you called and we were on our way to get things started in Central City to bring Connor home.

“Was it romantic? Show me the ring.” Donna held out her hand.

“It was sweet not so much romantic.” Felicity held out her left hand.

“Wow! That's some nice carats!” Donna said. “He must really love you. No wonder he's broke.”

“It belonged to either his mother or his father's mistress.” Felicity told her. “We think it was the mistress.”

“Is she going to be at the wedding? I know his parents are dead so maybe....” Donna winced.

“She's dead too.” Felicity said. “She was killed by Oliver’s ex-girlfriend's girlfriend after I hit her with the van which felt really good because I really hated her especially after she slept with Oliver when we went to Russia.”

“What?” Donna was confused.

“Nothing Mom.” Felicity shook her head. “Isabitch is dead. That's the important thing.”

“Oh.” Donna was still confused. “Where's your dress? Can I see it?”

“It’s at Dig and Lyla's apartment. I couldn't bring it here. Oliver is already complaining the about the lack of closet space.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“He's poor what does he care about closet space.” Donna took a sip of coffee.

“Mom! We are getting a bigger place soon.” Felicity told her. “We will need a room for the baby and maybe a guest room for your visits.”

“You know, you shouldn't drink coffee when you’re pregnant.” Donna said. She reached out for Felicity’s cup.

“Mom! I don't know if I'm pregnant yet.” Felicity said as she held her cup out of Donna’s reach and batted away her hand.

“Do you want me to buy the test?” Donna asked.

“Mom. We just started trying like a week ago. I don’t think a test will be accurate right now.” Felicity said.

“You know it only took one time to make you.” Donna said. “Maybe you and Oliver made a baby already. I'll buy the test. That's what a Bubbe does, right?”

Felicity sighed and gave in. “We'll go out and get one as soon as I'm dressed. I have a few last minute things to do and I need your help.”

“Oh goody!” Donna said. “I can't wait to see if I'm a Bubbe.”

“You mean a Bubbe again.” Felicity corrected her.

“Yeah. That's what I meant.” Donna said. “Why did you tell Oliver not to be late for dinner?”

“It’s a family dinner. Thea wants to revive the tradition since Connor and I are part of the family now too.” Felicity told her. “Oh and you too when you’re in town.”

“Hurry up and get dressed. I want to help with the wedding.” Donna said.

“I’m just going to pick up my shoes and get some new lingerie. Oliver has seen everything I have already.” Felicity said as she headed to the bedroom. “I also need to pack for the hotel and confirm our reservation.”

Donna sat down on the sofa. “You know seeing it on the floor doesn’t count. It only counts when he sees you in it for more than five minutes.” 

“Mom!” Felicity exclaimed from the bed room.   


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It didn’t take long for Felicity to dress and call the hotel to confirm the reservation. She grabbed her bag and they were out the door to shop for lingerie and pick up her shoes.

They started at the lingerie store. Felicity picked out several new bra and panty sets and then went to look at the garter belts and bustiers.

“What about this one?” Donna held up a white lace set for Felicity to look at. “It says ‘I’m the bride’.”

Felicity shook her head. “Somehow virgin white is not what I had in mind. I was thinking something more seductive. I was hoping for something that would drive him crazy.”

“Well that makes sense since you’ve been trying to get pregnant.” Donna went toward a rack with black lace and started to look.

“Oh! I think I found something.” Felicity held up a green lace set with bright pink bows. “This is perfect. Green is his color.”

“That will definitely get his attention. It will also take a while to get in and out of.” Donna tapped a nail to her lips. “That will definitely drive him crazy. I can see the advantage of that.”

Felicity snorted. “So can I. Since we are done here, why don’t we go have lunch after I pick up my shoes? There is bistro that Oliver and I like just a few blocks from here.”

Donna smiled. “I would love to have lunch with my beautiful girl so she can explain why she is marrying Oliver Queen. At least Ray was rich.”

“Mom, I love Oliver and we have Connor now. We are a family. Ray was just an unfortunate bump in the road.” Felicity looked at her mom.  

Donna gave her a dubious look. “Fine I won’t bring it up again. Lunch. Shoes. Then what?”

“I have to pack for the wedding night.” Felicity went to the register and put her choices on the counter.

“We should stop by the drugstore on the way back to your place to get the test.” Donna said.

“Okay but I’m not taking it tonight. I will take it when Oliver and I are at the hotel. That way he will be the first to know.” Felicity said.

“You are going to make me wait?” Donna pouted.

“I will send you a text as soon as we know what it says. I promise.” Felicity handed the clerk her credit card.

“Fine. I guess I will have to wait.” Donna said.

Felicity put her card back in her wallet and signed the slip. She grabbed the bag and they headed to the shoe store down the block.

“Mom, I think it’s too soon to get excited. I don’t think I am and wishing won’t make it be true.” Felicity said as she headed into the shoe store.

“I know but I’m still hopeful.” Donna said as she followed Felicity into the store.

Felicity picked up her shoes and they stopped at the drugstore for a pregnancy test.

They took longer at lunch than they had planned. There was no sign of Oliver and Connor when they got back late to the apartment. 

Even with the rushing around they did during the errands, Felicity took her time to pack and put the bag in the car before they had to head to Thea’s for dinner.    

Connor and Oliver had finished getting everything they needed and dropped things off at Thea’s loft before going to the club to spend time with Thea.

Oliver went downstairs to the Arrow Cave to get the rings he had made when Thea had sent Connor to sweep the storeroom. They were out of the same metal as his arrows. He had promised Felicity new rings and he hoped that she would like what he had made them. Oliver took them out of the drawer, put them in a box and put them in his pocket. He hurried back up to the club before he was missed. 

At just a little before seven thirty, Felicity knocked on the door to Thea's loft. She turned to Donna.

“Mom, please don't embarrass me. Thea is Oliver's sister. I don't want you to make things uncomfortable with us.” Felicity said with a serious look.

“How would I do that?” Donna tried to act innocent.

Felicity sighed. “Just try to be normal. Whatever that is.”

Donna looked at her and shook her head. “Normal is boring. I bet Oliver wouldn't care if I was myself. He likes me.”

“You amuse him. Oh! Don’t say anything about the wedding either.” Felicity said.

“Right.” Donna nodded.

Thea opened the door. She looked at Donna then back at Felicity. “Felicity! Hi. Is this your mother?”

“Yeah. Thea Queen, this is Donna Smoak. Are Oliver and Connor here yet?” Felicity asked as she and Donna came inside.

“He just called. They are on their way.” Thea said. “Oliver is picking up desert.”

Felicity sat on the sofa. “Please tell me you told him what to get because he is hopeless when it comes to picking out food.”

“I had him pick up my order at the bakery on Main.” Thea said. “I know he's horrible with food choices. It’s the whole island thing.”

Felicity nodded in agreement. “Beautiful place but no supermarket.”

Thea laughed. “He wouldn't even tell me what he cooked for me when we were there that one time.”

“You're better off not knowing. He's told me about some of the things he ate when he was there.” Felicity shuddered. “It was kinda gross. When I was there with him and Dig, we had MRE’s that Dig had brought with us. I think I was lucky to get that instead of lizard or that sloth thing he told me about.”

Thea looked at Felicity. “Sloth thing? He ate a sloth thing?”

Felicity nodded. “He said it tasted like veal.”

“I think I’m going to hurl.” Thea put her hand to her mouth. “I think I ate one of those sloth things.”  

Donna looked confused. “I thought it was like a paradise. Wasn't it?”

“No!” Felicity and Thea said at the same time.

Oliver let himself in carrying a bakery box.

Connor came inside. He rushed over and hugged Felicity.  “Felicity! We got cake.”

“Did your dad get the right one?” Thea asked.

“I got the one you ordered, Speedy.” Oliver said as he put the box in the kitchen.

“It’s chocolate.” Connor said. He wiggled in between Felicity and Donna on the sofa. “We going to have cake at the wedding too.”

“Yes.” Felicity said. “Your dad and I have already picked one out.”

“Oh?” Thea raised an eyebrow. “You didn't tell me that.”

“You didn't ask.” Oliver gave Thea a kiss on the cheek.

“I thought I would at least be let in on the wedding plans.” Thea said.

“So was I but they want to do it all by themselves.” Donna said.

“Bubbe, do you like cake?” Connor asked.

“Yes, especially wedding cake.” Donna said. “Wedding cake and champagne are two of my favorite things.”

“What kind of cake did you have when you got married?” Connor asked Donna.

“I don't remember. It was a long time ago.” Donna said. “I know we had one. It was awful. I do remember that. His parents were cheap.”

“Mom!” Felicity nudged Donna.

“They were.” Donna said. “I hope your wedding isn't going to be cheap.”

Oliver sat on the arm of the sofa next to Felicity. “I don't care if it’s cheap as long as we get married.”

“You are only doing this once. It needs to be spectacular.” Donna said. “My daughter deserves spectacular.”

“I'm with Oliver. I'd be fine with doing it at the courthouse.” Felicity said.

“No way I'm letting that happen.” Thea said. “Don’t even think of doing that.”

“We wouldn’t dare do that, would we, Felicity?” Oliver said with a mischievous grin.

“Nope. We wouldn’t dare.” Felicity mirrored his grin.

“What’s for dinner? Something smells really good. Did you order something?” Oliver said.

“No I cooked. It’s a sloth thing in island sauce.” Thea smirked. “Don’t worry, Ollie. It tastes like veal.”

Oliver looked down at Felicity. “You told her about the sloth thing, didn’t you?”

“Don’t get mad at me. You were the one that fed it to her.” Felicity said.

“She wasn’t supposed to know that was what it was.” Oliver said.

Felicity just shrugged. “You didn’t say not to tell her.”

“Thanks Ollie.” Thea gave him a look then went to check on dinner.

Oliver sighed. He was being double teamed by the two most important women in his life. He was going to have to get used to it. 

“This is going to be a really fun family.” Donna laughed. She put her arm around Conner. “What do you think, Connor?”

“I think so too, Bubbe.” Conner laughed.   

Thea put dinner on the table and they spent the rest of the evening eating and laughing.

Thea looked around at the people at the table at the end of the night and wished that her mother could see them all being happy and together. Thea knew that would have made her mother happy even with all Moira had done to keep them apart.

After dinner, Oliver and Felicity took Donna and Connor back to the apartment. They were on for patrols that night.

When they got to the Arrow Cave, Barry was waiting for them. “Hey Felicity. Oliver. Joe and I were wondering if you have any more information on Milo Armitage.”

“You came all the way from Central City to ask a question? They have these things called phones.” Felicity held up her phone and waved it at him.

“I was bored. It’s pretty quiet in Central City.” Barry said.

“You are in luck. I have been sorting through the intel that Lyla gave me and there were some things on a flash drive that belonged to Sandra. I’ll transfer everything for you onto one flash drive for you to take with you.” Felicity sat down at the keyboard.  

“Have you got anything on Dr. Wells?” Barry asked. “Joe was really more interested in that.”

“Lyla gave us all that ARGUS had on him. I couldn’t really find much else.” Felicity said. “I’ll copy that onto a separate drive.” 

“Have you gone through her laptop yet?” Oliver asked.

“No. I was going to do that tonight. If I find anything on it I’ll send it in an email to Detective West.” Felicity said.

“Hi Barry.” Thea said as she came down the stairs. “Are you here to help out tonight?”

“I could.” Barry smiled. “If you wanted me to, Thea.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Speedy, is your boyfriend upstairs?”

“Yeah. Why?” Thea was puzzled.

“I think that was your brother’s not so subtle way to tell Barry to stop flirting with you.” Felicity looked at Oliver. “Am I right?”

Oliver shrugged and took a very intent interest in his shoes.

“That’s what I thought.” Felicity smiled. She took two blank drives from a box on top of the desk. She transferred the info and handed it to Barry. “Here you go.”

“Thanks Felicity.” Barry put them in a side pocket of his suit. “I could stay if you need me to.”

“Go on.” Oliver said. “One of your meta-humans might cause some trouble. We have things handled here.”

“Ollie, if he wants to hang out with you it’s okay with me.” Thea said. “How about you, Felicity?”

“Barry, what is really going on?” Felicity asked. She sensed there was more to his visit than just being bored. “Is it Iris?”

“Iris and I had a fight about Eddie.” Barry said. He looked like a sad puppy.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

“Gear up Speedy.” Oliver said. “We don’t want to hear this.”

“Ollie! What was it about, Barry?” Thea asked. She sat down on the edge of Felicity’s desk to listen.

“Eddie doesn’t like it that she and I have like a secret code we talk in. He also doesn’t like it that she still likes to come home and cook. Especially since I moved back home.” Barry shifted where he was sitting on the med table.

“So he was being a jealous ass?” Thea said. “Why do all men do that?”

“I don’t.” Barry said.

Oliver gave him a dubious look.

“I really don’t.” Barry said. He looked at Felicity for confirmation.

Felicity glared at Oliver. She was trying to be supportive to their friend. The least he could do was help.  

Thea looked at the map on the screen and then back at Oliver. Oliver just grinned at her with an ‘I told you’ so look. Felicity caught him and she tilted her head at him. Oliver started to check his bow.  

“Eddie knew you were close. Why is he having a problem with it now?” Felicity asked.

“Because I kissed her.” Barry said.

Oliver chuckled. Thea and Felicity glared at Oliver. Oliver raised his hands in mock surrender.

“When did this happen?” Felicity asked.

“Last week after you left.” Barry said. “It was just a friendly kiss.”

“On the lips?” Felicity asked.

Barry nodded. “It was just …”

“How many Mississippi’s?” Felicity asked.     

“What?” Barry was confused.

“How long did you kiss her? Was it a quick peck on the lips or did it last at least three Mississippi’s?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know. Yeah. I guess there were a few Mississippi’s but that’s not the problem. The problem is Eddie saw it.” Barry said.

“Good thing you’re faster than a bullet.” Oliver smirked.

“Not helping Oliver.” Felicity turned around in her chair to glare at him. “What did she say to Eddie when he caught you?”

“She didn’t say anything. She let him walk off.” Barry said. “Then she yelled at me for kissing her. She said I did it on purpose so he would catch us.”

“Did you?” Oliver asked.

“No. I would never do that.” Barry said. “At least not consciously. Have I messed up with Iris? What if she doesn’t forgive me?”

“If she let you kiss her then I wouldn’t worry. If she didn’t want you to kiss her she would have pushed you away.” Thea said. “Right Felicity?”

“Yeah. Just talk it out with her.” Felicity said.

“Thanks Felicity and you too, Thea. See you later, Oliver.” Barry was gone in a rush of wind.

“Oliver, what is wrong with you? He needed our support.” Felicity said.

“They are just like us before we figured out we were in love with each other. They will figure it out too.” Oliver said. “Barry may get shot first but they will figure it out.”

“Eddie would never do that.” Felicity said. “He doesn’t seem the type to get jealous.”

“I’m glad you think so. He is a little too intense if you ask me.” Oliver said. “Come to think of it, didn’t Eddie punch Barry once?”

“I don’t …” Felicity was interrupted by an alert on the map.

“Thank god. We have a bad guy.” Thea said.

“Two of them!” Felicity said. “Liquor store is being robbed by two bad guys with guns at fifty second and Miller.”

Oliver and Thea geared up and went to get the two robbers. They were on their way back in a less than an hour.

Felicity checked out Sandra’s laptop as soon as they were clear. There wasn’t much on it. There were mostly pictures of Connor and a few spreadsheets. None of it had anything to do with Armitage.

Felicity checked the browser history and was surprised by what she found. There were several searches for ‘Oliver Queen’.

Felicity was scowling when Oliver and Thea came back from dropping off the robbers.

“I know that look. What did you find?” Oliver asked as he leaned over her chair.

“She was trying to get information on you. I think she was trying to contact you.” Felicity said.

“Do you think she was trying to get Connor to you because she thought he was in danger?” Thea asked.

“I don’t know. I would hate to think that she was that afraid. Maybe she was just trying to contact me so she could tell me that I had a son.” Oliver said. “What else is on that?”

“Photos mostly. Some of these are the digital copy of the ones we found at the apartment.” Felicity said. “I’ll go through the documents again and check her email.”

“Okay.” Oliver moved away to put his bow back in the case.

Felicity got up and went over to him. “If she was trying to contact you after all this time, I think she must have known what was coming. She may have expected Armitage to come after them.”

“It doesn’t make sense. Armitage dropped him off at foster care. He could have killed him then if he wanted to.” Oliver shook his head. “No. I think they knew someone else was coming for them. There must have been a deal that went south that we don’t know about.”

“Unless that deal was with ARGUS.” Felicity said. “It was part of the mission. I saw the report. Deadshot was set up to buy weapons from Armitage as part of the op. Armitage may have tried to cheat him. In any case, Armitage was going to die. It’s just strange that Sandra was killed too.”

“Didn’t ARGUS know that Sandra was connected to you?” Thea asked. “They always seem to know everything.”

“I don’t think anyone else knew except her lawyer and he wasn’t talking.” Oliver said. “I’m just sorry Connor had to lose his mother.”

“We both know how that feels.” Thea said sadly.

“We are just going to have to love him even more.” Felicity said. “We are his family.”

Oliver pulled Felicity close to him. He kissed her on the forehead. “You’re right.”

An alert sounded and Felicity went to check the screen. “There is a break in at 2001 Kent Lane. Home Security Company called it in. Intruders possibly still on the scene.”

“We better go.” Oliver said as he grabbed his bow.

Thea followed him out.

Felicity went back to the laptop. She started checking the documents. She found a copy of the letter Sandra had written to Oliver. She didn’t find much more. She closed it up and waited for Oliver and Thea to get back.

When Oliver and Thea had finished for the night, Oliver and Felicity dropped Thea at the loft and went to Dig and Lyla’s. Oliver was staying with Dig and Lyla was coming home with Felicity so Oliver could have a bachelor party.

Sara was asleep when Lyla put her in the car seat in the back of Felicity’s car.

“She’s so cute.” Felicity whispered as she watched from the driver’s seat after stowing the dresses in the back.  

“You’ll have one soon. They aren’t always so cute. Sometimes she screams like a banshee. That’s not so cute.” Lyla whispered. She put the diaper bag on the floor next to her overnight bag. “But I’m so glad that Johnny and I have her. She’s our whole world.”

“I think I’m beginning to understand. Connor isn’t my biological child but he is a part of my heart already.” Felicity said.

“Funny how that happens, isn’t it? Just wait till until you and Oliver have another baby. You’ll forget which one you gave birth to after a while.” Lyla smiled as she got into the front passenger seat.

“Are you and Dig having another one?” Felicity asked.

“We have been talking about it.” Lyla said. “It’s going to be hard to keep all of this secret with all these children in our lives.”

“I think we can do it.” Felicity said.

“Yeah. I do too.” Lyla smiled and check on Sara in the rearview mirror as Felicity pulled out of the parking space.  

Earlier that evening after they were dropped off, Donna looked at Connor when they were alone. “Do they go on a lot of dates?”

“I don't know. I guess they like to date.” Connor shrugged. “Want to watch a movie? Felicity has some movies saved for me on Netflix.”

“Sure. I think that would be a good idea.” Donna watched as Connor pulled up the Netflix app on the TV and started to look through the movies.

“What do you want to watch, Bubbe?” Connor asked.

“They're all Disney. Didn't she save you anything good? Here let me.” Donna took the remote.

Donna found a movie. It wasn’t on the approved list but she thought straying off the list one time won’t hurt anything. She kicked off her heels and tucked her feet under her and sat on the sofa next to Connor to watch it.

“Well get comfy. This is a long one.” Donna told him.

Connor leaned on the sofa arm. “Is he supposed to be bleeding like that? I don't think Felicity would want me to watch this.”

“Probably not but I'm your Bubbe and I say it’s okay this time.” Donna said. She mumbled under her breath. “Anything but Disney.”

“Okay but if I get in trouble, I'm telling her you picked it.” Connor said. “EW! That man's arm fell. That's so gross.”

Donna shrugged and twirled her hair. “Yeah but he's really cute.”

“Bubbe, you think men with no arms are cute?” Connor wrinkled his nose as he turned to look at her.

“He was cute when he had arms.” Donna said. “You know, he doesn't look that cute now without his arms. Just watch the movie.”

About halfway into the movie Donna started thinking that maybe it wasn’t such a good choice. It was a lot bloodier than she remembered. She hoped that Connor wouldn’t have nightmares from it. She almost turned it off but by then the damage was already done. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

An hour and a half later Donna covered Connor with a blanket on the sofa. He had fallen asleep watching the movie. She went into the kitchen and found some wine in the fridge and poured a glass of wine.

Donna had forgotten what it was like to have a little one to watch. She liked it. She really hoped she would be able to spend more time with him. She tucked the blanket around him and smiled.

Several hours later, Donna was sitting at the kitchen counter looking at a bride magazine that Thea had left when Felicity came in with three garment bags over her shoulder. Lyla and Sara were with her.

“Mom, why is Connor on the sofa?” Felicity asked in a whisper.

“That's where he fell asleep when we were watching a movie. He's too heavy for me to move.” Donna said. “Where have you been?”

“I was with Oliver and Thea at the club.” Felicity looked at the Netflix screen. She pointed to the screen. “Mom! You let him watch that.”

“He's a little old for most of those kiddie movies.” Donna said. She looked at the door. “Where is Oliver? He can put him in his bed.”

“Oliver is staying at Dig's tonight. This is Lyla. She's Dig's wife. You've met Sara.” Felicity hung the garment bags in the closet.

“I remember this munchkin.” Donna smiled down at Sara in Lyla's arms. “She's beautiful. I can't wait until Felicity and Oliver have one.”

“We can't wait either.” Lyla said. “Sara needs a playmate close to her own age.”

“I see you have been in the wine. Sit down Lyla. I'll bring you a glass.” Felicity said. She poured a glass of juice for herself and got another wine glass for Lyla. She sat down on the floor next to Connor. “I can't believe I'm getting married in less than twenty four hours.”

“You should have had a bachelorette party.” Lyla said she settled Sara down on her blanket on the floor next to Felicity before she sat down. “Oliver is having a bachelor party, It doesn’t seem fair.”

“It’s no fun if I can't drink. I don’t want to take the chance that I might be pregnant.” Felicity said. “I would want Jello shots and a stripper.”

“That's my girl.” Donna giggled. She came over and sat on the floor too. “As soon as you have a baby, I will make sure you get a stripper and Jello shots.”

“Thanks Mom.” Felicity laughed.

“I wish I got Jello shots after I had Sara.” Lyla took off her heels and got comfortable. “I was in labor for hours. Johnny nearly fainted on me twice. I bet Oliver won't faint. Nothing seems to bother him.”

“No. He'll just threaten the doctor with dismemberment if I don't get enough drugs.” Felicity snorted. She glanced up at Connor to make sure he was asleep. “He'd do it too. He hates it when I'm in pain for any reason. It makes him want to kill people.”

“Poor doctor.” Lyla laughed.

“I know.” Felicity laughed softly.

“Oliver is such a big teddy bear. I can’t imagine that he could never hurt anyone.” Donna said.

Lyla laughed. “Teddy bear? More like a grizzly bear with a bad attitude.”

“A very bad attitude.” Felicity laughed.

“I don't know what's so funny.” Donna said. “I have never seen Oliver be anything but sweet and charming.”

“Mom, you don't know Oliver as well as you think you do.” Felicity said. “He's a lot more ... dangerous than you think he is.”

“Sure he is.” Donna chuckled. “I don’t believe that for a minute. He is just a big cuddly hot hunk of man. You are so lucky, Baby.”

“Yeah Mom.” Felicity grinned. “I know I'm lucky.”

“Felicity has seen him all kinds of ways.” Lyla said. “What’s your favorite?”

“Hot and sweaty.” Felicity said with a glint in her eye. “I love to watch him work out.”

“I can believe that.” Donna said. “I wouldn't mind watching him work out too.”

“Mom, he's going to be my husband tomorrow. You don't get to drool over him.” Felicity told her. “Ever!”

“I know. I know.” Donna shrugged. She turned to Lyla “My daughter is a hunk magnet.”

“I've noticed.” Lyla said.

“We better get some rest.” Felicity said. “Mom, you can sleep with me. Lyla you and Sara can sleep in Connor’s room since he's crashed out here. The portable crib is in his closet.”

“Sounds good.” Lyla said. “Felicity, when are you going to tell Thea that you are getting married at the party?”

“Oliver said we shouldn't tell her until right before the party. That way she won’t have time to make more of a fuss. She will go all out if we give her the chance.” Felicity stood up and stretched.

“What's wrong with that?” Donna asked. “You should have a big fancy wedding.”

“We want it simple. It’s more personal that way.” Felicity said.

“You're smart. I don't even remember our wedding.” Lyla laughed. “It was all a blur.”

“That's why we want something simple.” Felicity said. She kissed Connor’s cheek before she headed to bed.

Lyla put up the portable crib up in Connors room then came out to get Sara.

“Lyla, Oliver isn't violent, is he?” Donna asked.

“He would never hurt her or their children.” Lyla said. “But I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that would try to harm them if he had to. He's a good man, Donna. He will always do his best to keep them safe.”

Donna nodded. “I don't want her to get hurt by someone she loves so much.”

“She won't. Felicity is loved by all of us. We will always take good care of her. Especially Oliver.”  Lyla said. She took Sara into Connor’s room.

Donna stood there not sure she understood half of what she had heard about Oliver. She finally went to bed after checking Connor one last time.

About an hour and a half before the party Felicity knocked on Thea’s door with Connor, Donna, Lyla and Sara. They were loaded down with garment bags and baby things.

Thea opened the door and stared at them as they walked in. “You're early and you’re not dressed.”

“If it’s okay, we’re going to get dressed in the guest room.” Felicity said. “Is Oliver here yet?”

“No. Ollie called. It seems that Connor is the only guy who doesn't have a hangover. That includes the guys from Central City.” Thea grinned. “Don’t worry! They didn’t have a stripper. Ollie said Lyla would kill Dig if they had one.” 

“Caitlin and Iris didn't call to let me know where they were. They could have come over too.” Felicity shrugged. “It doesn’t matter we just went to sleep anyway.”

“Ollie said Iris and Caitlin came this morning with Detective West. The guys were all at a hotel somewhere getting drunk.” Thea said. “He was too hungover to remember which one.”

“At least Oliver and the boys had fun.” Donna laughed. She moved them along to the stairs. “Come on girls. We need to get dressed. You too Connor. Where is your suit? Is it here?”

“It’s in Dad’s old room.” Connor told her. “I can dress myself but I will need help with the suspenders and the bow tie.” 

“Your dad will be here soon. He can help you with that.” Felicity said. “Did he pick up your shoes?”

Connor nodded. “Yes and he got us new shirts too.”

There was another knock on the door. Thea opened the door. “I didn't order that. Felicity!”

Felicity turned around at looked at the door. When she saw the three tier wedding cake, she smiled. “Oh good! Put it in the kitchen for now and set up the cake table in front of the windows. Thea, the bouquets and buttoneers should be with the flowers when they come. Can you bring them up when you come?”

“Oh my god! You and Ollie are getting married today! I had the wedding halfway planned. I should be so mad at you but I can't be happier.” Thea grinned and hugged Felicity.

“I'm so glad. Oliver was worried you would be mad.” Felicity smiled. “We better get dressed.”

“I better change too.” Thea looked down at what she was wearing. “I have a dress I bought just for the wedding.”

Felicity laughed and ran up the stairs with the garment bags.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver let himself in. Dig was with him carrying a garment bag.

“Ollie!” Thea called out from the balcony. “You are in so much trouble.”

“Can I be in trouble quietly?” Oliver scrunched up his face. “I need a shower and I have to get ready.”

Thea came down the stairs. “Why didn’t you tell me you were getting married today?”

“We didn’t want you to go overboard with things. We wanted something nice and simple.” Oliver said as he shielded his eyes from the windows. “Is Felicity here?”

“Yes. They got here twenty minutes ago. You might want to get upstairs. Connor needs help with the suspenders and his bow tie.” Thea told him. “I can’t wait to see him all dressed up. I bet he’s going to be cute.”

“Is Roy here yet?” Dig asked. “He was supposed to bring the judge.”

“Roy knows too?” Thea glared at Oliver. “I see that I’m going to have to have a talk with him about keeping secrets from me again.”

“It’s not the same thing, Speedy.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Take it easy on him. I made him keep the secret.”

“You need to stop that Oliver Jonas Queen.” Thea scolded him.

“You sounded like Mom for just a second.” Oliver smiled. “I guess they will be here in spirit.”

“Yeah. Go get dressed.” Thea pushed on his chest to get him moving.

Dig smirked as they went upstairs to Oliver’s old room.

Oliver knocked on the door to the guest room and kept walking to his room.

Lyla opened the door and looked out. She spotted Dig. “Johnny?”

“We just got here.” Dig told her. He walked back and gave her a comm link. “Here. We can use these to keep things on track.”

“Great idea.” Lyla said. “I can’t believe they are actually doing this.”

“I just can’t believe it took this long.” Dig laughed. “Oliver is a family man now. Isn’t it funny how the world works?”

“It’s not just the world, its love too.” Lyla pulled Dig down by his shirt to get a kiss before he went to get changed.

Lyla came back in the room. “The guys are here.”

“Good.” Felicity said. She picked up her hair brush and her hand was shaking.

Donna took the brush from her hand and started to brush her hair. “If you love him as much as I think you do and he loves you as much as I think he does, you have nothing to worry about. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am.” Felicity said. “I’m just trying not to cry.”

“Did you bring the waterproof mascara like I told you to?” Lyla said.

“Yes.” Felicity smiled. “I’m just so happy it hurts.”

“Then this is the right thing.” Donna said. She handed the brush back to Felicity. “I’m going to change. Which one is mine?”

“The dress I bought you has your name on the bag.” Felicity said. She looked in the mirror to watch her mother’s reaction.  

Donna opened the garment bag with her name on it and squealed. “It’s perfect. I love it.”

“I thought you would.” Felicity smirked in the mirror.

The light pink dress was strapless and very form fitting. It was a little longer than usual but it was just the kind of thing that Donna would wear as the mother of the bride.

Donna went into the bathroom to change.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Oliver opened the door to his old room. He smiled when he saw Connor trying to figure out his suspenders.

“Need help Buddy?” Oliver asked as he walked over. “You have to put them on then adjust them. Here let me help.”

Connor held still as Oliver connected everything and helped to adjust them. “Thanks Dad.”

“Buddy, I need you to do me a favor.” Oliver sat on the bed. He pulled the box with the rings in it out of his pocket. “These are our wedding rings. I want you to hold on to them until we need them during the wedding.”

“Okay.” Connor took the box and put it in his pocket. “Does that make me the ring bearer?”

“Yeah. That’s what Felicity called it.” Oliver said.

“Cool!” Connor grinned. “At least I don’t have to use some stupid pillow like Mike did when he was a ring bearer.”

Oliver laughed. “I really need to meet your friend Mike someday.”

Dig came in. “Better hit the shower. Lyla is on the comm talking about dresses with Felicity.”

“Yeah.”  Oliver got off the bed and headed for the shower.   

Lyla opened the bag with her name on it. There were two dresses in it. One was very similar to Donna’s but with straps. She held up a small bright pink party dress. “Felicity, you got a dress for Sara?”

“Flower girls wear fancy dresses too.” Felicity shrugged.

“Flower girl? She can’t even walk yet.” Lyla said in amazement.

“It doesn’t matter. Oliver and I decided that Sara and Connor were going to be a part of the wedding. Sara is the flower girl and Connor is the ring bearer.” Felicity made a face. “That sounds really Tolkien when I say it out loud.”

Lyla laughed. “Yeah it does.”

Twenty minutes later, Oliver and Dig went downstairs with Connor.

Oliver looked around and smiled at the flowers and the cake. They were really getting married today.  

“Where is Aunt Thea?” Connor asked.

“She’s probably getting dressed.” Oliver said. He smiled at the cake next to the window. “It’s finally happening.”

“Nervous?” Dig grinned.

“Yes. Don’t tease me. You were sweating in your boots when you got married.” Oliver said. 

“Yeah. You seem calm compared to me.” Dig smiled.

Oliver laughed. “I just hide it better.”

“There was a knock at the door.” Oliver went to open it.

Cisco and Caitlin stood there. Cisco handed Oliver a wrapped present.

“Are we the first ones here?” Caitlin asked as she came in.

“Is that a wedding cake?” Cisco asked.

“Dad and Felicity are getting married.” Connor said.

“Really?” Caitlin looked at Oliver.

“Yes.” Oliver said.

“I told you we should have brought a better present.” Cisco whispered to Caitlin.

Caitlin just nodded.

There was another knock at the door. Oliver opened the door. Joe West stood there.

“Barry and Iris are still in the car. She is giving him the riot act for getting drunk last night. She doesn’t realize he can’t get drunk.” Joe said. “I’m surprised you’re even standing. Barry said you were wasted. How many shots of vodka did you have?”

“Too many.” Oliver said. He spotted Barry and Iris getting off the elevator. “There they are. Where is Eddie?”

“They broke up.” Joe said softly.

Oliver turned a questioning look at the detective. Barry didn’t tell him anything last night about Iris and Eddie breaking up. He just talked about kissing Iris.

“You don’t want to know.” Joe said. He lowered his voice. “Iris came home sobbing. It was a mess.”

Barry and Iris came in the door. They looked annoyed with each other.

“Hi Oliver.” Barry said.

“Hi Barry.” Oliver gave him a look. “Hello Iris. You look lovely.”

“You look very handsome.” Iris said. She gave him a hug and handed him a present. “We brought you something.”

Oliver smiled and took the gift. “Thanks.”

Joe and Iris went inside but when Barry went to pass Oliver, he grabbed his arm. Barry looked down at Oliver’s hand then at his face.

“Something you forgot to tell us last night?” Oliver asked.

“You mean that Eddie broke up with Iris because she admitted having feelings for me that weren’t exactly sibling-ish? It was after he saw me kiss her. Sorry I was more worried about the kiss,” Barry said.

“You didn’t think that was important enough to tell us?” Oliver said. “Felicity and I wanted you guys to get together for a while now.”

“I know but we aren’t exactly together yet.” Barry said. “She says that she needs space.”

“So give her some but not too much. You don’t want her going back to Eddie.” Oliver said.

Barry nodded. “That’s the plan.”

Roy got off the elevator with Judge Hodgins and waved to Oliver.

“Go, get her a glass of champagne and charm her a little.” Oliver said. “The judge is here and I’m about to get married.”

Barry looked behind him at Roy and waved before he went inside.

“Mr. Queen, is everything ready I have dinner reservations with my wife tonight.” The judge said as he approached.

“I’ll have the best man check on the bride but they should be ready. We are just waiting for a few more guests.” Oliver said. “Come on in and meet my sister. She may be getting married soon.”

Roy flushed and put his head down before seeing the teasing look that Oliver was giving him.     

Oliver walked into the living room with the judge. Roy was about to go in but Captain Lance showed up at the door.

“I got an invite.” Quentin said as he walked past Roy into the loft. 

“Right. Come on in.” Roy said. He looked toward the elevator and was surprised to see Laurel and Ted getting off and walking towards the loft.

“Hi Roy.” Laurel said as she limped up to the door.

“What are you doing here?” Roy asked.

“I was invited. We both were.” Laurel said.

“No. I thought Dig told you to stay off that leg for a day or two and not wear heels.” Roy said. “You’re going to pop a stitch.” 

“It feels better today and I brought the happy couple a gift. Don’t worry. They won’t invite me to the wedding.” Laurel said as she limped inside.

“Ted.” Roy nodded.

“Roy.” Ten tensed his jaw. “I’ll keep her out of trouble.”

Roy nodded. “You’d better.”

Laurel put the gift on the table and looked up. She was stunned to see a wedding cake in front of the windows.

“Laurel, I didn’t think you would want to come.” Thea said as she walked up. “You know, since they are angry with you and all.”

“I almost didn’t come. They’re getting married?” Laurel looked at Thea.

“Yes. They wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?” Thea asked.

“Floored. I thought they would want to go all out.” Laurel said.

“They just want to be married.” Thea said.

Ted walked up behind her. “I thought this was an engagement party.”

“Not anymore.” Thea smiled and walked off.

Jerry and his girlfriend were let in by Roy and he smiled when he saw the cake.

Oliver went over and tapped Thea on the shoulder. “Is this everyone?”

“Except Ray Palmer.” Thea said. “Are you anxious to get started or something?”

“The judge has a date with his wife.” Oliver said. “Laurel came. I didn’t think she would come.”

“I know. Do you want me to ask her to leave?” Thea said.

“Why?” Donna asked from behind them.

Thea and Oliver turned to look at Donna.

“Hi Mom. What are you doing down here?” Oliver asked.

“I was getting some champagne. Why do you want that girl to leave?”  Donna asked again.

“She is Ollie’s ex and she helped my mom hide Connor from Oliver for the past eight years.” Thea said.

“Her?” Donna looked at Laurel like she was sizing up an opponent for a boxing match. Donna patted Oliver on the shoulder. “My baby girl is much prettier than her and smarter too. I’m glad you raised your standards, Oliver.”

Oliver bit his lower lip to keep from laughing.        

“We are just about ready upstairs. Is everyone here?” Donna asked. “Felicity wants to get things started soon.”

“Palmer isn’t here but we aren’t going to wait for him. I can’t believe the one time he is invited to show up, he doesn’t.” Oliver said. “Tell Lyla to let Dig know when everyone is ready. Lyla has a comm set she can tell Dig through that,”

“Sounds all James Bond to me.” Donna smiled. “Are they spies or something?”

“Lyla is.” Thea said. “She’s really cool.”

“That sweet girl is a spy. She’s a mommy. How does that work?” Donna asked.

“I’m not sure but she and Dig are really happy together.” Thea said. “Sara is so sweet too.”

“I know. I can’t wait to be a Bubbe… again.” Donna winked at Oliver and headed back up the stairs.

“I like her. She’s fun.” Thea said.

“I understood Felicity so much better after meeting her mom.” Oliver said.

Thea laughed.

Donna walked into the guest room and looked at Felicity in her wedding dress. “You look beautiful. I’m going to cry.”

“Don’t you dare or I will cry too.” Felicity said. “She looked at her reflection in the mirror the white dress was short and backless there were heart shaped cut outs across the front. She had a single pink rose in her upswept hair. “Is everyone here?”

“Yes except Ray Palmer. He must be too heartbroken to come.” Donna said.

Lyla laughed. Felicity just groaned.

“Oliver said to let Dig know when we are ready with the spy thing you have.” Donna told them.

Lyla nodded she tapped the comm in her ear to activate it. “Johnny?”

“Are you girls ready?” Dig asked as he looked at Oliver.

“Yes.” Lyla said. “You better get them ready down there.”

“Copy that.” Dig said with a big grin. He nodded at Oliver.

Oliver walked into the center of the room. “May I have everyone’s attention?”

He waited until they were all looking at him.

“Thanks. You may have noticed the wedding cake. We decided that we didn’t want to wait to get married. We are already a family. We just need to make it official.” Oliver smiled and waved to the judge to come up. “So if everyone is ready, I’d like to get this started.”

“I need to see the marriage license, Mr. Queen.” Judge Hodgins said.

Oliver looked at Dig. “Felicity has it.”

Dig stepped away and spoke to Lyla. “We need the marriage license.”

“Felicity, where is the license?” Lyla asked.

“It’s in my bag.” Felicity went over and took it out. “Does the judge need to see it before we start?” 

“Just bring it down when you come.” Dig said. He walked back to Oliver. “They are bringing it with them.”

“That will do fine.” Judge Hodgins said.

“I’m glad she remembered it. Connor.” Oliver motioned him to stand next to him. “Come up here, Buddy. We are going to start.

Connor came and stood with Dig and Oliver. “Don’t be nervous Dad. It’s just Felicity.

Oliver smiled. “I know. I’m not nervous. I’m just excited.”   

“We’re ready when you are.” Dig said into the comm.

“Tell Thea to start the music.” Lyla said. “We’re a go.”

“Copy that.” Dig said with a big grin. He turned and gave Thea the signal to start the music.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Thea started the music and Donna went to the bottom of the stairs to wait for Felicity.

Lyla carried Sara down the stairs and smiled at Dig.

Oliver leaned towards Dig. “Your girls are beautiful.”

“Wait until you see your girl.” Dig whispered back     

Felicity appeared at the top of the stairs and Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was at that moment.

“See I told you.” Dig whispered.

Oliver just nodded as he stared at Felicity walking down the stairs.

“Wow.” Connor whispered. “Felicity looks like an angel.”

Oliver glanced down at Connor and smiled then went back to staring at Felicity as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Donna looped arms with her daughter and walked with her up to where Oliver stood waiting.

Felicity kissed Donna on the cheek and took Oliver’s hand that he held out to her.

“Marriage license?” The judge asked. He looked at the document when Lyla handed it to him. “Everything looks in order. Ready?”

Oliver and Felicity nodded.

“We are here to celebrate family and the creation of a new family. Oliver and Felicity’s family. I am pleased to see children here today. They are what family is all about. I understand that you two have vows prepared.” The judge said. “Oliver why don’t you start?”

“You look so beautiful.” Oliver smiled. He had to take a breath to get rid of his nerves. “Felicity, we have been through so much and I know we will go through more. It’s not been easy for us but we have always done it together. We are better when we are together and I want to be together with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much.”

“Don’t make me cry.” Felicity said. “I have been trying to figure out when I fell in love with you but I cant. I think that some part of me has always loved some part of you. It’s not logical or quantifiable but I think it’s the truth. To some people, it looks like we are rushing into this but we’re not. We were always going to end up here and I am so glad of that because I love you just as much.”

“Rings?” The judge asked.

Connor took the box out of his pocket and opened it. He held it open for them.

Felicity gasped. She recognized the metal from Oliver’s arrows. “Oh my god. You made them?”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah.”

That was when felicity started to tear up.

Oliver took her ring out of the box. “This is called a love knot I found the design on line. It ties us together just like you tie our family together, Felicity. He held it out to put it on her hand.

“Wait!” Felicity pulled off the engagement ring and tossed it to Thea. She held out her hand for her new ring. “Now you can put it on.”

Oliver laughed. He took her hand and put the ring on her finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Felicity looked at her hand just smiling. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen and he made it for her. She knew he was romantic but this was way more than she expected.

Connor cleared his throat.

Oliver and Felicity looked at Connor as he pointed to the other ring in the box.

“Oh! Right.” Felicity took Oliver’s ring out of the box and looked at it a moment. “Wow! I can’t believe you made our rings.” She took his hand and put his ring on his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“If there are no objections….” the judge paused for a few seconds.

Oliver looked around the room and with a look that dared anyone to say anything.

The judge smiled then finished his sentence “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Oliver pulled Felicity to him by her hand and kissed her soft and slow. She rested her hands on his lapels and leaned into him.

“Congratulations! I just need some signatures and then I am all done here.” The judge said with a grin. “My wife doesn’t like to wait too long.”

Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity and Dig handed them a pen. Everyone signed the marriage license on the coffee table. Oliver slipped the judge some cash and thanked him.

“Good luck Mr. and Mrs. Queen.” The judge said as he headed to the door with Thea.

“Connor, come here.” Felicity said. She held out her hand to him. She moved into the middle of the room and Oliver joined her. “Everybody! Just one more thing. For those of you that haven’t met him yet, this is our son, Connor.”

“He looks like Queen.” Lance whispered to Laurel and Ted before he went to get a soda at the bar.

Laurel looked at Ted. “Maybe we shouldn’t have come.”

“It’s too late now.” Ted said. “We don’t have to stay very long.”

Laurel nodded. “Right. We have patrols tonight anyway.”

Thea put on some music and went to make sure everyone had drinks and canapés

Felicity looked around and tugged at Oliver’s sleeve. “You and I need to dance, mister.”

“I don’t dance.” Oliver let her pull him into the center of the room as the soft waltz played on the stereo. “How about I just hold you and sway?”

“That works.” Felicity laughed as she positioned his hands. She leaned against him. “We are married now.”

“Yes we are.” Oliver sighed and kissed her. “Let’s just stay like this for a while.”

“We can’t. We have a cake to cut and guests to greet.” Felicity said. “Look at Connor and Thea.”

Connor was dancing with Thea in a box step. He was leading and Thea looked impressed.

“Sandy must have taught him to dance.” Oliver said. He chuckled. “He dances better than I do.”

“I’m sure he has great memories of his mom teaching him to dance.” Felicity said. “I’m surprised Moira didn’t teach you. My mom taught me.”

“My mom wasn’t really a hands-on kind of mother.” Oliver said. “At his age, I still had a nanny that took care of me when I wasn’t at school.”

“He is not going to have a nanny. We are going to raise all our children by ourselves.” Felicity said.

“All our children?” Oliver grinned.

“Connor and his siblings.” Felicity patted Oliver on the chest. “Don’t worry. We won’t have too many. Just six or seven.”

Oliver laughed. “I can’t wait.”

Donna came over and tapped Felicity on the shoulder. “Do you think I can have a dance with my new son in law?”

Felicity smiled. “Sure but he doesn’t dance, He just sways.”

Donna laughed. “Is that some kind of manly choice?”

Oliver started to say something but Felicity patted him on the chest.

“His mom didn’t teach him how. I guess it falls to me now.” Felicity said.

“Hey! Don’t I get a say?” Oliver laughed.

“You’re married now. The only one who has a say is her.” Dig pointed at Felicity as he and Lyla danced past.

“Johnny!” Lyla laughed. She looked at Oliver. “He’s right though.”

Felicity grinned. “I think I’m going to like being married.”

“Why? I’ve been doing what you tell me to for a long time now.” Oliver said. “Nothing is really going to change there.”

“True.” Felicity nodded. “Here Mom. I’ll come back for him. I need to dance with my son.”

“Oh! Tell Connor that he needs to save his Bubbe a dance.” Donna said.

Felicity walked over to cut in on Thea.    

“So son in law, you had better keep her as happy as she is today or I will talk to those guys I know in Vegas that make people disappear about you.”

“I plan on keeping her ecstatic.” Oliver said.

“I can’t believe you made your rings. Felicity didn’t say that you were a jewelry designer.” Donna looked at his plain band and frowned. “You might want to work on it a little more before you go public.”

“Her ring is more elaborate. I put a lot of love into it.” Oliver said. “I wanted it to be as special as she is to me.”

“You are very romantic, Oliver.” Donna smiled. “That will come in handy when you two fight.”

“Thanks Mom.” Oliver smiled. 

Donna laughed. “It’s cute when you call me Mom but you can call me Donna.”

“I know but it seems right.” Oliver said. “You are the only parent Felicity and I have between us. Besides it gives me and Connor more of a connection to you.”

“He’s my grandbaby. He’s my daughter’s son. It doesn’t matter if she gave birth to him or not. Look at them.” Donna nodded toward where Felicity and Connor were dancing.

“Your daughter has an amazing ability to love.” Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity laughing at something Connor said. “She became his mom the moment she met him. She didn’t even hesitate.”

“That’s my baby girl. She has a big heart.” Donna looked up at him. “I bet she didn’t hesitate to love you either.”

Oliver sighed. “I was the one that kept us apart. I regret that now.”

“Just don’t do anything else stupid.” Donna patted him on his chest. “Or I will talk to those guys.”

Oliver nodded. “Mom, if I did do anything else stupid I will hand you my phone for you to call them.”

Donna laughed. “That is all I needed to hear.”

“I’m glad.” Oliver said. He didn’t realize that he had wanted Donna’s approval as much as he did at that moment.

Thea came up to Oliver and Donna. “Ollie, its cake time.”

“Already? I haven’t even had a chance to dance with you.” Oliver let go of Donna and pulled Thea against his side.

“You don’t dance. You stand there and sway.” Thea corrected him.

“Felicity is going to teach him to dance.” Donna said. “He will need it when he goes to those daddy and daughter dances.”

“I see you’re in the ‘baby sister’ club too.” Thea said.

“Connor told me that he asked for a baby sister.” Donna shrugged. “Felicity said she wasn’t sure if she was pregnant yet. I hope she is.”  

“I think we all do. Felicity!” Thea waved to her as Iris took over dancing with Connor.

Felicity came over with a big smile on her face. She put her arm around Oliver and laid her head on his chest. “This is the best wedding ever. Thank you Thea.”

“I just wish Laurel wasn’t here. It’s kind of awkward.” Thea said. “I can’t believe she came after what she did. I wish she would just leave already.”

“Well, I can take care of that.” Donna said as she walked straight to Laurel.

“Mom! Come back here.” Felicity hissed.

“No. Let her handle it.” Oliver said. “I can’t wait to see what she does.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Donna smiled as she walked up to Laurel. “Hi I don't think we've met. I'm Donna. I'm Felicity's mom. I just wanted to thank you for what you've done for me.”

“What have I done for you?” Laurel was confused.

“You are the reason that precious boy is my grandson now.” Donna said. “Thea said that you and their mother worked together to keep that precious boy from his father. You gave up the opportunity to be his step mom so that my baby girl could be his mom and marry Oliver. Thank you.”

“I didn't do that to give your daughter a family.” Laurel said.

“No you did it because you were a jealous scheming bitch.” Donna hugged her and laughed.

Laurel blinked. She was completely stunned.

Connor came up and glanced at Laurel then pulled on Donna's hand. “Bubbe, do you want to dance with me?”

“I was waiting for you to ask me. Don't you look so handsome? Just like your gorgeous father.” Donna said as she let Connor lead her away.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other in surprise. They could see the look on Laurel’s face. It was clear that Donna had something that upset her.  

Laurel took a drink from her glass then looked into it.

“Those two making you wish for a good stiff drink?” Captain Lance said as he walked up. He nodded toward Oliver and Felicity.

“You have no idea.” Laurel looked over at Oliver and Felicity. They were kissing. “Dad, I think I need a meeting.”

“I could use one too. We can go together.” Quentin said. “What about your date? Is he staying?”

“He looks like he's had enough of them too. I'll go get him.” Laurel went over to Ted and whispered in his ear.

Quentin looked around. There were couples dancing on the floor. He looked over and watched Ted and Laurel talking with their heads together. Ted was looking annoyed at her.   

“Oh Captain Lance! Remember me?” Donna called out as she came up. “You weren't going to leave without dancing with me, were you?”

“Ms. Smoak! Of course I remember you. I was thinking of going. I have an early meeting with the Chief.” Quentin said.

“You are going to dance with me. I insist.” Donna pulled Quentin out on the floor. “She put his hand on her waist.”

Quentin sighed and started to dance. “Maybe just one.”

“Did your daughter tell you what she did?” Donna said as she pressed against him.

“No. What did she do?” Quentin asked.

“She and Moira Queen ran Oliver's baby mama out of town and kept the precious boy from his Dad.” Donna told him. “But it worked out for the best. My daughter has a family and I have a precious grandson. But he could have been yours just as easily.”

Quentin looked over at Laurel. “Believe me, she's paying for it. She loved him once and all he ever brought her was pain. He still does in a way.”

“I can’t say that she doesn’t deserve it after what she did.” Donna said. “A boy needs his father to teach how to be a man. My grandbaby should have had that.”

“You’re right.” Quentin said. “You’re very protective, aren’t you Ms. Smoak”

“Donna. Please. We should get together for coffee before I leave unless you feel we shouldn’t.” Donna said. “I won’t hold what your daughter did against you, you know. I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward but if I see a handsome man, I naturally want to get to know him.”

“I’m just an old cop. Nothing special here.” Quentin blushed as she leaned against him.

“I think there is.” Donna whispered in his ear.

Laurel cleared her throat next to them. “Dad, are you ready to go?”

“Sorry.” Quentin said to Donna. He took out his wallet and handed her one of his cards. “Call my office and we’ll set up a time.”

“Thank you Captain. I will.” Donna smiled seductively at him as she slipped his card down into the bodice of her dress.  

Quentin smiled at her then he led Laurel off to the door where Ted was standing. “Do you have to be so rude to everybody?”

“You aren’t going to date her, are you?” Laurel asked.

“I might.” Quentin said. “If I do, it’s my business.”

Laurel glared at him and pouted. Quentin just sighed.

“I told you we shouldn’t have come.” Ted helped her on with her coat and they all left.

Laurel glared at Ted too. Ted looked at Captain Lance as she walked out the door.

Captain Lance just shook his head.

Oliver and Felicity went over to the cake and cut it together. Felicity pulled out a slice and put it on a plate Oliver picked up a fork and fed her a bite very carefully.

“Ollie, that was sweet.” Thea said.

Felicity got a mischievous look on her face and took a big bite on the fork to feed him. “Hold still Mister, unless you want this up your nose.”

“You wouldn’t….”

Felicity shoved the bite in his mouth then pulled him down for a kiss.

“Hey!” Connor said. “You can kiss later we want cake now. Geez. Everybody is so busy kissing each other that…” 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and Oliver took a piece of cake from the plate and put it in Connor’s open mouth.        

“Dad!” Connor wiped his mouth with the napkin Felicity handed him.

Felicity and Oliver laughed as Connor took the plate with the rest of the piece of cake.

The guests started to look like they were ready to leave after the cake and champagne was finished.

Thea came over to Felicity carrying her bouquet. “Better throw this thing before everyone leaves.”

“Okay.” Felicity walked over and went to the stairs and went up a few. “Gather around single girls.”

Thea, Caitlin and Iris all stood together waiting rather impatiently. Felicity threw the bouquet over her shoulder and it landed in Iris’ hands.

Iris looked at it then looked at Barry. Barry just stood there with his mouth open staring at it.

Joe nudged him finally. “Something you want to tell me?”

“No. Not a thing.” Barry said. He blushed and moved away really quickly.

Oliver held his hand out and helped Felicity down the stairs. “It’s been fun but we are going to get going.”

“Bye.” Felicity waved.

“Am I coming?” Connor asked as he came up to them.

“No Buddy. You are going to stay here with Aunt Thea and your Bubbe. We will see you in the morning.” Oliver gave him a hug.

“Be good. Don’t let Bubbe watch any more scary movies. She has nightmares.” Felicity hugged Connor and gave a wink to Donna over his head.

“Okay.” Connor said.

Thea came over. “Go. Donna and I will take care of him. Go have some fun.”

Oliver waved Roy over. “Are you staying?”

“Um. For a little while.” Roy said.

“Don’t stay too long.” Oliver glanced back at Connor.

Roy nodded. “Okay.”

“We had better go.” Felicity pulled on Oliver’s arm.

“Bye Speedy. Thank you for the wedding.” Oliver gave Thea a kiss on the cheek.

“I had a much bigger one planned, you know.” Thea pouted.

“We know. Thanks Thea.” Felicity hugged her.

“Next party is a baby shower!” Thea said.

Oliver and Felicity waved as they left for the hotel. They had one night to all to themselves and they planned to make the most of it.

When they arrived, Oliver took the bags out of Felicity’s car and went to get the key card. Felicity met him at the elevator. They went up to their room.   

Felicity took her overnight bag from Oliver and headed to the bathroom as soon as they got to the room. She shut the door before he could protest.

“Felicity, what are you doing?” Oliver knocked on the bathroom door.

“I’m putting on something special for you!” Felicity said through the door. “Just go sit down and wait for me.”

“Should I be naked when you come out?” Oliver teased.

“That is up to you.” Felicity said. “But I would prefer it.”

Oliver grinned and started to strip. “I can’t believe how nervous I am. I guess it’s because it’s our wedding night.”

“That a good enough reason.” Felicity said. “I’m almost ready I just need to do one more thing.”

Oliver put his suit and dress shirt over the chair and sat down on the bed in just his boxers. “Hurry up.”

Felicity came out in one of the hotel’s fluffy robes holding the pregnancy test. She sat down on the bed next to Oliver.

“Is that what I think it is?” Oliver asked.

“Yep. Mom insisted that she get one for us. One more minute and we will know if we’re pregnant.” Felicity took a deep breath and looked at him.

“I thought you said it was too soon.” Oliver was confused.

“This test is supposed to work before I miss my … um … I’m late.” Felicity said. She turned a little pink. Some things were still awkward for her to talk about with him.

“Oh.” Oliver took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He was more nervous now than when they came in the room.

The alarm went off on Felicity’s phone in the pocket of her robe.

“Ready?” Felicity asked.

“No but let’s see it anyway.” Oliver leaned over to get a better look.

Felicity turned the test over and looked at it. It said ‘not pregnant’. “Well … that answers that.”

“Yeah. I guess we better get busy.” Oliver whispered in her ear as he tugged at the shoulder of the robe she was wearing. “Show me that special thing you’re wearing.”

“Wait one minute. I have to send Mom a text.” Felicity took a picture of the test with her phone and sent it to her mom. She turned her phone off. “You had better turn your phone off too. We have a baby to make and we don’t want any interruptions. If she can’t get me on my phone, I think she might try to call you.”

“She has my number?” Oliver stood up. “How did she get it?”

“I put it in her phone last night.” Felicity said. “She may want to talk to you sometime.”

Oliver frowned. He went over and turned off his phone in his jacket pocket then turned back to see Felicity on the bed in the green garter and bustier with the pink bows.

“Oh god. Just when I thought this day couldn’t get better, it just has.” Oliver said as he stripped off his boxers and joined her on the bed. He was obviously aroused. 

Felicity giggled. “Then I got the right color. Arrow green?”

“Mmm.” Oliver nuzzled her and proceeded to slowly undress her.

Felicity giggled as he threw the lingerie on the floor and pulled her under him.

They made love until they were exhausted.

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we did it.”

“Did what?”

“I think we made a baby.”

Twenty minutes later, Oliver nipped at Felicity’s ear. “Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“We better do it again to make sure.”

“Yeah. We should make sure.”


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A young man knelt next to a gravestone in the early morning light.

“Mom I know it’s been a long time since I've been here but I've been busy.”

He laid a single pink rose at the bottom of the gravestone.

“I graduated with a MBA. I'm going to be working with Dad at the family company. He and Felicity threw a party. It was just friends and family but it was really cool.”

He smiled and leaned back a little.

“Felicity is Dad’s wife. You would have liked Felicity. She’s scary smart and a lot of fun. She helped me with my homework like you did. Dad is hopeless at math. She takes care of me and Dad. She had been a great mom to me. She has always loved me and she calls me her son. She has never tried to replace you in my heart she says that she is my extra mom.”

He knocked some dead leaves off the gravestone.

“You know, I'm not mad about what you did. I understand you were young and scared. From what people have told me about my grandmother, I can see how she could have made you feel like there was no other way. She was pretty ruthless in some of the things she did. Felicity calls her diabolical. I agree with her.”

He looked around. He ran his hand over the name on the gravestone.

“There is one other thing I wanted to tell you. I'm sure you can keep a secret. You kept the secret of who my dad was for eight years. I am going to take over my Dads night job. He's been training me and he says I'm ready to protect the city. Don’t worry. He wouldn’t let me go out there if he didn’t think I was able to handle myself. Felicity would never forgive him if something happened to me because I wasn’t ready. I think that’s why he trained me extra hard.”

He smiled and repositioned the rose.

“He and Felicity are finally going on a second honeymoon. They didn't really have much of one the first time because of me. I got sick half way through their first one. I got a really bad cold on the sky trip we went on. They had to bring me home early.”

“They made sure I had a good life. I always feel loved and I have always felt wanted. They are the best parents you could have given me. They would do anything for me and my sister.”

Oh! I have a sister. Her name is Olivia but we call her Livie. She was born almost two years after they got married. She is tough and smart like them. She will help protect the city too when Dad thinks she’s ready. He just started to train her. Felicity is already teaching her how to hack.” 

He looked around the empty cemetery to see if anyone was around. 

“I better go. I have to get back to Starling City. I love you, Mom.”

He stood up and pulled the hood of the green hoodie he was wearing under his leather jacket up on his head. He walked quickly back the way he came.

As the sun rose in the sky, the young man raced away on a motorcycle towards Starling City to take up his father’s bow. It was a new era with a new archer as the Arrow.


End file.
